The Color of Red
by theunluckymagician
Summary: {complete} Harry deals with the world.It's amazing how many different things can be tied to the color of red. Whether it be blood and fire, or love and a lock of a girl's hair. Harry's 6th year begins! HG RHr
1. An early summer morning

Harry Potter stared out the window of his small bedroom in the Dursley's home. It was not uncommon to see the green-eyed boy (with uniquely unruly hair) up so late at night. After the occurrences of his 5th year at Hogwarts, him being a wizard and all, he was not in the best condition for sleep. His mind raced each night with the thought that his godfather was now dead, and he was partially to blame. After returning to his home away from home for the start of the summer, Harry had been furious with Professor Dumbledore. Deep down Harry knew that Dumbledore meant him no harm. It was then that Harry became furious with only himself. He wasn't as strong and brave and great as everyone thought he was. He was just Harry Potter, the boy with a stupid lightning bolt scar. How could he mean anything to anyone?  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't know about the prophecy that was made. Harry couldn't bring himself to tell them. His two best friends were the only ones who would look at him the way they always did, as a normal wizard. If he told them that he, worthless little Harry Potter, was the only one with the power to take down the most powerful evil wizard there was, they would definitely not be able to see him as he used to be. Would they still be able to look at him and view the young wizard who loved Quidditch and butterbeer and weekend trips to Hogsmeade? He was the young wizard with the unbearable muggle relatives, who hated slytherins and (most of all) potions classes with Snape. Of course, he had done what others considered amazing before. In his first year he managed to stop Lord Voldermort (on the back of Professor Quirrel's head) from taking the sorcerer's stone. In his second year, he stopped Tom Riddle from killing those with muggle parents in the school, defeating a basilisk and saving Ron's younger sister, Ginny, from being lost. In third year he escaped dementors, learning how to produce a fully formed patronus in the shape of a stag. It was in his fourth year that he witnessed the death of Cedric Diggory, and also came face to face with Lord Voldemort himself. That was a year Harry chose to forget. He had seen the image of his parents escape from the tip of his archenemy's wand, finally getting the full blast of pure horror that was his parents' death. His wand was similar to Voldemort's, and that frightened him. Fifth year couldn't have been worse. He lost his only hope of having a guardian other than the Dursley's, and learned that he was destined to a prophecy told to Professor Dumbledore himself. He would have to kill Voldemort, or be killed himself. This time around, would he have help?  
  
The Dursley's treated him as they normally did. Harry didn't bother to be upset by the lack of food he was receiving. He was never hungry anymore. He didn't mind that they kept him locked up in his room. Why would it matter if he didn't want to see anyone anyway? If things were they way they used to be, Harry would have been annoyed and tired of their treatment. Now that everything that he loved in the wizarding world was changing now for worse, he was thankful that one thing in his life had remained the way it always did, as he had come to know it. Of course he would rather be at the Burrow, playing a game of Quidditch in the backyard or reading about the Chuddley Cannons with Ron. He would even prefer a room at the Leaky Cauldron, where he could disappear into Diagon Alley each day, maybe to see Fred and George at their new joke shop. There was one place he hoped to not return to, a place that now was even worse for him to bear than the Dursley's home. Harry never wanted to be at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix ever again.  
  
Harry opened his window slightly so that he could get some air. His room was constantly stuffy on those summer nights, preventing him from getting a deep breath. Lack of sleep was shown clearly on his thin, chiseled face. Dark bags were permanently marked below his eyes. The twinkle that had been in those piercing green eyes for so long was slowly beginning to fade with time. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand and listened to the sounds of the early morning. It was the same each time he listened, nothing. Tonight something felt different. Harry could sense it as he searched the skies with anxiety. In the distance the flapping of wings could be heard, only slightly so. Of course Harry was hoping to see an owl, just this once. He hadn't heard a word from anyone in ages, and the news never mentioned anything out of the ordinary. It was too big a risk to send Harry a letter, with Lord Voldemort's death eaters roaming out and about. Any one of them could be intercepted, but oh how Harry longed for just one letter!  
  
It was then that a small brown owl approached his window. Harry hadn't felt such pure happiness in what seemed like forever. It was Ron's owl, Pig! That could only mean that Harry had been sent a letter! He never tore his eyes away from the creature, helping it inside as it struggled to get through the partially opened window. Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, went absolutely crazy. Harry winced at Hedwig's racket. Vernon would without a doubt be up the stairs at any moment to chastise Harry and perhaps even take Hedwig away. But, to Harry's relief, nothing but loud snores could be heard from his Uncle's bedroom. Hedwig stopped her noisy reunion with the small owl when Harry let Pig inside her cage. That was after he had taken the two envelopes off his leg with great care. Not just one letter, but two! Harry couldn't be happier if he tried. Though, a smile was still missing from the young boy's lips.  
  
Hungry for messages, he tore the first envelope open. He noticed that there was no return address, probably to keep them safe from harm. Harry felt like he was a walking, talking bomb, ready to go off at any second. Anyone within contact of him would be blown to pieces. He shuddered at the thought and eagerly examined his first letter. It had obviously been written by more than one person, the handwriting changing from neat to sloppy print occasionally. Great curiosity overcame him, and he began to read his well welcomed message.  
  
Our dearest Harry,  
  
We hope that life at the Dursley's isn't being too much of a pain this summer. We know that last year was hard on you, and you don't need another abominable summer to end it with. Mrs. Weasley won't tell us why, but she says that it's important for you to return there each year, so I agree that you should stay there for just a while. Mum did say that Harry. Can't say I agree with her though like Hermione does. Why would it matter if you went here instead of the Dursley's each summer? It would be a lot bloody better if you ask me.  
  
I would enjoy staying at the Burrow with my family this summer more if you were Harry, but it just isn't possible. Though I hear that you are going to be brought here soon. We're lucky we even get to send you a letter. Ron magnificently threw a tantrum until he convinced his mom to let us write you a letter. It is your birthday in a few days after all! By the time this gets to you, you should be 16!  
  
I could voice my opinion too if Hermione wasn't such a letter hog! I'm glad we get to write to you and everything, but how come Hermione and I have to share a letter and Ginny gets to write her own? She should try writing one with Hermione; she doesn't have as much to say as I do. Or as Hermione does obviously, since she is writing everything.  
  
I wouldn't write everything if I thought we had enough paper! It's not my fault Ron writes so big. Besides, Ginny is fully capable of writing a nice letter. Mrs. Weasley decided upon it this way. Anyway, I'm afraid we are going to have to end this letter here, Harry. Hopefully we will see you here at the Burrow, healthy and happy! We miss you terribly! Happy Birthday!  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh as he finished his letter from his friends. They seemed to make it easier for Harry to hear every tone in their voice and visualize every glance they had between each other. Hermione was staying at the burrow! She was incredibly lucky, Harry thought, to spend her summer at such a wonderful place. If he were at the Burrow, maybe he wouldn't feel so crummy. He remembered his second letter and tore open the envelope quickly. It wouldn't be long now until he collapsed onto his bed and fell fast asleep. Time was precious.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It looks as though you'll be here at our home before you know it. Hopefully you'll want to come here again. I feel terrible that Ron was made to share a letter, and I get to write my own, but something has been bothering me for awhile. I wanted to let you know that, although I don't know what you are going through, I'm willing to help with whatever you need me to. I've come in contact with Voldemort myself you know; though it wasn't as horrible of an experience as yours must have been. I wanted to thank you on the behalf of the rest of the D.A. as well for teaching us defensive spells, curses, and jinxes. You really were an excellent teacher. I know I'm not as close to you as my brother may be, but I'm on your side as well as he. I'm willing to fight to keep you and the others I love alive and well. I don't need extendable ears to know that dark times are approaching. I'm ready for them if you are. Dying for what I believe in doesn't sound so bad. I'm not going to say I'm not afraid, because I'm terrified, but just because I'm scared doesn't mean I want to be left behind. I'm sorry if this letter has upset you in any way. I'll admit I'm taking things a bit too far, but I'm tired of being treated as though I can't even dress myself in the morning. Mom would kill me if she knew what I was writing now. Hopefully she won't find out. We all miss seeing your smiling face here at the Burrow, Harry. Hurry up and get here!  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry pondered over Ginny's letter for a moment or two. He thought about how she had been sorted into Gryffndor just like her brothers. She definitely seemed brave to him. Harry felt a little sympathy for the youngest of the Weasley's. Her mom loved them all so much. Harry could understand how she would treat Ginny like she was fragile. Ginny was the baby of the group in her mother's eyes. There was no question that Mrs. Weasley would overlook how much her daughter had grown. In fact, Harry hadn't taken much notice himself, but Ginny was starting her 5th year at Hogwarts in the fall. There was no doubt in his mind that she had grown. He knew what it felt like to be treated like you couldn't handle anything around you on your own. He had been treated that way by the order last year. Or so it seemed to him at the time. Maybe all Ginny needed was a little friendly advice. She needed to hear these things from someone closer to her age, like Ron maybe. Harry thought for a moment about Ron's communication skills and laughed. Maybe Hermione would be a better choice.  
  
Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by a stream of sunlight that gleamed through his window. The sun was rising now and Harry couldn't be more tired. As he went to shut the window, another surprise met him.  
  
"Got your broom handy Harry?" a voice called from the outside. Harry's heart fluttered and the twinkle in his eyes appeared for a moment.  
  
"Remus!" was all Harry could manage to get out, overwhelmed with excitement. He nodded and ran off to pack his trunk with clothes and other items.  
  
"Don't worry about those, Harry. I'm still as clumsy as ever, but I'll be handling them for you." Tonks called inside. Harry smiled and grabbed his Firebolt from the corner. It was perfectly polished as usual. Harry was determined to take good care of it, as it was the only possession he owned that reminded him of Sirius. That was not to mention that is was a spectacular broom, and he flew magnificently on it. He grew sad for a moment as he thought about Sirius. He looked up at the tired Remus Lupin and sighed. He never thought about what it must be like for him. Harry's father and godfather were his best friends, and both were now gone. Peter of course Harry didn't even want to think of. It filled him with hatred and anger. Remus smiled at him and motioned for him to follow.  
  
"Why are we flying in the morning? I thought you said it was safer to fly at night?" Harry mentioned.  
  
"That's because you've only got me, Tonks, and Remus here with ya Harry. The rest of the order is busy with things from Dumbledore." Mr. Weasley said smiling at Harry from where he was waiting. Harry beamed at him, happy to see another familiar face,  
  
"That's right Mr. Potter. We aren't flying to headquarters this time. We're headed off to a more suitable place for you to stay." Remus said winking at Mr. Weasley and laughing. Mr. Weasley nodded and Harry knew they must have been speaking of the burrow. He could find no words to say to the men in front of him and Tonks behind him (who now had lime green long hair). He pushed off into the fresh morning air and took one look behind him at Privet Dr. He was free again. 


	2. Conversation starters

The first two nights at the Weasley home, Harry slept peacefully in Ron's room. Not even he could deny that he needed the rest, and the Burrow was a perfect place to catch up on some sleep. The third night, however, left Harry back in his old routine of staying up all hours. He left Ron and the others deep in slumber upstairs and made his way down to the family's living room, where a fire was always kept going in case of a sleepless night for one of the Weasley's. "Or in case some death eater decides to come sliding down the chimney," Harry thought bitterly. He felt annoyed with himself for being in a bad mood when the Weasley's had saved him from his stuffy bedroom and shown him hospitality, but once he decided upon a mood he usually stayed there. Stubborn as he was, he couldn't help but calm down some as he nestled into a chair in the corner. It would have been a great opportunity to think if Hermione had not come tiptoeing down the stairs and that exact moment. Then again, Harry had done enough thinking to last him a lifetime.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing up so early?" she asked him as he waved to her, still comfy in his spot.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," he answered simply. He turned his head and looked out the window, wanting to avoid her worried glance.  
  
"Ok. Well do you want some hot cocoa? I was getting ready to make some for Ginny and me," she asked him and rubbed her eyes. He sighed and scratched his chin for a few moments before answering.  
  
"I think that would be nice. What are you and Ginny doing awake?" he asked in response.  
  
"Same as you. Ginny couldn't sleep and woke me up, and once I was up there was no going back to sleep. It's just one of those nights I suppose. Hot cocoa always makes me feel better, but only when I make it myself," she said as she got out three mugs and started to boil some water. Harry watched her as she did this, but quickly switched his glance to Ginny as she came stumbling down the stairs. She nodded at him and slumped into a chair in the kitchen, obviously annoyed with her lack of sleep. For a moment no one spoke, as if the silence were enough to imply what he or she was thinking. Ginny mumbled to herself and pushed her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Thanks a lot Hermione. I wouldn't think cocoa would be a solution to tossing and turning on such a hot, dry night, but now I think that it sounds just perfect," she said and let her lips form into a small, closed smile. Harry nodded as if to say he agreed. Hermione beamed at them.  
  
"It's the least I can do. I'm so glad you don't have a house-elf. I wouldn't want to wake them up in the middle of the night just to help me get back to bed. I have hands of my own and am perfectly capable of making my own cup of cocoa," she ranted as she mixed the chocolate powder into the steaming mugs. Ginny, confused at how the topic had just turned into another S.P.E.W. lecture, passed Harry a curious glance. He shrugged at her as he came to sit himself down at the eerily vacant kitchen table. She passed her friends their individual mugs and sat herself down across from Harry. Once again an uncomfortable silence ensued, until Ginny decided to pick up again with conversation.  
  
"I can't believe my 5th year is coming up. Are the O.W.L.s really as hard as everyone says they are?" Ginny asked, directing the question more toward Harry.  
  
"I don't suppose they are that hard if you get in a good amount of study time. I'd suggest studying for at least 15 minutes a night to begin with," Hermione started in. Ginny drowned her out as she and Harry smirked at each other. One thing was for sure; the summer hadn't changed Hermione a bit. Harry found himself remembering his Christmas gift from Hermione the previous year, a homework planner. Ron had received one as well. Harry laughed at the fact he never wrote a single thing down in it, and if he had he couldn't remember.  
  
"They aren't so bad. I think the worst thing you could do is stress about them. Just relax and get some studying in. I'm not saying to slack off like your brother and me tend to do, just don't work yourself up over it. It's a lot easier to choke if you put too much pressure on yourself," Harry announced so they both could hear. He was surprised he had given any sort of advice, but he felt it would help Ginny out some. She thanked him and Hermione nodded in agreement with his statement. Soon they found themselves growing tired and less thirsty. Hermione rose up from her seat at the table and bid the two farewells. She headed back up the stairs as quietly as she had come. Harry took a look outside to see that it was still pitch black outdoors and therefore still fairly early. He hated to admit that Hermione's cocoa had made him slightly drowsy. He desperately desired a blanket and pillow and sighed while he brought his mug to the sink. Ginny remained silent and watched every move he made from where she was sitting. He could feel her eyes boring into him and felt a little uneasy. She must have noticed his discomfort because she quickly spoke up from behind him.  
  
"Sorry I'm just staring at you. I kind of spaced out and you were the only thing in the room moving about. Anyway, I'm going to try and catch up on some sleep if I can. I'm sure Mum wouldn't be happy to hear I'd been tossing and turning all night. Besides, I want to have some energy for tomorrow. You never know what a day will hold with Fred and George around, or even Ron for that matter," She said, rolling her eyes along with her final statement. Harry couldn't help but let out a small laugh when he heard this.  
  
"What about me?" he asked, suddenly feeling left out of the group. Hermione hadn't been mentioned either, but that was for good reason. She was Hermione and that said it all.  
  
"Ah, yes. I suppose you're right. Mr. Harry Potter can brew up some trouble when he wishes. I don't doubt that," she replied with a quick grin. She gave him a nod and an extra smile as she headed back up to her bedroom. He yawned as she passed from his sight and headed back up the flight of stairs himself. It seemed harder to think about hard times at the Burrow, but that was exactly what Harry liked about it. He smiled at a sleeping (and snoring quite loudly) Ron and slipped back into his sleeping bag. He took one last look at his surroundings before drifting off into a dreamless slumber. 


	3. Everyone has issues, big and small

A/N: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter. Just thought I'd make a quick mention of that. Also I should say thanks to all those who reviewed. It's my first Harry fan fic and I'm extremely nervous about it. I'm a bit of a perfectionist. Thanks a bunch to MissSugarQuill for being so nice to me although I'm a complete stranger. Your email really meant a lot to me and I'm glad not everybody is wrapped up in themselves. Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
- Erin (theunluckymagician)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Harry could feel the weight of the world on his shoulders when he woke up the next morning. Time, it seemed, was not as good a healer as most people thought. All time made him think of was how long it would be until he dropped dead from one of Voldemort's new schemes, at the hands of a death eater.... or perhaps the Dark Lord himself. Hermione's hot cocoa was obviously a temporary fix to a long list of problems. Harry turned on his side on the floor and observed that Ron was no longer in his previous spot on the bed, but was now rummaging through his closet. The tall, lanky red- head smiled when he saw Harry had woken.  
  
"Heya Harry! Finally up are ya? You know, I bet I could've gotten Fred and George to let off firecrackers by your head and you wouldn't have even jumped," Ron mentioned as he stretched his arms above his head and grinned. Harry let out a small sigh and nodded in response. He was in no mood to talk to anybody, but yet he was curious as to what Ron was doing.  
  
"What are the plans for the day?" Harry asked as he stiffled a yawn.  
  
"Same as usual, Harry. Breakfast and some quidditch in the backyard. You better get your broom and meet me out there if you know what's good for ya. I'm sure that you'll be back on the team now that her royal highness inquisitor has gotten out of our way," Ron said hopefully, with a smirk at his rememberance of Harry's return to the Gryffndor team. Harry's heart was filled with happiness again. Quidditch; the absoulte best thing there was at Hogwarts, aside from his friends of course. Which reminded Harry...  
  
"What about Ginny? I thought she had filled my position as seeker?" Harry asked Ron questioningly. Ron shrugged and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"You're better than her. Ginny can give the other teams a run for their money, but she's much better as a chaser. She's mentioned something about filling Angelina's spot on the team once or twice before. She'd love having you back on the team just as much as the rest of us I reckon," Ron stated and broke into a widespread smile again. Harry nodded and grinned at the good news. He could be on the quidditch team again, flying high above the stadium as he searched for any slight glimmer of gold around him. He pulled a new t-shirt on over his head and frowned at himself in the mirror that hung by Ron's door. His hair was as uncontrollable as ever, as good as it was gonna get. The two boys walked down the stairs slowly and headed into the kitchen. Harry could sense the distinct smell of cinnamon as he sat down at a vacant spot at the table. Mrs.Weasley was busy bustling about and whipping up meals, too distracted to wish them a good-morning. Hermione however, her hair stuckout and frizzy, yawned and waved to them from across the table. Ginny, looking a bit distant, also smiled in greeting.  
  
Mrs.Weasley dropped a frying pan on the floor with a loud thud. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were startled right out of their seats. She apologized quickly and motioned with her wand for a quick pick-up.  
  
"I'm so sorry dears! It's just that, the morning owl is here and it looks as though it's brought quite a few letters. Perhaps your O.W.Ls have finally come in? I've noticed they've been a bit late this year, probably because the ministry is a bit distracted, but I couldn't help but be anxious for the news. Better have a look, eh?" she asked with a nervous smile and let the owl inside. Harry and Ron looked at each other nervously, but Hermione looked perfectly confident in her seat next to Ginny, a broad smile upon her face. Mrs. Weasley detached the 4 letters from the owl's leg and passed them around.  
  
"Looks as though the Hogwarts letters have arrived as well," Ginny mentioned, noticing there was a message for her too. Ron gulped and silently grabbed for his letter. Harry watched him intently, instead of reading his own results. He couldn't do that yet! It was too much. Apparently it was too much for Ron as well. Harry noticed Ron look apprehensively at Hermione for a few moments before pushing his chair back and standing up.  
  
"I'm going to look at mine in private if you don't mind Mum. I'll be in my room," he said and bolted up the stairs. Harry watched him go sadly and looked at the own paper in his hands. Hermione let out a squeal.  
  
"I got all outstandings!! All of them! Except for potions, somehow I only got an exceeds expectations!" Hermione yelled happily, with just a hint of disappointment as well. Harry put his head in his hands. If Hermione got an exceeds expectations in potions, he must've failed miserably! Hermione was the best student in class! He twiddled his thumbs in anxiety, sweat forming on his forehead with each passing second. Ginny stared at him questioningly and spoke up.  
  
"Don't be worried, Harry. You're really bright, you just underestimate your intelligence. Go ahead and read your results. You don't have to share them with everyone if you aren't up to it. We certainly can't force you into doing anything," she said reassuringly. She made sure to flash him a confident smile afterward, just for extra support. He nodded and read through his results.  
  
Charms : Outstanding  
  
History of Magic: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Divination: Acceptable  
  
Astronomy: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Potions: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes as he read. He had received 2 outstandings! Not to mention a exceeds expectations in potions! He must have gotten extremely lucky on exams day! Of course his divination grade could have been much better, but Harry could care less. He was so happy he could burst!  
  
"I passed!" was all he could say after taking in his letter. Hermione clapped and laughed and Ginny beamed at him proudly.  
  
"Let me see Hermione, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked. They handed over their letters to the red-haired woman happily and hugged each other close. Ginny stood up quietly and left the room unnoticed. Harry let go of Hermione finally, realizing Ginny was no longer in her seat. Before he could say anything, Mrs. Weasley hugged them both close to her and expressed her pride a thousand times over. Ron flew down the stairs in time to announce he had also passed. Mrs.Weasley was overwhelmed with tears at the news and announced a special treat was in order for the celebration. Harry gave a slight smile, too bothered by things to relish in his good grades. He retreated from the kitchen, hoping to get some alone time in before Ron would drag him outside for quidditch practice. To his surprise, Ginny was sitting at the top of the stairs, staring off into space. She jumped noticing he was there. Harry watched her as she surprisingly burst into little fits of laughter.  
  
"Harry! You scared me! You can't just stand over top of me like that!" She managed to get out between giggles. Her laughter was too contagious for Harry. He broke into a full smile for the first time in ages and even let out a chuckle or two. Something about her smile easily spread a tingle throughout his body. Perhaps it was the one small dimple in the side of her cheek, or the way her face flushed a slight pink color at her cheekbones.  
  
"Sorry." he mumbled eventually remembering to come back to earth. What was so funny anyway?  
  
"No problem. It was entirely my fault. So, I haven't seen you in awhile..." Ginny started to say. She turned a darker shade of red at this comment. What in the world was she going on about? She had just seen him downstairs not even two minutes ago! Harry must have understood what she meant because he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Since the Hogwarts train," he responded simply. Ginny remembered how she had informed Harry that Cho was now going out with her ex, Michael Corner. She had felt horrible afterward, but she knew it was the truth. Harry didn't seem to be too upset about it anyway! In fact, he didn't look very interested at all. They had all changed that year though. Ginny knew that it was no luck dating a ravenclaw who liked quidditch anyway. They were so wrapped up in themselves. Michael was always arguing with her, and Cho was always crying all over Harry. Crying is ok once in awhile, even all over guys, but constantly talking about your ex-boyfriend in front of him might not be the best of ideas. She coughed when she realized she had been thinking a moment too long and Harry was starting to move away from her.  
  
"I know I'm younger than you and everything Harry, but would you like to talk for a little bit?" she asked him. What was she expecting? If he had barely said two words to Ron or Hermione, there was no way he would open up to her. He had said maybe 5 things to her the entire time they had known eachother. That included the time he had saved her life in the Chamber of Secrets. She remembered everything about that day. How he looked, the tone of his voice, his eyes on hers. It made her tremble just thinking about it. He had definately changed since then. He was older, more mature, and definately....more burnded. Ginny realized this last bit sadly. The last thing she wanted to see was Harry Potter without his Harry Potter genuine smile, and those gleaming green eyes that could make any girl met. They far surpassed her own boring brown eyes. Ginny shook her head to snap herself out of her daydream. Thank god she was not with Dean like she had told everyone on the Hogwarts Express, or else she would have felt extremely guilty right then. Harry looked at her in surprise. She wanted to just..talk? What in the world could she want to talk about with him? He didn't want to talk to her. Not because he disliked her, but because he disliked the thought of what might come up in conversation. He didn't want to discuss Sirius or Voldemort or anything close to it. He was already tired of those topics, they sawm around in his mind each day. Something about the youngest Weasley he found irresistble just then. She stared directly at him, waiting for an answer. He felt unusually compelled to say yes....he could feel the urge to talk for hours suddenly. What was she doing to him? He looked for a trace of her wand around her, but he stopped realizing how silly the idea was. She couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts. He let out the breath he had held back in a long, soft sigh. It was the sound of his voice that reminded him that Ginny was patiently waiting for him to say something.  
  
"I'd like that." Harry responded slightly above a whisper. Had he just said that he'd like that? Ginny's eyes widened in shock. He wanted to? She could feel her cheeks growing hot and quickly calmed herself down. No need to get so worked up. He probably won't say much of anything anyway.  
  
"That's good. Um, where do you want to go? My room?" she asked. This time she couldn't surpress her feelings of embarassment. Her face flushed a scarlet color and he smiled. She was kind of cute when she got shy like that....but just in a friendly way!!!  
  
"Right. Um, that sounds fine. I've never been in there before." he replied. Ginny sighed with relief. She motioned for him to follow her before continuing on. Harry found himself entering a small bedroom to his left. It had spring green walls. This comforted him for some odd reason. It reminded him perhaps of his mothers eyes...watching him with pride. He smiled at the warmth he felt with this thought. Ginny sat herself down on her bed and directed him toward a chair by her desk. He sat down in it hesitantly, unsure of where to start with a conversation. To his relief, Ginny began.  
  
They talked about everything from quidditch to Christmas. They remembered receiving their Hogwarts letters for the first time, the experience of finding a wand, and being sorted into their Hogwarts house. Ginny was surprised to learn Harry had been considered for Slytherin and shuddered at the thought of him being stuck in a house with Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Ginny loathed Pansy Parkinson. Harry frowned when he learned that Pansy had always harassed Ginny, but he knew Ginny was stronger than most girls. Still... no one likes to be picked on. Harry eventually found himself even talking about how he had met Sirius, and all the happy memories he had shared with his godfather. Ginny listened intently, and never interrupted, nor did she say anything about his death. This was a great weight Harry felt was lifted off of him. He expected her to make mention of it sometime. It was not until after they were talking about Malfoy the bouncing ferret and the swamp Fred and George had conjured up for Umbridge that Ginny fianlly expressed to him about her worry.  
  
"Harry, I know you'll probably hate me for saying this, but.... I'm worried about you. I know something's wrong," she said and stared at him waiting for him to get mad and storm off. That was certainly what he would do to Ron and Hermione last year when they mentioned their concern. She couldn't help but wonder why he was so distant. She had observed him so closely for so long that she felt she knew when he was bothered by something. he got this look in his eyes....  
  
"I know Ginny. I know. I'm sorry, it's just... I've got a lot to be worried and upset about. Stuff I'm not sure I can explain to you. Everything about me is just a problem. Everything I do puts everyone I love in danger. I feel like I can't take a step without someone getting hurt for it. Every evil wizard out there is out to get me.... everyone I know wants to help me, but I know I can't let them! I can't force anyone into this nightmare like I did before. How am I supposed to handle it on my own? Why did my godfather, the only one left to raise me, have to die so soon after me knowing he even existed? Why did I have to live while my parents were lost? I shouldn't mean anything to anyone! I'm not brave! I'm just stupid, meaningless Harry Potter who lives in a stupid muggle house with his stupid muggle uncle and aunt and fat stuoid git of a cousin, who is worthless to the world and will end up nowhere in life anyhow! Why can't somebody else go become a hero? I'm not a hero, and I don't want to be famous. I just want everything to end!" Harry said all in one breath. His heart raced knowing what he had just confided in Ginny. he had burst out with everything he had been thinking of since...forever. Of course he had made no mention of the prophecy or Cho or any of that, but he had got the point across sure enough. Why had he taken it out on Ginny like that? He probably scared her, or at least made her pity him. That was all he got now, pity and sympathy.  
  
"Yeah...well I broke a nail this morning and it really hurts." Ginny stated simply and smiled at him. harry looked at her curiously. What was she on about? How did that compare to what he just told her? Had she even been listening just then?  
  
"Did you even hear me?" Harry asked. Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"Of course I was listening. I just thought that if we were focusing on every little bad thing that has happened to us, that I would mention my problems too. One of my problems is that I broke a nail this morning, and it hurts. It may not be as horrible as the things that have happened to you Harry, but I feel like I was unlucky for such a thing to happen to me. That hurts me inside, and I don't know why. It's just a stupid nail. It'll grow back." Ginny replied, looking at her finger and back up at Harry with aunexplainable look in her eyes. When she put it that way, Harry felt stupid for bottling himself up like that. Had he forgotten all the things he had been blessed with in his life? Surely he would be happy again, just as he was before. It was amazing how Ginny had made him feel this way. Why didn't she sympathize with him like everyone else? She made him feel different. In fact, she made him feel like he didn't know as much as he thought he did.  
  
"Oh. I guess you are right then. I guess everybody has their own problems." he said to her. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but you are right Harry. Yours are a lot more complicated than everyone else's. I've seen you deal with them before and you can do it again. Don't worry so much about things and you'll be fine. You are brave and strong Harry Potter, maybe in ways you don't know of. Your heart amazes me. You have so much love and passion for things. I don't want to see you lose that because some people disagree with you. Voldemort wants to make this world dark...but those who resist will conquer. Especially with someone like you on our side. You lived Harry, more than once. That was because you willed it to be so. Nothing is impossible. I'm sure if Dumbledore were here now, he'd tell you to consider the things worth saving in your life. It;s easy to focus purely on the negative aspects of your life when living through such dark times. Rise above it, be better than it, and remember there are those who care about you Harry." Ginny recited as if it were a speech, never taking her eyes away from him. Harry couldn't help but feel content just sitting there in her room. It was as if something has suddenly changed for him. How did the youngest Weasley become so smart? She was always intelligent, but he never knew she could give such excellent advice. It calmed him to know someone wouldn't let him complain about things all the time. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Ron throwing the door open excitedly.  
  
"Glad I found you Harry! Its quidditch time!" he yelled. Harry looked at Ginny who smiled and nodded toward her brother. Harry sighed and got up from the chair.  
  
"Well Ginny, if you're gonna be a chaser, better come practice with us. You'll know what its like trying to get a quaffle through the ring when Ron here is keeper! And Ron, you'll see what it's like to have Ginny come flying at you with a quaffle in hand. Scary no doubt?" Harry said and laughed at Ginny. Ginny nodded in agreement and raised her eyebrows at Ron. He nodded and looked at the two of them curiously.  
  
"Are you going to get your brooms or not?" he asked exasperated. Harry smiled, rolled his eyes, and shook his head at his impatient friend. Ginny got off her bed and headed for the downstairs, where her broom was kept. Ron followed closely behind her.  
  
"What did you say to him Ginny?" he asked with concern in his eyes. Ginny gave him a smirk and answered happily.  
  
"I told him I broke a nail this morning. Do you know how much that hurts, Ron?" she asked him. Ron shook his head and mumbled something about "girls". Ginny giggled and grabbed her broom. There was hardly anyone in the world she loved more than her brother. 


	4. Saving the position

A/N: Hello all! This is sort of a short chapter, but I figured some things can go together, and others can't, right? So this is all for chapter 4. However, I hope you enjoy it just as much as the others! :) I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. As a side note, html won't work on my stupid computer, so unfortuantely my story will have no bold or italics, etc. Try to get through it as best as you can without them! lol.  
  
Special thanks to missmrprk, a faithful reviewer, though one of few words. : ^ )  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
After and hour or so of quidditch practice, Ron (surprisingly, since he was the one who forced them into it in the first place..) was the first to call it quits. He dismounted his broom and rumpled his hair, sighing as he trudged across the backyard of the burrow. Ginny, however, refused to stop practicing "so early".  
  
"Ronald Weasley!! Get back to your position and start defending those practice hoops! I didn't give up playing when you wanted to become keeper! Don't quit on me when I'm training for chaser!" Ginny called after him, obviously aggrivated.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Give me a ten minute break would ya? Harry'll guard the hoops while I'm away, won't ya mate?" Ron asked him pleadingly. Harry, dripping with sweat and eyes wide, sighed and gave him a shrug. Eventually he nodded when he noticed Ginny's determined look. She had helped him feel a little better with himself, might as well help her boost up her quidditch confidence. Though he knew she really didn't need it. Ron smiled widely and gave him a thumbs up sign as he disappeared into the house.  
  
Hermione watched Ron (soaked from head to foot with a slight trace of a sunburn) enter the kitchen. She put her hand to her mouth to cover her smirk and poured him a glass of lemonade. He eagerly accepted it and drank the entire glass in one large gulp. Hermione stared intently as he did so and pointed to the chair across from her. He sat down without question, though he did frown at the sight of a book in her left hand.  
  
"How come you don't play quidditch, Hermione?" he asked and wiped some sweat off his brow.  
  
"You mean like you?" she asked. Ron laughed at this statement. It had to be the first stupid question he had heard Hermione ask.  
  
"Yeah. You know, that game on broomsticks where people try to score goals through hoops?" he reminded her. She rolled her eyes at him and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not very graceful on a broomstick, and I guess I've never really been much of a sports person." she replied simply. With this she turned back to her book to avoid any more questions he could have for her. Ron did not stop there. He was feeling in the mood for another argument with the bushy-haired girl. Well, maybe he didn't see it that way. It was more of a subconcious thing.  
  
"Hermione! That's a lie! You, not a sports person? You go to all the quidditch games, cheering as loud as the rest of the Gryffndors if not louder! Besides, how can you say you aren't graceful on a broomstick? You're the best at everything! Are you telling me there is something in this world that Hermione Granger can't do?" he spewed off. Hermione flushed at his last statement and put her book down.  
  
"Honestly Ron! I'm not good at everything! Besides, I just go to the quidditch games to cheer you and Harry on." Hermione mentioned. Ron nodded in defeat. If Hermione didn't want to play quidditch, she didn't want to. That was the end of that argument. Ron started to feel himself get uncomfortable as all thoughts flew from his mind, leaving no way for him to break the silence between them. He coughed and scratched his head when something popped back into his mind.  
  
"Speaking of Harry, do you think he'll become and auror?" Ron asked Hermione. Somehow, the only thing he could think of to talk about with Hermione was Harry. It was like..a shared interest between them. Ron gritted his teeth and this thought. Maybe Hermione liked to talk about Harry a little too much. But Harry was their friend! Not to mention all the things he had to go through. Of course Hermione would be interested in that sort of thing. Besides, she hadn't gotten jealous of Cho like he had Viktor right? Had he just admitted he was jealous of Viktor? What was going on? Ron was luckily snapped out of his thoughts by Hermione's soft voice.  
  
"I think Harry would make an excellent auror. Look at all the things he's done at his age! Not to mention he's pretty bright. He does have a certain nack for procrastination, but for the most part all the qualities are there. What do you think?" she asked him. Ron smiled at her. She wanted to know what he thought for once! The fun part was telling her he disagreed!  
  
"Nah. I think I have another job in mind Harry would be great at." Ron answered truthfully. Hermione's eyes widened. Ron was Harry's best friend! Ron knew Harry wanted to be an auror! He didn't think he could do it?  
  
"What do you mean Ron!? You're his best friend!" Hermione yelled in shock. Ron laughed at her. Hermione was definately confused.  
  
"Calm down Hermione! I never said I wasn't supportive of Harry! I know for a fact that Harry could become and auror in a second. It would probably be an easy task for Harry Potter. I'll help him become one if I have to! That's not what I meant at all!" he started to say. Hermione sighed with relief. Ron wasn't unsupportive of his friends. Somehow she had known that deep down.  
  
"It's just that I think maybe he should work at Hogwarts when he gets older. It all adds up if you really think about it. The only place Harry ever feels comfortable is at Hogwarts. He loves that school as if it were his home. He knows a bunch of the secrets with that map of his and all that trouble we've caused. Not only that, but the place hasn't had a GOOD, qualified defense against the dark arts teacher in forever! Snape could easily do it, but Dumbledore never lets him. Snape would never leave! Harry's excellent at defense against the dark arts, even teaching it like at the D.A. meetings. It's almost as if Dumbledore's been saving the position for him all this time." Ron rambled off, furrowing his eyebrows now and again, and stressing certain words as if they were more important than others. Hermione sat in thought for a moment or two before answering.  
  
"Wow Ron. I never thought about that. Harry definately was an excellent teacher. He'd be good for Hogwarts when the time comes. Maybe someday he could even be headmaster! Professer Potter has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded feverishly. Hermione agreed with him! She thought he, Ron Weasley, had a good idea! Hermione laughed.  
  
"That was a great idea Ron! I guess we'll have to see though, I mean he seems really bent around becoming an auror." she added on as an after thought. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Well can you blame him? If I were in his position, I would want to become one too." he said and looked out the window toward the grass. Harry looked dead tired up in the air on his broom. Ginny was close to just about lodging the quaffle in Harry's head!  
  
"What do you want to become, Ron?" Hermione asked, her eyes locked upon his. The tips of Ron's ears started to turn slightly pink in color.  
  
"I don't know. Sorry Hermione, but it looks as though I better go save Harry from getting seriously injured. Ginny's looking pretty violent out there. Ok, well see ya then!" He said quickly and hopped up from the table. Hermione sighed as he flew out the door and into the backyard. She stood up and watched her three friends from the doorway, though her thoughts were only focused around one in particular.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
A few days later, Harry's eyes were still open late into the night. The next day the whole group would be headed back to platform 9 and 3/4, ready for a new year at Hogwarts. That was of course, minus Fred and George, who were now out of their 7th year. He sighed at the thought of going back there again. It would of course be more bearable now, with Umbridge gone. Who would be filling in for defense against the dark arts? This didn't worry Harry as much as setting foot in Divination again. Dumbledore had told Harry that Professor Trelawny had delivered the prophecy about him and Voldemort! Didn't Professor Trelawny also predict Harry's horrible and early death? He shuddered at the thought. Those were just fake readings though, right? He tossed and turned into the night, to be awoken a few hours later by Ron. It was time to go. 


	5. Our Responsibility

A/N: another short chapter! Sorry, but I'm putting out what I can. I already have plans for writing the next chapter, so that will get out as soon as possible. Please review, any suggestions are fine! I do not own any Harry Potter characters, so you know. :) enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat in the Gryffndor common room by the fireside after a long first day back. In summary, Draco had "accidentally" spilled his pumpkin juice all over Hermione (this was going easy on them, but Draco couldn't dare to mess with Harry, since he had named his father as one of the returned death eaters), the new defense against the dark arts teacher was like an older version of Snape, and all eyes were on Harry now that his story was accepted by the ministry. On the plus side, Harry was allowed back on the quidditch team, in fact he had made Captain. Ron and Hermione's prefect badges still shimmered through the corridors, and their first class of the new year would NOT be potions with the Slytherins, but charms with the Hufflepuffs. This of course was temporary satisfaction for Harry, who could only think of the large task that was in front of him. He enjoyed just collecting his thoughts with his friends, curled up in a chair with his feet tucked beneath him. Hermione was busying writing a letter to her parents, letting them know she had arrived safely at Hogwarts from the Burrow. Ron however was becoming uncomfortable with the silence that hovered above them.  
  
"Congrats again Harry! We'll be unstopable with you leading the team!" he piped up finally. Harry could only nod in response, too lost in his own world to hear what Ron was saying. Ron sighed heavily and sat back against the couch he was sharing with Hermione. It wasn't until Ginny came bursting through the portrait hole that any of them moved. She looked horrible, her eyes stained with tears and her hair messy with twigs and leaves sticking out in random places. Ron jumped up from where he sat, concerned about the state his sister was in.  
  
"Just sit down Ron! I'm alright, ok?" she ordered and began to head for the girls dormitories. Hermione hurried from her position in the common room to block Ginny from getting away.  
  
"Ginny, are you sure you don't want to talk about this?" she asked, pointing to the top of Ginny's tangled hair. Ginny sighed and let out a few more tears before nodding and sitting down beside Ron.  
  
"I know it may sound stupid, but I was just crying because.... well because I'm tired of being picked on. It's only the first day back and already Pansy has made me a wreck! All because I'm loyal to my friends!" she shouted. Harry shook his head sadly. Ginny was a good and loyal friend, why should Slytherins even bother coming to school?  
  
"That slimy git! She continuously gets on my nerves. Don't worry Ginny, you're a much better witch than she'll ever be." Hermione said muttering a spell and setting Ginny's hair back to rights.  
  
"Yeah! So help me if she touches you again....I'll get her! What was she saying about your friends anyway?" Ron asked, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.  
  
"It was nothing Ron, just forget it. She'll get what's coming to her someday. I wish Fred and George were here, they'd know what to say to make me feel better." Ginny said with a smile thinking of her twin brothers. Ron nodded in agreement and hugged his little sister close.  
  
Ginny stared at Harry who had remained quiet during this encounter. She noticed a smile creeping up on his lips and a slight glimmer of light flashing in his eyes. It was almost as if he were his old self again, but different....  
  
Harry felt a smile approaching his lips as he thought about Sirius. He thought about all the times he was told about (or had seen..) all the pranks his godfather and father had played when they were in school. They were happy and laughing and having a good time. Sometimes it was hard for Harry to know what that felt like anymore. Sirius had told Harry he wasn't like his father, but after seeing how arrogant his father had been... did he want to be? James Potter was a good man and judging him on his school behavior would be ridiculous. Sirius was dead... James was dead, and not a single student cared the way Harry did. He looked at Ginny who was soaked with tears and listened as she mentioned Fred and George. Fred and George.... yes, they would certainly know what to do in this sort of situation. Harry laughed quietly to himself and stood up.  
  
"Ron, we should head up to the dorms now. I want to get some rest early tonight, plus we need to talk about our tactics for tackling divination this year," Harry said quietly, but with a smirk. Ron stared at him in confusion. What was he up to? And when was the last time he had seen Harry seem so.. upbeat? He kissed Ginny on top of her head and nodded to Hermione. The two boys wished the girls goodnight and left them alone in the common room. **************************************************************************** *  
  
Hermione smiled as she handed Ginny a mug of hot chocolate the house-elves had brought. Ginny laughed and took a sip happily.  
  
"Always a solution," she said simply and smirked at Hermione. Hermione nodded and finished up the letter she was writing. She placed it on the table beside her and turned to face the red-head 5th year beside her.  
  
"So Ginny, we didn't get to talk much over the summer. What are your goals for 5th year here at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I haven't been thinking much about what I want to do lately. I've been so concerned with what is going on with my family and friends that it's hard to focus on what I want to achieve," she replied honestly. Hermione frowned and sighed.  
  
"You shouldn't worry so much about everyone else Ginny. You should enjoy your time here at school, you only come here once. I know I've had some interesting experiences. Think about it... this year you'll have your owls, I'm assuming you'll be the next star chaser on the quidditch team, and who knows.. maybe your one true love will find you. Maybe it's Dean!" Hermione said brightly. Ginny's eyes widened and laughed at Hermione's statement.  
  
"About that..um, I'm not really dating him. I just said that so Ron would quit bugging me. I guess that was a bad idea... I don't want him to be cornered in the corridor or anything and not have a bloody clue what Ron's going on about!" Ginny said and laughed at the thought. Hermione let out a small giggle before responding.  
  
"That's true. Better explain to Ron before he goes looking for trouble. So do you like Dean or something?" Hermione asked. It was strange to see the intellectual girl talking about what seemed to be unimportant, girly things, but it felt good for once to gossip like everyone else. Hermione Granger was only human.  
  
"Oh, no. It was just the first name I could think of from Gryffndor. I figured it better be from our house, so at least Ron would have slight approval of the guy. I'm not really looking for a guy right now. I figure there is plenty of time in 6th and 7th year for that. Besides, if not at Hogwarts, there are plenty of available wizards outside of school, right?" Ginny asked. Hermione grinned and told Ginny she agreed.  
  
"So, what about you and Viktor? You didn't make much mention of him last year." Ginny added. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Yes, well I'm very fond of Viktor, but not in that light. He's too old for me I think. I'd much rather focus on school work anyway." Hermione answered, refusing to make eye contact with the youngest Weasley.  
  
"So there is someone else then?" Ginny asked with a broad smile. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I suppose so. Maybe. I'm not sure. Anyway, I should head up to the dorms myself. I'm pretty tired, and I don't want to slack off in charms tomorrow. Goodnight Ginny." she said quickly and gathered her things. Ginny smiled and stood up.  
  
"I'll be off to bed then too. It was nice talking to you Hermione. Goodnight." she said and disappeared up the stairs. Hermione sighed and followed slowly behind.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry sat at the edge of his bed as Ron leaned against the post. It was highly unusual for Harry to be so anxious to talk. Ron rubbed his eyes and scracthed his nose before staring at Harry closely.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked exasperated.  
  
"Glad you asked, Ron. I've been struck with an idea. I know you are gonna think I'm crazy, but it's something I really want to do." Harry rambled on as Ron eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"If it has anything to do with an invisibility cloak..or spiders...." Ron started to say. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Maybe....somewhat, but just hear me out Ron!" Harry pleaded. Ron nodded and waited for Harry to continue. " I think that we should pull a prank sometime in the next couple of days. Not something simple, like dropping mashed potatoes on Draco's head.. no, something bigger." Harry said and smiled widely. Ron stared in disbelief.  
  
"Are you mad? Why the bloody hell do you want to risk detention for a prank? Is everything ok?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged and looked up at Ron sadly.  
  
"C'mon Ron, you saw how upset your sister was tonight. We need to get Pansy back, but not just Pansy. It's our responsibility to keep up with at least a few pranks this year with Fred and George gone. They would want that from us. Otherwise, what we be the use of their joke shop?" Harry argued. Ron sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Ok, ok...I get what you're saying, but is that really the reason you want to do something stupid like this? It's not like you Harry. Causing trouble and sneaking around, sure, but only when you fear for someone's safety. Why the sudden change in attitude?" he asked with concern.  
  
"The truth? Well, all the things I said before, plus soemthing extra. Ron, I only want to pull one prank this year. Only one... and I want to dedicate it to the memory of Sirius, and my father." Harry answered with a sad and distant look. Ron looked at him for a few moments and smiled.  
  
"All right Harry, for you. But what if we get expelled? How big are we talking here? I mean, it would be a shame for us to miss our last years at Hogwarts. These years are important to our future!" Ron mentioned. 'I may not have much of a future to ruin' Harry thought sadly. He smiled at Ron.  
  
"You sound like Hermione." he said simply. Ron went red and immediately grabbed a paper and pen.  
  
"We're gonna need the best of the best. We better write to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, they'll know exactly what we need...and probably how to do it as well." Ron said and laughed. Harry grinned widely and looked out the window.  
  
"Well make sure to mention to deliver whatever it is they have for us at night, adress it to Dobby in the kitchens, and we'll pick it up there." Harry said to a hastily scribbling Ron.  
  
"Agreed" 


	6. Like Father, Like Son

A/N: I'm not really sure what qualifies as a short chapter and what is considered a long chapter anymore! lol. Thanks to all who reviewed last. I'm working really hard on this, hoping to keep up the pace so there isn't a long gap between any chapters getting posted. Hope you enjoy this one! It was fun to write! :) A little Hermione/Ron budding?..?... hmnn..  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A few days later Ron and Harry sat in the corner of the common room whispering to each other rapidly. Hermione shot a quizical look in Ginny's direction, but she only shrugged and returned to her transfiguration homework.  
  
"Spare no one!" Harry whispered and laughed. Ron shook his head with a grin plastered onto his face.  
  
"Not even the Gryffndors? I mean, c'mon Harry! You know Hermione would take points away from her own house! And don't even try to say she won't know it was us! She's had her eye on us for the past couple of days, I've noticed," Ron said trying to advise Harry otherwise. Harry shook his head and laughed.  
  
"I'm sure you have Ron," Harry said as Ron blushed,"but if we are gonna pull this tomorrow, we are gonna have to get everyone. Even Hermione."  
  
"Alright mate. Alright. So everything is on schedule then?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and the two returned to their astronomy work. Ginny raised and eyebrow and slid over onto the couch beside Hermione.  
  
"They're planning something!" Ginny whispered in true Weasley fashion. They were all quite good at keeping their voices low and passing on secrets.  
  
"You don't think I know that? They've been whispering to each other all day! They look exactly like Fred and George used to when they were about to set off dung bombs or something." Hermione said, obviously annoyed. Ginny frowned and nodded.  
  
"I know! It's so unfair! You'd think if Ron was gonna carry on with Fred and George's pranks that he'd let me help! I'm a Weasley too! It's in my blood!" Ginny said in a huff and folded her arms across her chest. Hermione stared at her like she was mad, before continuing on where she left off on her homework.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Ok, the timer is set for an hour. Lets get out of here before someone catches us!" Harry mumbled to Ron. Ron stopped casting temporary invisibility spells on crates in the Great Hall and rushed back to Harry's side.  
  
"Alright then. You think we should skip breakfast this morning?" Ron asked and chuckled. Harry laughed and shook his head 'no'.  
  
"We should get back to the common room. Who knows, Professor Sorgs (Snape's clone) might be able to see through invisibility cloaks!" Harry said as his heart fluttered with nerves. The plan was in action. He headed up to the common room with Ron and waited silently for the right time to head for breakfast. Hermione wandered down the stairs a half hour later.  
  
"Good to see you're up. Ready for breakfast?" she asked. Ron's stomach grumbled as if on cue. The three smirked at each other and headed down the stairs to the Great Hall together.  
  
Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Neville sat together talking about quidditch and Professor Sorgs and any other new information they could pass around. Things were going well until Ron spoke up with something that had been on his mind for a few days.  
  
"Ginny, you and Dean don't seem to be too close for dating!" he pointed out, quite loudly. Dean choked on his orange juice and Ginny threw her face into her hands. Luckily, no one could go any further with this topic, as thousands of pieces of confetti were sent flying into the air from invisible sources.  
  
Laughs and screams were heard at each table, with mixed reactions from each person. Hermione shrugged it off and kept eating. Confetti didn't seem like such a big deal, until...  
  
"Your hair is blue Harry!" Seamus shouted wide-eyed. Harry played along.  
  
"No way! Oh my god! Yours is pink! And sorta orange! And maybe a little red in there too!" he yelled and laughed. This was a small shock compared to what happened next. Neville opened his mouth to comment on the state of Ginny's hair (now bright purple with yellow spots), but found that no words could come out. Instead, thousands of butterflies flew out, each with brightly colored wings. This happened to quite a few other people as Ron turned to Harry and mumbled something about feeling bad for those who had chosen blueberry muffins.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on!?" Malfoy screamed as he was picked up off the floor and into the air.  
  
"Ah yes, our special treat for him." Harry said winking at Ron and fingering something in his pocket.  
  
"Dobby delivered it special." Ron said and laughed. Hermione stared wide- eyed as Malfoy was hung by his robes onto a hook on the wall. Harry tried to hide his wand as best he could and muttered a few words under his breath. Soon everyone was watching Draco's robes display two messages off and on, switching from one to the other...each time with a different neon glow.  
  
' Visit Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes '  
  
' In memoriam to Padfoot & Prongs '  
  
Hermione quickly put her attention back on Harry and Ron, now knowing exactly what they had been planning late at night in the common room. Ron felt his face grow redder and redder as Hermione stared. He knew what was coming, but surprisingly...it didn't...  
  
"I think I like my hair this way." she said and smiled. Harry and Ron reacted with laughs and smiles gallore. However, Cho did not find anything funny about the state of her hair at the Ravenclaw table. She shot Harry a dirty look as she noticed he was laughing about the state of affairs and stormed out of the Great Hall, friends in tow. Ginny rolled her eyes and gave Harry a thumbs up.  
  
The party soon ended though as Professor Snape got Malfoy down from where he was hanging and Professor Flitwick quickly said a spell to clean up the scattered confetti on the floor. All eyes rested on Professor Dumbledore who stood up at his place at the table. He said nothing, but smiled and let out a small laugh.  
  
"Let us hope that this is the last prank of this kind we see in Hogwarts for the year." he announced and gave Harry a knowing glance. Harry accepted that glance, in fact he craved it. He wanted Dubledore to know it was him. For some reason, he wanted Dumbledore to know what he was thinking. He nodded at the Professor before standing up and following his talking and laughing friends out the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Talk continued on about the chaotic morning throughout the day, but Ginny had no time to talk with any of her friends about it. Her being in 5th year, she did not share any classes with the famous trio. Eventually the common room emptied and the hour grew late. Ginny scurried down the stairs to talk to Harry about the morning , but stopped before she entered the common room. Hermione and Harry were sharing a private conversation, Ron already headed to bed.  
  
"Why did you do it Harry?" Hermione asked him, her hair still multi-colored and glowing.  
  
"It was something Sirius said to me. He said I wasn't anything like my father. I know that I shouldn't have taken it so personally, but I just couldn't get it out of my head. I wanted to do something for them. Sirius and my dad I mean. It had to be something good, and I knew this is what they would have enjoyed seeing when they were in school." Harry answered and rumpled his hair with his hand. Hermione laughed and hugged him close.  
  
"Sirius was wrong. You're like your father. Your father died to protect you and your mom. He must have been loving and caring and I'm sure intelligent. You're all those things Harry." Hermione comforted him. Harry smiled, but Ginny did not. She let a tear fall down her cheek as she watched in silence.  
  
'Someone else Hermione likes' she thought to herself. 'I'll never be that close to him...ever. God I wish he would hug me like that, just once.' She disappeared up the stairs and back to her dorm as Hermione sighed and let go.  
  
"I saw Cho give you that look this morning. You ok?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed and nodded.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever like Cho the way I did before. Things are just...different." he said and smiled weakly.  
  
"I know what you mean..about not seeing people the same way..and things being different." Hermione said and began to stare off into space. Harry chuckled to himself and wished her a goodnight and sweet dreams. Hermione ran quickly up the stairs to the 5th year girls' dormitories.  
  
"Ginny..." she whispered into the dark. She was met by a few muffled groans and what sounded like sniffing. Ginny got up off her bed and met Hermione at the doorway, her eyes stained red with tears.  
  
"Ginny! Are you ok?" she asked concerened. Ginny smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sorry Hermione. I just had a long day," she said and sniffled again. Hermione didn't push any more, but moved on to what she wanted to talk about.  
  
"You are going to think I'm crazy Ginny, but I need to talk to you about something. I was talking with Harry just now, and I just saw something that kind of... shocked me back into reality. I realized that people are only around for so long, and we don't know what could happen. I mean...Cedric, Sirius...it's just..." Hermione rambled off quickly. Ginny hugged Hermione close and patted her back.  
  
"It's ok Hermione. What's wrong? Are you worried about Harry?" she asked, thinking Hermione was madly in love with the messy-haired boy.  
  
"Well.yeah, but that's not exactly what I wanted to tell you. It's..something...else." Hermione said. Ginny raised her eyebrows in curiousity and motioned for Hermione to continue. "It's well.. remember when you asked me if there was somebody else, aside from Viktor who i don't really like..you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah. I remember" Ginny said simply and braced herself for what Hermione was about to say.  
  
"Well, there is...and I want to tell him, but I'm too scared. I'm afraid of what he'll say. He might think I've gone crazy or something." Hermione said, wrecked with nerves.  
  
"Oh Hermione! Harry would never think you were crazy!" Ginny said. Hermione stared at her, lost. She laughed harder and harder until Ginny began to get worried. Hermione had gone crazy...  
  
"It's not Harry, silly! I'd much rather see him with you!" Hermione said raising her voice a bit. Ginny blushed at this, but definately not without feeling some relief. She might have a slight chance after all. Hermione didn't like Harry! But wait..then who?  
  
"That's great and all Hermione, but then who do you want to spill your heart out to?" Ginny asked. Hermione took a deep breath and cringed as she spoke..  
  
"Your brother" she said simply. Ginny's eyes widened.  
  
"Which one!? Not Ron!" she screamed. Hermione quieted her and nodded. Ginny clapped with approval and smiled at her brown-eyed friend.  
  
"Well then, make sure to tell him! And when you do, make sure I'm within ear-shot! I can't miss something like this!" she said and grinned. Hermione shook her head with embarassment.  
  
"Forget I said anything!" Hermione mumbled and ran up to her dormitory. Ginny shook her head sadly and watched her dash away. It looked as though she'd have to do a little work behind the scenes in order to match her brother up with his long-time crush, whom she had just found out liked him back! 


	7. Shady figures

A/N: I tried to make this good, so i hope it is. Maybe it's a bit unbelievable. I'm not sure, but I'm trying and I hope that counts for something! I do not own Harry Potter characters! Only the ones I make up, and the plot are mine. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how insanely happy it makes me. Missmrprk, I have semester exams too! It's a pain, but I'm trying hard to keep up with my writing. Happy reading! :)  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Two shady figures met on Hogwarts ground that night. They were definately taking a risk, as Dumbledore always knew what happened on Hogwarts grounds. This particular night, however, there had been an emergency at the order, and Dumbledore had left McGonagall in charge. To what would be the entire school's (save except the slytherins..) dismay, McGonagall would have know idea of this occurance...  
  
"My son has informed me of enough to continue with our plans. His accomplishments are beyond my wildest dreams. Even the potions teacher didn't spill any information! No, young Draco discovered all we needed to know on his own," Lucius Malfoy mumbled under his breath to the other man. There is no safe place at Hogwarts to discuss an evil plan...  
  
"Well, I've been around this...potions master for quite some time now. Though he may seem the type to go against the headmaster, he seems to be...rather unsually loyal to him and the school. He'll be no help to us," the man replied. Lucius sneered and gave a sort of huffing noise before continuing on.  
  
"No matter. Now we move on to the important details. I am under the impression that you know of a secret passageway into Hogsmeade?" Lucius asked. The man nodded in response. "Good. Things will move much more smoothly than I could have hoped. The boy has an invisibility cloak somewhere hidden in his dorm, I'm sure of. Draco discovered him and a Weasley underneath it this morning before breakfast. All we need now from you is a way to get him, a simple silencing charm, and to get through to Honeydukes cellar without anyone noticing too quickly. This should be fairly easy, no?" Lucius explained.  
  
"Of course. I only hope that our proposition is still in order?" he asked. Lucius rolled his eyes and handed the man a small bag filled with coins.  
  
"Half now, half when we meet up at headquarters. Be sure to follow through with everything, or there will be consequences. The Dark Lord shows no mercy to cowardly fools, Sorgs." Lucius hissed. Professor Sorgs nodded and quickly disappeared into the castle.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Harry twidled his thumbs during defense against the dark arts. Now that he had been through so much with Lord Voldemort and death eaters and dementors, it was hard for him to concentrate much in class. Professor Sorgs seemed to be quite partial to the idea of studying from books just as Umbridge was. Though, he was considerably better as he let them perform a few jinxes once in a great while. Today's class would prove to be fairly interesting for everyone.  
  
"Just for a change of pace, is there anyone in here who shows great skill with a spell that is particularly challenging for your age? I mean of course, relating to defense," Professor Sorgs asked the class. Hermione raised her hand immediately, beaming with pride. Professor Sorgs sighed, already annoyed with Hermione's knowledge of..well..everything.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger?" he called.  
  
"Harry can produce a fully formed patronus!" she said excitedly. Professor Sorgs seemed unimpressed.  
  
"Producing a patronus, Ms. Granger, is quite easy. I see no real level of difficulty with this." he replied. Harry seemed to show no interest on what was said. Who cared if Professor Sorgs was impressed by his skill or not? Ron, however, was not as patient with the new teacher.  
  
"Are you bloody mad!? Producing a patronus is extremely hard!" he yelled. Professor Sorgs rolled his eyes at this.  
  
"You shame yourself, boy. Sit down and be quiet. I'll have five points from Gryffndor for your outburst." he said calmly. Ron's ears grew more red by the minute. Hermione closed her mouth, changing her mind from saying what she wished. Harry was slightly more angry.  
  
"Besides, I bet Potter's patronus takes the form of a dying duck," Professor Sorgs added. Harry clenched his hands into fists and stood up, filled with rage.  
  
"It is not! It's a stag! It took a lot of hard work and practice for me to do it!" he yelled, only slightly calmer than Ron. Professor Sorgs advanced toward Harry and stared directly into his flickering green eyes.  
  
"I believe you've just made plans for your night Potter. I hope you don't mind meeting up with me again for detention during dinner." he said and grinned. Harry sat down, beat red and continued scribbling down notes.  
  
"Bye the way Potter, no wand. You won't need it for what I'll have you do. Make sure to leave it behind, or you'll find yourself here for quite a few more nights."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Harry mumbled to himself as he walked down the hall to detention. Ron had yelled too! How come he had to go into detention on his own? Especially for telling the truth about things! Telling the truth seemed to get Harry into trouble quite a few times.  
  
Suddenly Harry stopped, but not of his own will. He was stuck. He looked down to find he hand been bound by some invisible force. It was then that Harry noticed Professor Sorgs at the end of the hall. Harry did not have time to react before he was hit with a silencing charm and found no words would come from him. Where there seemed to be no one before, suddenly Draco appeared by Harry's side.  
  
"Found the cloak. Have to say I wish it wasn't needed, Potty. I could have a bit of fun with this myself. Too bad it's wasted on the likes of you." he spit out. Harry was furious, but he could do nothing about it.  
  
"I knew that Imperius curse wouldn't work on you, famous Harry. So I decided to take things a bit more simply. How did you manage to get the cloak young Malfoy?" Professor Sorgs asked. Draco grinned evily.  
  
"Imperius may not work on Potter here, but Neville seems to find it a bit harder to fight off. Easy target that one is." he replied. Professor Sorgs smiled in delight.  
  
"Good. So Harry, The Dark Lord awaits your arrival. I believe we should get going, before someone decides they're full." he commented and threw the cloak on top of Harry. Professor Sorgs fought to get Harry threw the tunnel, finally reaching the cellar of Honeydukes. Harry felt close to tears, for once he felt powerless against everything that was happening. He was weak.  
  
But something that night gave Harry hope... a chance of survival. Honeydukes was not closed as it normally would be, and someone was coming! Professor Sorgs panicked, too afraid to be caught to think logically. He murmered a spell to keep Harry secured to the floor and ran as fast as he could up the steps. Harry could hear some yelling and crashing of items upstairs before everything went dark. Still invisible and silent, Harry remained in a dark corner of Honeydukes cellar... with only the hope that someone, somehow would stumble upon him...  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Students gathered into the Great Hall the next morning to enjoy breakfast before classes, but something was not right. The Gryffndors worried, Harry had not returned to the common room the previous night. Nor did he appear to be anywhere in the castle. It was when Dumbledore stood up and tapped his glass, with a glimmer of sadness in his eyes that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny felt their eyes brim with tears, and their throats become hard and painful. This was not a good sign.  
  
"I am greived with having to report that last night Professor Sorgs found his way into Hogsmeade and attacked a few innocent people, though no one was seriously injured and he has been brought to the ministry for questioning." he announced. Hermione and Ron stared at each other in disbelief, as did every other student in the Great Hall.  
  
"And even more sadly I must inform you all, that 6th year student Harry Potter...has gone missing." 


	8. Holding On

A/N: I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided it was a good idea to stop. Don't worry, I'll be updating again soon! I have a good amount of free time so chapter 9 will be up soon. Missmrprk, I know Neville is brave..things are explained in this chapter! :) and to Butler, thanks for your reviews! It makes me happy to know you guys like my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one!  
  
onward!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Neville dropped his fork onto his plate with a loud clang. Hermione and Ron spun around quickly, staring at his now tearful face.  
  
"Oh Neville! Don't cry! We're all worried about Harry!" Hermione said pulling him into a hug. Ron gave him the best smile he could muster. Neville however, pulled away and slammed his fist down onto the table.  
  
"I tried to fight him Hermione, but I just couldn't break through it like Harry could! Do you remember? When he had it performed on him? Harry could fight it! I tried really hard Hermione! I did. I just wasn't ready yet! I'm so sorry, Ron!" he yelled through his tears. Hermione stared at him wide- eyed with confusion. Ron seemed quicker to react.  
  
"Tried to fight what Neville? What happened!? We aren't mad Neville, it's ok! We need to know what happened!" Ron said urgently, staring at Neville directly. Neville sighed and looked over to the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was seated. Draco must have though Neville was too stupid to know what was going on, but Neville wasn't oblivious.  
  
"Last night, before dinner I was heading back to the common room. I saw Malfoy coming up quickly behind me, with that stupid grin on his face, but I figured he was just going to tease some first years or something. But suddenly I felt this burning inside me, and I couldn't move anymore. Malfoy was telling me to do things, I could hear him in my head. I knew what he was doing, so I tried to stop him. I said I wouldn't, I told him no a thousand times, but I felt myself moving toward the portrait. She kept saying that Slytherins weren't allowed into the common room, but when I gave the password she was forced to give in. I went up to the dormitories and he followed. I stayed determined! I really did, but I didn't break free quickly enough. I had already handed him Harry's cloak. I ran after him. I told myself that I would get him for doing this to me! But he just suddenly disappeared." Neville told his story this way, with Ron looking more and more furious with each sentence. Hermione jumped up quickly.  
  
"Oh Neville! That was his invisiblity cloak! Why didn't you tell anyone?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I did Hermione. The first person I came to was Professor Sorgs. He was heading toward his classroom. I told him about Malfoy and what he did. He said that he would take care of things. I told him he needed to tell the headmaster right away! He told me that after he had finished with Harry's detention that he would see to things right away. I didn't know this would happen! Honest!" Neville exclaimed. Hermione hugged him again and sniffled herself.  
  
"It's ok Neville, but I think we had better tell the headmaster." she said calmly. Ron put his hand on her shoulder to stop her for a moment.  
  
"Hermione, wait! There is something odd about all this. Why would Malfoy not perform a memory charm on Neville or something? He's just letting himself get caught!" Ron stated. Hermione sat back down and wondered about this for a moment. However, the doors of the Great Halls burst open and held their answer.  
  
Lucius Malfoy strolled into the Great Hall, looking at nothing but at the table filled with talking teachers. Dumbledore greeted him and waited for a Malfoy speech. Every student was silent.  
  
"Albus, I believe I will be taking Draco out of school. He is no longer in your care, but in mine. He is my child, and I do not believe it to be necessary for him to finish his studies at this...place. I'll be finishing his training at home!" he said quickly, scanning the room with a look of disgust.  
  
"You may take Draco and leave Lucius, but you know as well as I do that he will not become a credited wizard without his degree." Dumbledore explained calmly.  
  
"I believe I can take that up with the ministry." Lucius snapped.  
  
"You could, but I doubt you would find the results appealing. I do not think you have been on good terms with the ministry as of late." Dumbledore replied. Lucius was furious!  
  
"I believe I have you and the Potter boy to thank for that! C'mon Draco, lets go! I have no more patience for this fool!"  
  
With that, Draco and his father stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Professor, now that we have all this information, we have only discovered that Harry could be anywhere and would not be seen!" McGonagall said as Neville, Ron, and Hermione sat in the headmaster's office.  
  
"This is true, Professor McGonagall, but I know of just the man to lead the search party." Dumbledore replied, reaching for a piece of parchment.  
  
"Why do you not go, headmaster? Shouldn't you be out there looking for him?" McGonagall asked, a bundle of nerves. Dumbledore smiled sadly and looked at the three students from behind his desk.  
  
"I would be the first to go, professor. I would never stop looking for Harry, but I believe my presence is needed here at my school. I think Mr. Moody is an excellent canidate for Harry's search party leader." Dumbledore answered and smiled at them all. Hermione nodded and Ron hugged her close.  
  
"Moody can see through invisibilty cloaks with that eye of his Hermione. Don't you worry!" he said to her gently. Hermione smiled up at him.  
  
"There are aurors positioned all over Hogsmeade. If Harry is there, no evil will get to him. They wouldn't dare." McGonagall explained to reassure them.  
  
"Go back to your dormitories you three. Take the day off from classes. We will keep you posted on the search." Dumbledore ordered. They nodded and left the office, followed closely by McGonagall.  
  
"We need to tell Ginny." Hermione said quietly. Ron sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.  
  
"I suppose we do."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Harry had been in the cellar of Honeydukes for two days. He could think of nothing but his painful position, and how he would die alone in the dark. The only thing he found comfort in was the invisibility cloak that was wrapped around him. It was like his father was embracing him, letting Harry know that a part of him was with him in that dusty cellar. Harry thought about how odd it was that a place he loved so much (for candies and sweets and fun-filled weekends) would be the place of his death. He would have preferred Hogwarts, or maybe even the Burrow, but he thought that maybe he was lucky it was not. This way, his friends would not have to see him go. His friends.... his wonderful friends.  
  
Harry heard a noise come from the store above. 'Oh please let them save me! Oh please' he thought. He had done this for hours now. Each time a movement was made in the shop above, he prayed for his life. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, and hunger was starting to set in. It was even worse than at the Dursley's. It was torture. Each time he looked to his left at the crates of jellybeans and hard candies, he let a tear fall down his cheek. To want something that you can't have, even though it was so close to touch was..unbearable. He watched closely as a man dressed in black robes scanned the room.  
  
"Doesn't appear to be down here, Roy!" he yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Call his name Jack! Open some crates that are big enough to put him in! Move stuff around at least before you give up!" a man answered back. The one called Jack kicked some crates around and called 'Hey kid! Potter! Are you around?', but Harry could not answer. Maybe there was still some hope. Maybe someone...anyone..would be able to see him there.  
  
"Nope! Nothing down here Roy! Mad-eye says he might be some cloak or something, but if he was he woulda answered me when I called him." Jack yelled. Roy met him on the stairs.  
  
"Thing is Jack, we've been searching for two days now! How do we even know Harry was with him? Harry coulda run away or something." Roy stated, looking around the room himself.  
  
"Yeah, but Sorgs confessed he took him before those death eaters broke him out of the ministry. Problem is they never finished questioning him about the whole thing. They don't know where he took him." Jack replied. Roy nodded as the two walked up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe it's a lost cause"  
  
Harry could hear them continue to chat as they disappeared from view. Eventually their voices faded and Harry found himself crying once more. The brave Harry Potter was crying with fear. He would die...  
  
It was then that he resumed thinking about his friends. Ron would be furious with Harry for leaving him... it would be quidditch season soon, and they would be left without a seeker or a chaser ( tryouts had not yet been held), not to mention a captain. Hermione would be upset as well. Yes, Hermione would surely greive over the loss of Harry, Harry would miss them both terribly. Then he thought about the Dursley's and Hogwarts and Dumbledore and Cho and the Weasley's and......Ginny. He thought about Ginny. And all that came along with her. He remembered ' it's easy to focus on the negative aspects of things when living in such dark times'. Harry let more tears fall as he thought about her words. What could he think about that was positive for him?  
  
'Something simple' Harry thought. 'How about spring? Spring time is great at Hogwarts. The air is nice and fresh, the flowers bloom. It's a great time for quidditch.' he thought. But he couldn't keep himself occupied with these thoughts. He began to get restless and swtiched to something new. 'What's my favorite color?' he asked himself. He thought about this for a long while before answering himself. 'Red. The color of Red. It's one of the colors for Gryffndor. It's the color of Ron's ears when he's embarassed. It's the color of love..it's the color of Ginny's hair' he thought to himself. 'But red is the color of blood. And red is the color of fire and anger...and red is the color of Voldemort's eyes...when he's ready to strike...' Harry continued. 'I guess everything has good and bad to it. So, maybe it's a good thing I'm stuck down here. I can't hurt any of my friends anymore. No one will be in danger' he told himself. But something inside him knew this was wrong.  
  
'No..it would only make things worse. The prophecy says I have to kill Voldemort, or else everything will turn evil. Everything will be lost..' with this thought Harry used all his strength....all his inner emotion and power to break free. His arms and legs were gashed with deep cuts that splurted blood and stung with pain, but he could move. He could crawl...  
  
He began to crawl back down the tunnel that he came from before. The tunnel he had been down so many times in the past. It took every ounce of fight left within him to get down the passageway, but he made it. This was only to find the way was shut, and he did not have his wand. He rested for a moment and caught his breath.  
  
'I have to do this. I have to keep going.... for Ron, and Hermione, and...Ginny' he thought. With this last word he slammed himself against the doorway, opening the way just slightly. He squeezed himself through the crack as best as he could, causing his wounds to gush more blood as he went. But he had made it past the statue. He was back at Hogwarts.  
  
By the look of things it must have been late. Harry hadn't bothered keeping track of time while he was bound. He crawled toward Professor Dumbledore's office. He had to make it! But it was all too much for Harry to handle. He was just too tired. He collapsed in front of the statue that led to the headmaster's office. It made no difference anyway! He couldn't guess the password without the ability to speak.... his eyes closed and saw no more and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Filch was up early that morning. He mopped the floors with a steady motion, the same way he did each morning. But something was different about this day. He stared at the blood stains that coated the floor. something was terribly wrong. He followed the trail until he ended up at the headmaster's office, but nothing was there. Mrs. Norris did not appear to agree. She hissed at the ground at the end of the tracks, a large puddle of blood lay there. He immediately said the password and ran up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Something's wrong headmaster! Come quick!" he yelled. Dumbledore, weary as ever, followed Mr. Filch down the stairs and out into the corridor. It was there that he found Harry, lying in a puddle of blood.  
  
"Fetch Madmam Pomfrey! Quickly!" he yelled. He pulled the invisibilty cloak off of Harry's body and examined his wounds. A single tear fell down his cheek. What had happened. He quickly wiped this away and checked on Harry's pulse. It was a steady beat..Harry was alive! He smiled at the young boy, his heart beating wildy. This boy had lived again...through everything Harry always stayed strong.  
  
"There appears to be a more powerful wizard than even myself in this world," he mumbled quietly to himself, "though I have passed through many years in my lifetime."  
  
Madam Pomfrey ran down the hall to where Dumbledore and Harry waited. She gasped at the sight of wounded Harry and shook her head as she cried.  
  
"The poor dear! He's alive! Oh my! I'll have to treat him right away. Headmaster sir, could you please carry him down to the hospital wing?" she asked. Dumbledore nodded and lifted Harry into his arms. He followed Madam Pomfrey down the corridor and set Harry into a bed by the window.  
  
"These are terrible cuts. It'll take at least two days to heal. Will you inform the school of his return?" she asked. Dumbledore thought a moment before shaking his head 'no'.  
  
"I can't have them all flock down here to ask him questions and get in the way of his treatment. I will let Harry speak for himself when the time is right. For now, keep him hidden and let no patients near. Lie if you have to. Things will be settled." he answered. Madam Pomfrey nodded and smiled down at Harry.  
  
"You truely are a wonder Mr. Potter. The boy-who-lived comes back to us again"  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** A/N: I changed some things thanks to reviews. Uh, the name of the chapter for one. For another, uh the whole Professor Lupin imperius curse thing was wrong. (i need to brush up..stupid me), so I just cut that bit out. Oh yes, and I know that it says that neither can live while the other survives in the prophecy, but it didn't say Voldemort had to kill Harry, just that Harry was the onyl one that could kill Voldemort. At least I think that's right....so Harry can still think he'll die. At least for the sake of this story. lol. Hope that covers everything. :) 


	9. Behind the Curtain

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but it's all I wanted to include for now. Chaoter 10 will probably be a bit longer, possibly with some fluff. I'm brainstorming.... :) Anyway, it's a happy chapter, so everyone enjoy! A little H/G....? Read and see!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Harry opened his eyes the next morning to find he was surrounded by a white curtain, but the smell was familiar...the hospital wing! His arms were sore and his head a mess, but he was back at Hogwarts! He took a deep breath and looked at the table beside him. No cards..no flowers..no anything. That is except a white cloth and a bowl of water. Or what looked like water anyway. It was probably one of Madam Pomfrey's potions awaiting to heal his wounds. As he thought of this, Madam Pomfrey herself appeared by his bedside.  
  
"Oh dear! You're awake finally! It's good to see I'll have you know. How do you feel?" she asked. Harry opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't. What was wrong? He thought for a moment before motioning wildly to his mouth. Madam Pomfrey stared in confusion. She did not understand what he was trying to say. She quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. It was painful for Harry to write, as his arms were not fully back to their normal strength, but he quickly scribbled down 'Silencing Charm' on the parchment. Madam Pomfrey nodded with understanding and sighed.  
  
"This is not a good thing. If you've been under a silencing charm this long time, it'll be painful getting your voice back up to rights. Now listen very carefully my dear to what I tell you. I'm going to take the silencing charm off of you, but when i do you'll cough quite a bit. There may be some blood, but it's nothing to get worked up over. Let me get you a bowl to get it all out in." she explained and grabbed a nearby bowl for him to put under his chin. She released him from the silencing charm and at first nothing happened. After a few moments he felt his throat burn more painfully than it had before and he was sent into a fit of coughs. As he continued to gag, droplets of blood filled the bottom of the bowl. Finally, it was over, and Madam Pomfrey handed him a glass of water. He accepted this eagerly and gulped it down quickly. He was feeling a bit better already.  
  
"Thank you." he managed to mumble and placed his head back against his pillow.  
  
"Now Harry, there is something else I've been asked to inform you of. No one knows you've returned yet. Things have been a bit hectic here, and we didn't want a lot of commotion while you were recovering. By the looks of things, you'll be free to go tonight and you can inform everyone you're ok yourself. I hope you don't mind not getting any visitors, it's all for the best." she said as she patted his hand. Harry sighed and nodded.  
  
"Not even Hermione or Ron know?" he asked. Madam Pomfrey shook her head 'no'. He thoguht about how worried they must be, going to classes and not even knowing that he was safe. There was nothing that Harry could do about it. He needed his rest, and they would find out later that night. Everything would be ok. Madam Pomfrey left Harry to his thoughts and once again closed the curtain.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hermione could not even muster up a good yell at Ron as they made their way to the hospital wing. Everything was a mess, and Ron couldn't help the fact he was struggling in Charms. Hermione herself had felt a little behind in Transfiguration the past few days. She playfully punched his shoulder as they continued down the corridor. Ron felt himself ease up a bit and smiled at her.  
  
"Are you sure you aren't mad? If you aren't, I'd have to say that it's truely a first. Not to say I don't like it of course, it's actually a bit of a relief." he said to her as they walked together.  
  
"Haha Ron. Very funny. No I'm not mad at you. I know you didn't mean to turn my hand green, it just happened that way. We're all a little distracted now that Harry is....well, you know." she responded. Ron nodded and sighed. They turned into the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey hurried to their side.  
  
"What's happened here?" she asked as she stared at Hermione's hand. Ron turned red.  
  
"Well... you see..." he started to say, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"I was trying out a new spell and I mixed up the words a bit. As you can see, my hand is no longer its rightful color." she said and laughed. Ron laughed too, but with more of a nervous tone. Harry shot up as he heard their voices. He wanted to call out to them and tell them he was ok, but his throat was burning painfully, and he didn't want to disobey Madam Pomfrey's request to stay silent. He sighed knowing he could do nothing but listen. Still, it warmed his heart to know his friends were still ok.  
  
"The hospital wing sure looks empty. That's a good sign I hope." Ron said quietly to Hermione as Madam Pomfrey searched her cupboard.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder what happened over there." she said motioning to the bed by the window. The curtains were drawn up around it so the person could not be seen.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't we ask?" he suggested. Hermione thanked Madam Pomfrey as she soaked her hand in a lotion like substance.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey? Who's in that bed over there? What happened?" she asked politely.  
  
"Very sick patient. Need some alone time before they're sent on their way." she answered quickly. Hermione shrugged at Ron, who only managed a lop- sided grin. They left the hospital wing side by side, leaving Harry once again. He was dying to leave his bed and follow them, but instead he closed his eyes and returned to slumber.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ginny, Hermione, and Ron sat in silence in the common room. It was getting very late, and they couldn't afford to stay up much longer. Ron urged Ginny to go to bed soon and she waved her brother away. Hermione and Ron wished her goodnight and disappeared up into their dorms. Ginny couldn't sleep when she thought about where Harry could be. What if he was..well..gone? Somehow Ginny knew he was still out there alive. He had to be. She stared at the fire as Harry had once done waiting for Sirius, but she knew no image of Harry would appear through the flame. It was only a little of Ginny's hope, her hope for Harry's safety. After many nights of staying up late and waiting for a sign, she finally let loose and cried. she let the tears soak her face, and her throat swallow hard. She was filled with emotion for Harry, everything she had inside of her. Fear for his life, worry for his safety, sorrow for his pain, sympathy for his situation, but the most powerful of all.love. She loved Harry with all her heart, and no matter how much she tried to deny it to herself she knew it was there. If there was no love on his part, she was ok....she was ok if Harry was ok. She sighed as she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder. Ron was back again to scold her for being up so late no doubt. She didn't bother to turn around, just waited for him to say something. To her surprise, Ron's voice did not reach her from behind.  
  
"I'm not worth your tears," Harry said as best as he could. His voice was still not fully healed. He smiled at Ginny as her face lit up with joy.  
  
"Oh Harry! I knew you were alive!" she whispered excitedly and hugged him tight. He hugged her back as best he could, not caring his arms still pained him. He was happy to see the youngest Weasley again, her hair as fiery red as ever.  
  
"It must have been horrible! How did you....? I mean are you...? I know I shouldn't ask.....it's just...." she continued on and on. Harry let out a small laugh and shook his head.  
  
"I guess it wasn't as bad as breaking a nail or anything, but it hurt." he said to her and sat down. She was filled with so many different thoughts, she didn't know how to reply.  
  
"You're joking! My god! You send me into a frenzy of tears and pain because i have no idea what had happened to you and then you come back and joke!?" she yelled. Harry stared at her with curiousity. Was she truely angry with him? he felt an odd feeling at the pit of his stomach. Guilt? What was it?  
  
"I didn't...I was...well..." he mumbled a bit before coughing. Ginny's eyes gleamed and shined a chocolate brown as she sat down beside him.  
  
"You truely just amaze me Harry." she said and stared at him warmly. He felt his face grow a bit hot as he stared back at her, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Yeah...uh...well.' was all he could squeak out. She laughed and hugged him again. Harry noted that even though her eyes were red from crying, she still looked somewhat beautiful. Not that he liked her or anything, she was Ron's sister! But she did smell really good....  
  
"I have to go get Hermione! I can't believe I've been so selfish and just kept you here...and oh...I'm sorry! I was just so...It's just that I... I'll go get her!" Ginny said flushing a bit red and running up the stairs. Harry eyed her as she did so and shook his head as he smiled. She was definately an interesting member of the Weasley family. She had grown quite a bit....  
  
"Ginny? What the bloody hell are you doing down here? Harry's head is not going to magically appear in the fire anytime soon... so please stop obsessing and just go...." Ron said coming down the stairs and rubbing his eyes. He stopped short as he saw a tangled mess of black hair on the couch instead of brilliant red/orange. He stared in bewilderment for a moment before rushing to his side.  
  
"Harry! Oh my god mate! You're ok! What in bloody hell happened? What did you do with my sister?" he yelled all at once. Harry gre wide-eyed at the last comment. what did he do with Ginny?  
  
"Uh.....huh?" he asked in confusion. Ron laughed.  
  
"I mean where'd she go? I mean...god it's good to see you!" he said happily. Harry smiled and hugged Ron before turning to hug Hermione as she rushed down the stairs followed closely by Ginny.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were back!? I know you've been in the hospital wing! You were the one behind the curtains weren't you?!" she shouted at him before hugging him again. He stumbled backward a bit before responding.  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't allowed. They wanted me to get better." he answered. He wished he could say more, but it was getting to be too much. His throat seared with pain. Luckily, Ron and Hermione did most of the talking as they stayed up through the early hours of the morning. Everything was explained. Ginny listened intently as they conversed between each other. There had been so much history between the three of them that it was hard to fit in. Harry took notice of her presence more than the others she noticed. He was just so caring and considerate toward everyone. He would smile at her and ask her questions like she was one of his best friends. He even told her to come and sit down beside him if she was tired of standing. She accepted gratefully and blushed as he brushed her hair out of her face. Eventually though, they decided that sleep was a necessity and they dragged their feet behind them as they parted. Lucky for them tomorrow was Saturday! 


	10. Cold Weather, Warm Cheeks

A/N: I was home sick from school with a stomach virus for two days, so chapter 10 is a bit longer than the others. lol. At least I think so anyway. I hope it is to everyone's satisfaction. I don't own any characters except the ones I make up...blah blah blah...and on with the story! :) A little R/Hr and H/G in this chapter I think! But I'm trying to get it to progress slowly....anyway....*cough* you can read now.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Over the next few days everyone was talking about Harry's return. There were many phrases repeated throughout the castle such as "He's back, can you believe it!?", "Harry Potter is so brave!", and from certain Slytherin groups,"I can't believe he's still here." Of course Harry ( being the person he was ) hated all the attention, but it was all understandable. He remembered walking into the Great Hall for breakfast the morning after he had been back in the common room. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop...and then suddenly the room burtsed with applause and admiration. It had actually made Harry feel quite uncomfortable, but no matter how much people would whisper about the incident in the corridors, things went back to normal. Well, as normal as things get in Hogwarts. The only thing on Harry's mind was the lovely Saturday morning that awaited him at the end of the week, a day filled with nothing but quidditch.....  
  
"She's not very good at dodging bludgers," Harry said as Rina Bardy circled the quidditch pitch.  
  
"Well Ginny's quite good at dodging those things. Especially since she had to practice with Fred and George when I wasn't around," Ron replied and smiled. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Just because she's Ginny doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on her. It also doesn't mean that I'll automatically rule out any other potential chasers. I suggest you do the same Ron, think about what's good for the team." Harry scolded. Ron sighed and took his place in front of the hoops to help another student try out. He was the keeper after all, and the whole point of being a chaser is to get the quaffle past the keeper and through one of the hoops. After many tryouts and an hour of deliberation, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team chose it's 2 new chasers. But to the students' dismay, the results would not be posted until the next morning.  
  
Ginny trudged back to the common room where Hermione was waiting for her.  
  
"So Ginny, how did it go?" Hermione asked putting down her quill and smiling.  
  
"Eh..terrible. Bonnie Hashcrow was so much better than I was. I almost forgot for a moment I wasn't looking for the snitch. I was so used to taking Harry's place at the end of last year, that it seemed the natural thing to do out there, but chaser is so much more fun! I hope I made it!" Ginny said excitedly. Hermione frowned.  
  
"You mean they haven't told you yet?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head sadly. "Well that's just not fair. Harry is the Captain, maybe I can get him to let something slip." Hermione added with a grin. Ginny laughed, but shook her head once more.  
  
"That's alright Hermione. I don't want to take advantage of Harry like that. I'll wait like the rest of them, it's only fair." she replied and smiled. Hermione agreed and mentioned something about Ginny having 'a good head on her shoulders'. It was then that Ron and Harry walked through the portrait hole talking and laughing. Hermione motioned for Ginny to come closer.  
  
"You should tell Ron about Dean now. I mean, he may be overprotective, but I saw him getting ready to say something to him the other day....and I'm sure Dean was confused when he mentioned it before." Hermione whispered. Ginny sighed and nodded quickly before tugging on Ron's robes.  
  
"Hey Gin, what is it?" he asked. He assumed of course that she wanted to know if she would be Gryffindor's newest chaser. Ginny hesitated.  
  
"I need to tell you something." she replied and Ron waited for her to go on. " Dean and I aren't dating," she muttered.  
  
"He broke up with you?!" Ron yelled, angry that his friend would just dump his little sister like that.  
  
"No, no! Ron calm down. It's just well... I was tired of you bugging me about Michael when we were going out, so I lied and said I was going out with Dean so you would fix your attention on him while I looked for someone I really liked." Ginny explained as calmly as possible. Harry coughed and Hermione nudged him with her elbow. He shrugged at her and continued to watch as Ginny and Ron talked.  
  
"Well at least you haven't had more than one boyfriend already when I haven't even had one girlfriend myself." Ron said and shrugged. It was hard to be mad at Ginny, she was too innocent. Ginny laughed and shook her head. Hermione jumped up.  
  
"Well I'm sure it would be easier for you to get a girlfriend if you didn't ask every girl in the school to be your date without even getting to know them! Not to mention drooling over veelas all the time!" Hermione spat at him. Ginny slowly backed away and sat down next to Harry, where the two watched as Ron and Hermione stared at each other.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione! That is in 4th year, and I was desperate! You were desperate too! You went with Viktor Krum for crying out loud!" he shot back. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Viktor was very sweet! He asked me because he liked me, not because it suddenly dawned on him that I was a female and could be asked to dances! Sorry if I don't like being 85th choice, Ron!" Hermione screamed. Ron threw his hands up into the air.  
  
"You were not my 85th choice Hermione! You were.....just....nevermind! Maybe I should just leave before this turns into another S.P.E.W. lecture!" he fumed. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Well what's wrong with that!? Maybe it should turn into one! You should treat women and house-elves the same, be kind and gentle and have some respect! I guess that's just too much for certain red-heads to handle!" she shouted. Ginny and Harry stared at one another for a moment before quietly laughing and continuing to watch the argument.  
  
"I have plenty of respect for women Hermione!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"YOUR MOM DOESN'T COUNT RON!" Hermione screamed. Harry jumped up.  
  
"I LOVE BUTTERBEER!" he screamed at the top of his lungs before Ron could retaliate against Hermione. They (including Ginny) stared at him bewildered. He smiled and gave a sigh of satisfaction.  
  
"Have you gone absolutely insane?" Ginny asked before laughing hysterically. Harry smiled and rubbed his hair sheepishly before answering.  
  
"I just wanted to stop you guys from going any further. It was getting pretty nasty, and I know you both don't mean what you are saying. No point in saying stuff you don't mean, right?" he asked them. They stared a moment longer (Ginny still laughing) and shook their heads.  
  
"I guess you're right. Don't know where butterbeer comes into play though." Ron replied. Hermione laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." she started to say but Ron quieted her.  
  
"No Hermione, you were right. Can we just please get over this whole Krum...ball....girl....respecting houselves thing?" Ron asked and smiled. Hermione laughed and gave him a hug.  
  
"Yeah. I have to admit, you've grown up quite a bit since then. It wouldn't be fair to hold you against previous actions." Hermione replied with a grin. Ron rolled his eyes and gave her another hug. Harry coughed.  
  
"So I'm gonna go to the library now. I need a book for astronomy." he mentioned. Ron and Hermione broke apart and acknowledged him.  
  
"Ok then. I'd come with you, but I have everything I need." Hermione said and sat back down to finish her weekend homework. Ron shrugged and waved goodbye. Ginny sighed.  
  
"I'll come with you Harry. We'll leave this two eggheads alone. I myself need to check out some library books..."Ginny said and got up. Harry smiled and waved goodbye to the other two. As he and Ginny left, he could swear he heard Ron's slightly faded voice saying... "egghead? I'll tell her...", but they turned the corner and it was gone.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
The new Gryffindor chasers were announced as Bonnie Hashcrow and Ginny Weasley. This of course was a shock for Ginny, and left Ron with a beam of pride permanently attached to his face right up until the first game against Hufflepuff. Ginny scored 50 points for the team, and Harry caught the snitch hovering about 2 feet above Ron's head. This was of course carried on in coversation all through the month.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were covered by various volunteers. Mr. Weasley took a week off work to teach new jinxes. Even Neville's grandma came in for a day to teach how to dodge curses. Unfortuantely, she fell over a desk and crashed into a pile of boxes, which didn't help with convincing the students that dodging curses was a simple task. Things would be carrying on this way even up to the Christmas holidays, which were quickly approaching....  
  
"Harry, c'mon! Cho honestly didn't take you in there..did she?" Ginny asked as they walked by a cozy cafe like shop in Hogsmeade. Harry shrugged and laughed at the memory. He had been really uncomfortable sitting at a table alone with Cho..with all these couples around just...kissing....  
  
"I see nothing wrong with it! It looks like a cute little place. I don't know why you would even think of mentioning you were going to meet me when you were in there. I would be too caught up in the moment to remember a thing!" Hermione said happily as she looked throught the window. Ron made a face and pretended to gag at Ginny. Ginny crinkled up her nose and giggled. Hermione laughed. "That would be really cute, Ron, if I couldn't see your reflection in the window." Hermione said and shook her head. Ron blushed and looked away, too embarassed to comment.  
  
"Lets go into Honeydukes! I'm dying for some chocolate frogs!" Ron said and headed toward the store. Harry's eyes widened. Honeydukes was the last place he wanted to go into. Hermione shook her head at Ron's retreating figure.  
  
"I don't understand you Ron. You have plenty of candy stashed up in your dorm. Don't think I haven't seen it!" she yelled. Ron pretended not to hear as he walked in. Hermione turned around to face Harry and Ginny before going through the door.  
  
"Do either of you understand anything about him? If you do, would you mind sharing some of the information with me? It's getting pretty tiring trying to keep up with him!" she said and rolled her eyes. She noticed Harry was looking a bit distant. "You look a bit queasy Harry. Everything alright?" she questioned. He scratched his head and winced at the store sign. Ginny patted his shoulder.  
  
"It's probably all the cold air. It is pretty extreme weather we are having for so early in the winter season. Maybe he just needs to warm up. Do you wanna go with him to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer? I'll make sure to force Ron along. Oh, this is all of course if Harry wants to. It's up to you Harry." she said and rubbed her hands together. Harry nodded. It was pretty cold, he could use some warming up.  
  
"Nah, I think I might be getting the hang of forcing Ron along. Why don't you go, Ginny, and Ron and I will be along quickly." Hermione replied. Ginny nodded and watched as Hermione walked into the shop.  
  
"Well, I hope you don't mind being stuck with me for a few minutes. I know I look pretty awful in the cold." she said and laughed. Harry stared at her shining face. It looked a bit pale, and her nose had more of a red tint to it than was usual, but all in all she looked...well...sorta nice.  
  
"No, not at all. You look fine." Harry said and smiled. She laughed and playfully punched his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, sure..whatever you say. Not to kill the day and ruin the mood or anything, but what was up back there?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't really want to have to go into Honeydukes for awhile, since I was stuck in the cellar of the place." he replied. Ginny covered her hand with her mouth and gasped.  
  
"I completely forgot! Well then I vow never to eat candy again! Except...I do have a bit of a sweet tooth, so...I may break this vow when the occasion calls for it. You understand." Ginny said blushing. 'I'm acting like a 5 year old' she scolded herself. Harry laughed.  
  
"You can eat candy whenever you want. I won't stop you. I have a bit of a thing for chocolate myself sometimes." he said happily and rubbed his hands together. 'It's soooo cold, but Ginny is surprisingly good company' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Don't we all?" Ginny asked and flung her hair over her shoulder. Harry agreed and opened the door to the Three Broomsticks for her. She thanked him and casually walked inside.  
  
"Ah, much warmer in here," Harry thought aloud and sat down with Ginny. She took her hands from her pockets and made their order.  
  
"2 butterbeers please," she said politely. Harry tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Don't you mean 4?" he asked her. Ginny laughed.  
  
"I'm not ordering Ron and Hermione's drinks until they come. Knowing Ron, he'll take forever deciding what he wants and come in here about an hour after I've ordered, and it'll be bloody cold by then!" Ginny said and smirked.  
  
"I guess that's true. I guess you and I can just talk while we wait for them." Harry stated and stared down at the table. Ginny became a bit more uncomfortable, but tried to hide it from him. That's when she spotted the couple sitting a few tables down from where she and Harry were sitting. She tugged on Harry's sleeve and pointed.  
  
"Looks like both our old flames are having a good time." Ginny said as Harry spotted them. Harry rolled his eyes as he watched Cho give Michael puppy dog eyes.  
  
"What is it with her? I think I'm just like Ron, I have no clue when it comes to girls. I mean, why does she bring Michael here and brought me to a spot that made me want to hurl myself out the window?" Harry asked. Ginny laughed and patted his arm.  
  
"Eh, don't worry about it. It's always been this way. Girls don't understand guys, and guys don't understand girls. We can manage to get along just fine. And knowing Michael, he probably came here before Cho even had time to suggest going anywhere else. You're much nicer Harry, you care about what other people want." Ginny explained. Harry blushed and shook his head at Cho and Michael.  
  
"At least she's happy with him. She just kept crying on me all the time. I used to go all..weird whenever I was around her, but now I just don't care anymore." Harry said and shrugged. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Yeah. I used to get all happy around Michael. Now I want to hex him whenever I pass him in the corridor." Ginny said and crinkled up her nose. Harry chuckled. 'Wow, I've told Ginny a lot. I guess it just..came out. At least she doesn't think I'm crazy. She's kinda nice to talk to' Harry thought. Ginny smiled at him. 'He's so cute when he smiles. I wish he would more often. Maybe I should stop prying into his business with this whole Cho thing, he'll probably get really angry with me...' Ginny thought and wrung her hands. She bit her lip and Harry stared at her for a moment, but they were quickly snapped out of their thoughts when their butterbeer arrived. Ginny thanked the woman and paid.  
  
"I could've paid for my own!" Harry argued, but Ginny waved to him as if to say 'nonsense'. She took a sip and motioned with her eyes to Cho and Michael's table.  
  
"I think we've been spotted," Ginny whispered. Harry turned to see Cho glaring at him. He snorted and turned back around.  
  
"So what? I can hang out with my friends in here, right?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. 'Friends' Ginny thought and sighed. Harry noticed that when she was thinking her eyes would sparkle. It was pretty interesting. He was jerked from his thoughts again as the Three Broomsticks quieted and Cho's voice could be heard.  
  
"Harry was so spacey. He hardly looked at me the whole time and all he could talk about was how he was supposed to meet some other girl," she said to Michael. Michael nodded feverishly.  
  
"Yeah, Ginny was always bragging about how she was sorted into Gryffindor like her brothers. It was like she had something against Ravenclaws or something. I don't care anyway, she wasn't exactly a beauty queen," Michael said in response. Cho just sniffled and took his hand. Ginny clenched her fist and stood up.  
  
"Yeah, well you vomitted all over my robes twice! And I caught you picking your nose when we were studying! I didn't want your scummy hands all over my notes!" Ginny yelled. A couple people turned and looked, Harry just stared in shock. Michael then did something real mature, he stuck his tongue out at Ginny and grabbed Cho's hand. They got up to leave and Cho shot Harry a death glance on her way out the door. Harry laughed and sunk down in his seat. Ginny let a tear run down her cheek.  
  
"What gives him the right to be such a....a...jerk?!" she asked no one in particular and stared into her mug. Harry frowned.  
  
"Aw Ginny, don't listen to him. He's just jealous because you dumped him and are still looking as beautiful as ever," Harry said to comfort her. She smiled at Harry and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, well I guess it's expected for him to hate me. But Cho used to be so nice, I guess Michael must have rubbed off on her or something." Ginny said sadly. Harry took a sip of his butterbeer. He had no idea what to say. His mind had gone completely blank. Ginny coughed and blushed a bit before pointing toward the door. Hermione was dragging Ron in by his sleeve. Harry laughed and waved them over.  
  
"Sorry we took awhile guys, but Ron had to look at every type of candy in the store at least 3 times before he'd buy anything!" she said exasperated and collapsed next to Ginny. Ron sat down next to Harry and across from Hermione.  
  
"It's such a good selection. I can't help but be hypnotized." Ron spoke for himself and flashed Hermione a smile. She shook her head and waved down a waitress.  
  
"It's like I was saying to Harry earlier; the Weasley's have a bit of a sugar addiction, right Ron?" Ginny asked. Ron violently moved his head up and down. Hermione ordered two butterbeers and turned to face Harry.  
  
"Feeling any better?" she asked. Harry nodded and took a sip from his mug. 'I wonder what Ginny's favorite type of candy is..' he thought to himself.  
  
"It's too bad Fred and George set up shop in Diagon Alley. I would've paid them a nice long visit while we were here." Ron said absent mindedly.  
  
"Yeah, it is a shame, but a smart move. Zonkos is their competition. It would be tough on their business if they started their shop so close by," Hermione replied. Ginny smiled. ' I wonder what Harry is thinking' she thought to herself. Hermione coughed and nudged her with her elbow. Ginny snapped out of her daze and blushed.  
  
"Uh, sorry...what were you saying?" she asked. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the door opening loudly. Two girls around Ginny's age came wandering up to the table, with excited expressions plastered on their faces.  
  
"There you are Gin! We've been looking all over for you!" the first girl, with bright blonde locks, said to the group. The second girl, a tall brunette, waved. Harry recognized her as Bonnie Hashcrow, the 4th year Gryffindor that was now on the quidditch team.  
  
"Spending quality time with your brother? That's nice. Well we were hoping you'd come to Zonkos with us, we heard they've got some new stuff in!" Bonnie said eagerly. Ginny stuck out her tongue and cringed.  
  
"Eh, I'm not bothering with that place again. Now that Fred and George have a joke shop, I have to show them my support 100 percent!" Ginny said proudly. The blonde girl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well of course you do silly! That's why you need to come with us and check out the competition. Think of it as your own little spy mission, all information gets sent to the twins." she said and pouted to persuade her. Bonnie jumped up and down clapping her hands. Her eyes widened when she saw Harry. She giggled and nudged the blonde. When the blonde saw where her friend was looking she giggled and turned back to Ginny.  
  
"On second thought, if I were you, I'd stay right where I was." she said and laughed. Ron grinned like a maniac and Hermione tried not to laugh. Harry put his head in his hand to hide his red face and Ginny choked on her butterbeer.  
  
"That's alright. I've imposed on them long enough. You guys are Ron's friends. I shouldn't be here." Ginny said nervously and got up. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No Ginny! It's no trouble.." Hermione started to say but Ginny stopped her. Ron shrugged. Harry looked up to say goodbye, pretty upset about the fact that his good company was walking out the door, but Bonnie was giggling and waving at him like crazy. "See you later Captain Potter!" she shouted. He groaned and put his head right back into his hands. As the girls left Hermione finally started to laugh.  
  
"Poor Ginny, to be stuck with friends like those," Ron said and chuckled. Harry tried to calm himself and return his face to its normal shade.  
  
"What was that all about Harry?" Ron added and looked at him.  
  
"I have no idea. Am I ugly or something?" Harry asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I think they were thinking the opposite Harry." she replied. Harry mouthed 'oh' and tried to switch the subject.  
  
"How do you know, Hermione?" Ron asked, curious.  
  
"I've heard lots of girls talking about him in the library. They said the summer was good to him, and something about fainting...and....there were lots of giggles..." Hermione said and shrugged. ' That can't be true. No girl would like me..' Harry thought and shook his head. Ron sighed.  
  
"Oi. To be you mate, I'd give anything. I'm afraid I've been cursed with Weasley genes." he said and tugged on his ears.  
  
"Oh Ron, you're very attractive!" Hermione said quickly. 'Oh no...' she thought to herself, but Ron just blushed.  
  
"I think I've had enough butterbeer. Hogsmeade isn't getting any more interesting today. Anyone up for going back to the castle?" Harry asked. The two nodded and paid for the butterbeers before heading out the door. 


	11. Holiday Feelings

A/N: I think this is a good size chapter. Hopefully it is because I don't have any more time to work on it with all the make-up work I have from school. So anyway... this chapter is starting to get a litter deeper into the H/G and R/Hr thing, but not too much. I'm trying to take it slow. It would be weird to just thrust them into anything, right? I think so. I don't own the characters...I'm not rich...yada yada. I had a bit of writer's block, so I'm praying this turned out ok. Review and let me know what you think please! It helps a lot. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! : ^ )  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Harry was heartbroken to see them go. Ron and Ginny were leaving this year for christmas at the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were set on spending quality time with the family since no one knew what would happen during the next few years. Bill and Charlie took time off work, Fred and George as well (though it was hard for Harry to see them as grown business men out in the world), but Percy refused to come home. This had angered Mr. Weasley, but he decided not to take any action, because Percy did after all work for the minister of magic. Ron and Ginny, with the blessing of their parents, had requested that Harry come along as well, but Harry politely declined. He felt that it was only fair for them to spend quality time together, and even though he was appreciative of everything the Weasley's had given him, he was not an official member of the family.  
  
Hermione was leaving as she normally did. Her parents refused to let her stay at Hogwarts, since she was growing fast and they did not want to spend christmas without her. Harry insisted that she should go. Everyone was so worried about him. He would be the only Gryffindor left in the common room for an entire week, but he didn't mind. He didn't have a family to rush home to. So he would stay alone and think about......things....  
  
"Oh Harry, I just can't stand to leave you like this!" Hermione whimpered. Harry shook his head and put a finger to his lips to silence her. He gave her a quick hug and patted her back.  
  
"No worries Hermione. This is where I'm meant to be. You're meant to be with your family." Harry said in a small voice and nodded to her in reassurance. She sniffed and turned to say goodbye to Ron.  
  
"Ron, I wish I could spend Christmas with you as well," Hermione said sadly. He smiled and blushed a little.  
  
"Yeah, well...just open my gift and think of me, and I'll do the same for you." he replied. She nodded and hesistated before enveloping him in a hug. She smiled at Ginny.  
  
"You're going to have a great Christmas Ginny. Take care of yourself." she said politely. Ginny nodded and gave her a quick hug as Hermione grabbed her trunk. She gave one final wave before exiting through the portrait hole, headed for home. Ron sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.  
  
"I still don't get why you won't come with us mate, but I know you've made up your mind." Ron said sadly. Harry shook his head 'yes' and sighed.  
  
"You're my best friend Ron, you know that right?" Harry asked him. Ron gave a half-smile and gave Harry a quick hug.  
  
"Of course I do, as long as you know you're mine. 6 years...." Ron said shaking his head in disbelief. Harry smiled. It had been 6 years...and he was ok.  
  
"Yup. Well, Happy Christmas Ron. I'll be seeing ya." Harry said.  
  
"Same to you. Don't depress yourself. Think about positive things ok?" Ron replied. Harry nodded and watched as Ron picked up his trunk. He stared at Ginny who was wringing her hands and staring down at her trunk sadly.  
  
"Don't take too long Gin. I'll see you down there." Ron said to her and left. Ginny sighed and looked up at Harry with a tear in her eye.  
  
"Ginny! Don't..please.." Harry started to say, but Ginny quickly interrupted him.  
  
"No one should be alone on Christmas." she said loudly. He stared at her for a moment before giving her a hug.  
  
"You'll have your brothers and parents. Concentrate on them and don't worry about me." Harry ordered. Ginny sniffled.  
  
"You can't honestly tell me that you don't want anyone to think of you over the holidays." Ginny replied. He thought a minute and looked down at her.  
  
"I suppose I can't stop you from thinking about me...I mean if you really want to, but I mean, I'll be ok here Ginny. Honestly." He stated and nervously pulled away. Ginny bit her lip.  
  
"Well I will be thinking of you, just enough so that you know someone cares about you out there. I guess I'll see you after break." Ginny said smiling slightly. Harry nodded and grinned.  
  
"I look forward to it. Have a happy Christmas Ginny. You and Ron both." Harry told her. She sighed. 'There he goes again..I'm only Ron's younger sister to him' Ginny thought to herself. She gave a meek smile as she grabbed her things and headed for the door. Before she left she turned back around to face him. Was it just her imagination, or did he look completely..depressed?  
  
"I got you something, but you can't have it until Christmas. I made Dobby promise to keep it for me." she said, but left before Harry could respond. For once she didn't want to know what he would say. She just wanted to leave. If she stayed there any longer, she'd be locked in those pools of green forever.  
  
Harry sighed as the last of the Gryffindors left Hogwarts. He was alone again. All he could think about was Ginny's crying figure as she left for home. She was passionate about so many things. She truely believed people should be together for the holidays, but why should he bother to intrude on their traditions? He admitted to himself that he would like nothing more than to be at the Burrow for winter break, but Hogwarts was warm and cozy. He did have some thinking to do....and well....it's not like he didn't care about them. In fact, he had slipped a present into each of their trunks before they left. It was just..the way things had to be for Harry this year. Oh how he would miss them...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Harry trudged around Hogwarts about an hour later. He was bored already, with no one to keep him company. If it were as it normally was, he's probably be playing chess with Ron in the common room, talking about the Chuddley Cannons, or how Bill and Charlie were driving Mrs. Weasley crazy. Maybe even Percy would be mentioned, not without a few curses muttered under Ron's breath. This year Luna had stayed behind because her father was out searching for good Quibbler articles. Harry had been interested by Luna during the last part of 5th year. She was definately....different, but now he found himself with a lack of things to say around her. She had tried to talk with him about the veil in the Department of Mysteries, but he found that he had finally accpeted Sirius's death and could not bring himself to believe there was anything he could do to change things. He was connected to something bigger than he could control.  
  
It was as Harry wandered the corridors that he felt himself bump into something soft. He looked down to see Cho's face staring up at his (even though she was older, Harry was much taller), tear stained as usual. If it had been a year before he would have blushed like crazy, or stammered as he spoke, but things had changed. He sighed and took a step back.  
  
"Sorry Cho. I wasn't watching where I was going." he said calmly. Cho wiped her tears and smiled up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry too Harry! But I mean..well for...well you see, Michael dumped me." she spit out. Harry could only manage to say "oh". He did feel sorry for Cho, she was still a pretty and intelligent girl who didn't deserve to be heartbroken.  
  
"You know why?" she asked him. Harry felt a little nervous. Even though his attraction to the girl in front of him had vanished, she could still find a way to make him uncomfortable.  
  
"No." he said simply. She sighed and held back her tears.  
  
"I told him I liked somebody else." she said and bit her lip. If things were the way they used to be, Harry would have stared admiringly at the older girl and prayed that she had meant him. Now he felt the opposite. He hoped she was over Harry..that she had only used him as a pain easer...  
  
"That's too bad for Michael. I'm sure he didn't like that." Harry muttered. Cho shook her head sadly.  
  
"No, he didn't. I was so mean to you Harry. I thought you liked that girl I always see you with, but the way she stares at that red-head boy, well now I know you guys are just friends." she spilled. Harry felt a little angry now. Of course he was just friends with Hermione. Why didn't she just ask him about it?  
  
"Yeah, I don't like Hermione like that." he replied. She sniffed and took a step closer to him.  
  
"Well do you think you could give me a second chance? I really like you Harry. You're the only one who knows....just...knows...." she said quietly. Harry was heartbroken. She liked him for his understanding of personal pain. That was all. He said nothing. He didn't know what to say. She stared at him expectantly, but his lips never moved.  
  
"Christmas is a time of forgivness you know. I like you Harry, really." she said again. Harry was hesitant. She had JUST broken up with her boyfriend and she was running to him for comfort. That's all she wanted him from before....comfort from Cedric's death. Harry admitted that he still felt some desire to be near her, to be the one should could turn to, but not as much as he did before. It was not enough to act on, only enough for friendship. He wanted to be able to comfort someone, to hold them and love them like other boyfriends did, but not this way. Not the way Cho wanted him to. It just didn't seem to fit.  
  
"I'm sorry Cho, I'd love to be friends with you....but I....I....I like somebody else." he stammered. His last pharse hit him hard in the face. 'I like somebody else?' he thought to himself. Thoughts reeled through his head. Things screamed at him, but he didn't know what. 'What am I talking about? Who am I saying.....I didn't mean that!' he yelled to himself. Cho teared up again.  
  
"Who?" she asked as she backed away from him. He didn't know. He honestly didn't know. Did he even mean what he said? He meant the first half. He only wanted to be friends....but...but there was no one else.....right?  
  
"I uh... just...please Cho. Don't cry over me. I want to be your friend." He said again.  
  
"I want to be your friend too Harry. I'm sorry I brought this up. I feel so stupid. I hope you can forgive me. I'll see you around." she said sadly and walked away. Harry was frozen in his spot. What had just happened? A thought suddenly popped into his head.  
  
'I'm not worth your tears' he had whispered to Ginny in the common room a month or so earlier. He felt his heart break. It was true..he wasn't worth anyone's tears.... he felt himself once again start moving. When he looked up, he felt a shock of sky blue hit him. He was staring into the soft eyes of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Professor" he said quietly. Dumbledore smiled at him warmly.  
  
"Hello Harry. Staying at Hogwarts again this year?" he asked, knowing the answer. Harry sighed and gave a small nod. "The others have gone home I presume. Well hopefully you'll have a nice peaceful time on your own."  
  
"I was hoping I could just relax some and think," Harry replied.  
  
"Ah yes, but where's the fun in that?" he asked. Harry was hurting, and Dumbledore knew it.  
  
"I guess not so much. I'll miss Hermione and Ron....and...and...Ginny," Harry said slowly. Dumbledore smiled widely.  
  
"I'm sure. Well I have some things to take care of Harry, but if you're not busy thinking, I'd like to invite you to share a cup of hot cocoa with me christmas afternoon. An old wizard like me could use the company. Don't answer right away, just show up if you feel like at 2. The password is 'peppermints'. Have to be in the holiday spirit you know." Dumbledore said merrily. Harry couldn't help but smile at the offer.  
  
"Thank you sir." he said simply. Dumbledore nodded and walked away, leaving Harry to himself once more. At least there was one person left at Hogwarts he could share the holiday with.....  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Ron bounded into Ginny's room, flinging the door open and grinning like crazy.  
  
"It's Christmas!" he shouted. Ginny smiled up at him and shook her head.  
  
"Well of course it is. So are we going downstairs?" she asked. Ron thought for a moment before sitting down on the end of her bed.  
  
"Nah. Lets open our presents from our friends first." Ron replied.  
  
"Just you and me?" she asked. Ron's eyes twinkled and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, just me and you." he replied. She hugged him and he patted her back.  
  
"I love you Ron. You're a good brother you know." she said quietly. He blushed a bit and playfully hit her.  
  
"I love you too. You're not so bad." he said and laughed. She chuckled and slid out of bed to grab a gift.  
  
"This is for you from Hermione. She told me to give it to you," Ginny said and handed him a package. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's probably a book about how procrastination is unacceptable," he said noticing the shape of the gift. Ginny sighed.  
  
"Since when do you use such big words? Besides, it's not nice to judge Hermione like that." she said. Ron felt a little bad about his comment, but quietly unwrapped his gift. He was not surprised to see a book, but it had no title. It was just maroon with a gold trim, nothing on the front of it whatsoever. As he flipped it open to the first page, he noticed it was actually a photo album. Inside were pictures of him playing quidditch, and a couple of Harry, and few of Hermione herself. He looked at each page completely stunned.  
  
"This isn't a Hermione gift..." he said in confusion. Ginny shook her head and laughed.  
  
"She said she wanted to do something special this year and asked me my opinion on what to get you. I said a lifetime supply of chocolate frogs, but she came up with this instead. I had to bug Colin for a week to borrow his camera though." Ginny said, smiling at the memory. Ron was in awe. 'Why would Hermione do this for me? God I miss her...maybe I should owl her or...something' he thought.  
  
"Wow, that was really nice of her. Why would she....I mean this is... well, uh.Ginny you should open a gift now." Ron mumbled. Ginny laughed and grabbed a package close to her bed. She unwrapped the paper to reveal a necklace with an emerald green star in the center and a silver chain. She beamed with joy.  
  
"Who is that from?" Ron asked.  
  
"My friend Bonnie," Ginny answered. Ron smiled and nodded. He grabbed another one of his gifts and smiled at the Chuddley Cannons poster that was revealed.  
  
"I'm beginning to think Harry has a theme to my christmas gifts," he said and chuckled. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well if you talked about anything other than quidditch than maybe he'd know of something else to get you," she replied. Ron shrugged and motioned for her to grab a gift.She unwrapped one to find a book about being a female quidditch player. She laughed at her gift from Hermione, it was....thoughtful.  
  
"Told you Hermione liked to give books," he said in a smug tone. Ginny shrugged and placed it on her bedside table. Ron grabbed a gift and looked at it strangely.  
  
"Who's that one from?" Ginny asked. Ron choked a bit and scratched his head.  
  
"Uh, well it's from Luna..." he said blushing. Ginny laughed.  
  
"That girl fancies you I think. She's a bit odd, but has a good heart..." Ginny told him fighting back a laugh. Ron found a box of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and a few issues of The Quibbler inside. He stared at them a few moments before pushing them aside and sighing.  
  
"I guess we should go downstairs now, eh?" Ron asked. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"I've got one more," she said and looked down at her gift. Ron smiled.  
  
"Ah, from Harry, right? Wonder what he got you. Maybe a broom polishing kit, since he is the quidditch captain. He's taking it a bit seriously I'd have to say," Ron said with a grin. Ginny shrugged and opened it. Inside were various types of candy, Bernie Bott's every flavor beans, hard candies, sugar quills, chocolate frogs, the whole works. Along with it, a note. Ginny smiled as she picked it up.  
  
' For your sugar addiction. I went back to Honeydukes after you left with your friends. That was of course with Ron and Hermione complaining the whole time, thinking I was crazy for buying so much candy after they had just been there. I was a little uneasy, but I guess now you can't say I don't appreciate my friends. Oh yeah, share some with Ron. I'm sure he's snickering right now. - Harry '  
  
Ginny couldn't help but feel a little guilty she had made him go back to Honeydukes because of her stupid sweet tooth, but it was so nice of him. It was most definately a Harry Potter thing to do. He amazed her more and more each day, though she wished it wasn't like that. He didn't see her the way she saw him, and every now and again it hurt to think about it. She thought about Harry alone at Hogwarts and prayed he was alright. Ron snapped her out of his thoughts as he yelled.  
  
"My god! He got you all this candy!? Jeeze! You better be up to sharing that with that older brother you love so much," Ron said excitedly. Ginny laughed and grinned at him.  
  
"George will get plenty of this. Thanks for being so concerned."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Harry yawned as he stepped out of bed. Snowflakes fell softly outside the window of the dormitory, the first snow of the winter. 'Too bad I'm alone' Harry thought as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. It was Christmas again and christmas meant gifts. He smiled as he found his way down to the common room. He had placed all his gifts by the fireplace, waiting anxiously to be able to open them. He had contemplated opening them early (who would know?), but decided that would ruin the best part of Christmas. Well, one of the best parts. The best part of Christmas was being with family, but he didn't have family anymore. He held back a tear or two as he curled himself up in a chair with his gifts. The first one he opened was from Ron. It was a bit of polish for his broom (he had recently run out since he cherished his broom so much) and a couple of chocolate frogs. Harry smiled at this, he could never get enough chocolate. Ron's gift was accompanied by the famous knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley. Harry could not help but feel a bit more content with himself. No matter how bad things got, he could always count on a sweater for Christmas. This year it was dark blue with a green H in the center. He put it on right away and grabbed his gift from Hermione. He was surprised to see it was not shaped like a book. He opened it to find a bunch of packets of hot cocoa mix and a knitted blanket. Hermione had picked up a few more tips on how to knit from Mrs. Weasley at the burrow during the summer. Harry was surprised when she hadn't made any hats for the houseleves, but she had obviously been working on this. He smiled at it and placed it around his shoulders. Christmas was turning out to be alright. The last gift he opened was a cake made by Hagrid. It was a bit odd looking, but he ate some anyway and was grateful to have it. After a few moments of groggily staring at the fire going in the common room, Harry was shaken when two large eyes appeared in front of his own.  
  
"Harry Potter is alone on Christmas, sir?" Dobby asked him. Harry smiled meekly.  
  
"Hi Dobby. Um, yes...I'm alone today, but it's ok really," Harry said and scratched his head.  
  
"Well Dobby had to come sir, not to disturb you sir, but I had to come sir because of Wheezy," Dobby said happily. Harry sighed and mustered up another smile.  
  
"It's ok Dobby, but what exactly are you talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Wheezy sir. The Wheezy girl's present to Harry Potter sir," Dobby said and handed him a neatly wrapped gift. 'Ginny' Harry thought and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Dobby. I'll make sure to let her know you gave it to me," Harry said happily. Dobby smiled and took a bow.  
  
"Dobby must go to Winky now sir. Dobby promised her a good Christmas. Goodbye Harry Potter," he said and exited the room. Harry sighed as he watched the small house-elf go. Even he had someone to be with this Christmas. He thought about Ginny and wondered for a moment if she was thinking about him as she said she would be. 'No, that's silly. She's probably just enjoying herself at home' he thought. He moved around a bit in his spot in the chair and unwrapped his gift. He stared wide-eyed at what was before him. It was a small replica of a snitch, around the size of a real one. It's wings even moved a bit when you touched it, but of course it didn't move as fast as a real snitch would. It was interesting. He stared at it for a long time, thinking about Ginny and what she could possibly be doing. He wished he could ask her for some advice about Cho. Was he wrong in turning her down? Could he really like anyone else? Was it terrible that he had lied to Cho? He didn't mean to! It just came out...somehow. He sighed and got up from where he was sitting. It was nearing 2, and he wanted to take Dumbledore up on his offer. It was getting terribly lonely in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Hello Professor," Harry said quietly as he entered Professor Dumbledore's office. It was just as it used to be, excpet missing a few items. Harry frowned remembering how he had thrown a tantrum and wrecked some of Dumbledore's things last year. Things were just....crazy. He took a seat on the other side of Dumbledore's desk, where he had been many times before and never to just have a friendly chat. Dumbledore smiled widely, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Hello Harry. You look a little tired," he said simply. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Well I am. I haven't gotten enough sleep I guess," he replied. Dumbledore smiled knowingly.  
  
"How is quidditch practice coming along? I was informed of your win against Hufflepuff earlier this year. Congratulations." he asked a yawning Harry.  
  
"Thank you. It's coming along just fine. Bonnie and Ginny are doing really well," Harry said simply. He felt a bit uncomfortable all of a sudden. He couldn't help but think about the fact that he was in Dumbledore's office...and the prophecy...  
  
"I had a concern I wanted to express to you, if I may..." Dumbledore said softly. Harry was staring down at his lap and jerked his head up at this statement.  
  
"Um...sure...ok.." Harry replied nervously.  
  
"Well I was under the impression last year that I had my own small army in Hogwarts, but so far this year... it seems that it's disbanded. I was a little upset noticing this since our Defense Against the Dark Arts classes aren't going as well as I had hoped," Dumbledore said with a slight laugh. Harry cocked his head to the side and grinned.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe I could work on that," he asnwered and shook his head. Dumbledore nodded and watched the young boy in front of him.  
  
" Do take care of yourself this year Harry. Things are hard, I know, but if you ever need anyone to talk to do see Professor McGonagall about it. She'd be happy to escort you to my office. As an old man, I don't get many visitors now adays. Well, at least any who just want to have a thoughtful conversation," Dumbledore stated as he leaned back in his chair. Harry nodded and sighed.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind Professor. Thank you." 


	12. Hottest of Hogwarts

A/N: I will admit that this chapter is a little..well...not HP like, but this is fan fiction. It's ok for it to be different, right? Well I just came up with this idea and decided to use it. It's all I could think of, so I hope it's ok with all you people out there. This is some major H/G. Or so I would like it to be. I might get into some more R/Hr soon. Right..well anway... I don't own the characters...blah dee blah. Please review if you can! It would really make my day! I'm updating as quickly as possible to get this story finished for everybody! : ^ ) hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Well here's something I never thought I'd see, Harry Potter doing his homework. Please tell me you aren't abandoning me and heading down the path of Hermione," Ron said sarcastically and grinned. Harry smiled and turned around to face his red-headed friend.  
  
"Back finally! I can only take so much studying for Transfiguration on my own," he said and threw down his quill.  
  
"Ay mate, but I can't help you with that. Maybe when Hermione gets here she'll let you copy her homework. She seems extremely gracious this year," Ron said and flopped down onto the couch next to Harry.  
  
"Yeah, she knitted me a blanket... anyway, aren't you going to unpack your stuff?" Harry asked him. Ron shrugged and grabbed a mint from off a side table and popped it into his mouth. Harry shook his head and laughed at him. He felt two hands fall upon his shoulders and he smiled up at the person behind him.  
  
"Hey Ginny. Should've known you'd be here too," he said simply. Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Good to see you too. Thanks for all that candy by the way. I would have had enough to last me for months if Ron hadn't decided to take half for himself, not to mention Bill and Charlie somehow found their way into my bedroom. Older than the lot of us and they act the least bit mature. Aside from Fred and George of course..." Ginny rambled on. Ron rolled his eyes and playfully punched his sister.  
  
"Go on and unpack your stuff Gin. Harry doesn't have time to listen to your mumbling, he's got stuff to catch up on." Ron said and waved her aside. Ginny huffed and crossed her arms.  
  
"What kind of stuff is that, Ron? That you wrote Hermione 5 letters over the break and didn't mail a one?" Ginny asked. Ron blushed a deep red and Harry smirked.  
  
"What are you on about, Gin?" he asked. Ginny just smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Fine, I won't bother you or Harry. I'll be up in the dormitories if anyone should ask," Ginny said and grabbed her trunk. 'Like anyone would...' she thought to herself as she turned on her heels.  
  
"You really shouldn't be so hard on her Ron. I like having her around, she's good company." Harry said and once again rubbed his hair. He had been doing this quite often lately. Once in awhile he would catch himself, and laugh about how he had seen his father do the very same thing, but mostly it was a habit that he couldn't seem to shake.  
  
"What are you saying?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrow in the process. Harry thought a moment before answering.  
  
"I just mean I've yet to meet a Weasley I didn't like," Harry said happily. Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Aside from Percy you mean," Ron pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, wonder what happened to that one," Harry said and laughed. Ron shrugged and yawned.  
  
"Who knows, but I'm sure Dad asks himself the same thing everyday. I think maybe he takes after our great grandfather. I've heard him talked about quite often when Dad was a little tipsy..." Ron said and grinned. He felt a hand smack him upside the head and let out a small yell. Hermione sat down beside him "tutting" as Harry would call it.  
  
"You shouldn't talk about your father like that Ron. He's a very generous man," Hermione said simply.  
  
"Well that's a great greeting 'Mione. I was hoping for a hug really, but a hard slap across the back of the neck is a lot better,"Ron mumbled. Hermione's eyes glimmered.  
  
"Would you like me to greet you again then Ron?" she asked. Ron shook his head frantically and slid down the couch a bit more. Hermione finally realized where she was and smiled at Harry.  
  
"Good to see you're in one piece Harry. Your holiday wasn't terribly lonely, was it?" she asked. Harry sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Not too bad. I talked with Dumbledore for a bit on Christmas, and saw Dobby for a minute or two." he said unenthusiastically. Hermione frowned.  
  
"Was there anybody else around? I heard Crab and Goyle's fathers were under close watch so they were going to remain here for the holidays, but other than that..." Hermione said, trailing off.  
  
"Cho stayed. She wanted to stay behind for one of her friends or something like that and her parents let her since it's her last year here," Harry replied. Hermione smiled and Ron rolled his eyes in disgust.  
  
"Did you talk to her Harry?" she asked, obviously still interested in how Harry felt about her. 'He needs someone for him around now, though I don't particularily like Cho...' she thought.  
  
"Actually I did. She said she broke up with Michael," he answered without blinking. Ron coughed.  
  
"Is that all?" he asked. Harry sighed.  
  
"Well she said she still liked me a lot, and was sorry, and that she wanted a second chance. Don't know why though, I mean I didn't really give her much of a first one did I?" Harry asked rubbing his face with his hands, feeling guilty.  
  
"Well what did you say to her Harry? That's what you were hoping for, right? For Cho to like you?" Hermione asked. Harry stared off into space and clicked his tongue.  
  
"No," he said quietly. Ron stared at him, confused beyond all reason.  
  
"No what? No you didn't want that, or you told her no to a second chance?" Ron asked. Harry stared at him blankly.  
  
"I don't know.....both," he said and picked up his quill. Hermione grinned widely and patted Ron on the shoulder.  
  
"Harry doesn't like her anymore Ron, but I'm sure they'll make good friends," she said rather loudly. Harry raised his eyebrow at her and Hermione blushed.  
  
"Sorry Harry. Just excited about being back with you and Ron. I think I'll go unpack," she said and hurried up the stairs the the dormitories. Ginny was seated on the steps where she couldn't be seen. Hermione smiled at her.  
  
"Did you hear Ginny? Did you hear it all?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"I didn't hear a thing, except what you said about Harry and some girl just being friends," she said blankly. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Right. I was hoping you would hear me. I knew you had to be close by after just getting back and being around Harry again and all..." Hermione said. Ginny blushed and hid her face.  
  
"It's ok Ginny. I didn't mean to embarass you, but Cho told Harry she liked him and he turned her down. As far as I know, Harry's only liked her before, not to upset you or anything, but maybe now you have a chance!" Hermione said hopefully. Ginny sighed and smiled meekly at Hermione.  
  
"I wish it worked that way."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"I can't believe Harry scheduled quidditch practice already! We just got back for god's sake!" Ron said groggily as he mounted his broom. Bonnie giggled and floated over to where Ginny was grasping onto her own broom.  
  
"I could care less about when he schedules practice. All it gives me is an hour or two of looking at all these cute guys!" she whispered and giggled. Ginny chuckled.  
  
"Not a single one is worth looking at," she lied. Bonnie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't even deny it, Ginny. It would be a bit weird if you thought your brother was cute like I do, but I know you like Harry," she said and grinned. Ginny stared at her blankly. 'Think of a lie....think of a lie...' she thought to herself.  
  
"I do not," she replied. 'Oh real mature Weasley, that will get you out of it' she scolded herself.  
  
"Right, well why do you think i bought that necklace for you? I mean, I could have easily picked out a blue one, but Harry's eyes are green. Besides, green looks much better on you anyway.." Bonnie said laughing and soared higher into the air. Ginny looked down at the necklace around her neck and then back up again at Harry's face. 'Oh those green eyes' she thought to herself.  
  
"Ginny! Your turn!" Gordon Matize yelled from where he was positioned and threw her the quaffle. He was the other Gryffindor chaser, in his 4th year. He had made the team last year, when he was only in his 3rd year! Ginny snapped out of her daze and caught the quaffle quickly, placing it under her arm and shooting upward toward the goals. She slammed it through the center hoop and gave Ron a victory smile. He stuck out his tongue until he was given an evil glare from Harry.  
  
"Good job Ginny. Ron, you better watch your center goal. Not all chasers aim for the left like Bonnie does," Harry shouted. Ron sighed and nodded. Bonnie flew downward next to Ginny and gave her a high-five.  
  
"Good going Ginny. Now what was I saying before? Oh yes, something about the guys on the team..." she whispered while looking around.  
  
"Yes Bonnie, and I was meerly listening." Ginny replied. Bonnie laughed.  
  
"Listening to all the parts that involved Harry. Anyway, I was thinking I'd ask out Gordon sometime, I really fancy him. What do ya think?" she asked. Ginny nodded, not even paying attention.  
  
"Sure....great....wonderful," she answered. Bonnie smiled and watched as Gordon flew toward Ron.  
  
"Anyway, you know those 5th year girls, Lavender and Paravati?" Bonnie asked. Ginny laughed and shook her head. 'I know those twits. A bunch of giggling morons' she thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah, I know 'em," she replied, staring up at Harry as he shot off towards a glitter of gold.  
  
"Well they've got something you just have to see. It'll cheer you right up on a bad day, trust me." Bonnie whispered. Ginny smiled and nodded. 'Alright..I guess I could check it out later' she thought to herself as Harry caught the snitch. Practice was over.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Harry sat alone staring into space. He tried to be happy, he really did....but it was just so hard! He just knew Voldemort was out there somewhere getting ready to hurt someone, anyone! Harry didn't want to be faced with it, he didn't want to have to deal with it. Deep down he wanted to get Voldemort for killing his parents, and letting death eaters run loose...like the ones in the department of mysteries..and Sirius had just... it was all too much! He let a tear run down his cheek. He didn't dare cry more than that. He was supposed to be brave, valiant Harry Potter! The boy-who-lived so many times before!  
  
"I can't love anyone! I love someone, I hurt them! It's always gonna be that way! I should just stop being friends with anyone...I should just stop going to Hogwarts. How does it make a difference? I'm stuck in this stupid fate....I can't even enjoy myself like everyone else anymore! All I can think about is death and dementors and this...stupid...PROPHECY!" Harry yelled aloud to himself. He was so angry....but not....  
  
"Harry...." came a quiet voice from behind him. He turned to find himself face to face with Ginny. He gasped and his heart stopped. Her hair was only slightly out of place, but it shone a brilliant red. Her face glowed and he felt......choked. His face turned pale and he stared at her with wide eyes. 'He looks....terrified...' Ginny thought to herself. She took a deep breath and one step back.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry! I heard too much! I just couldn't sleep....and I heard someone moving down here....I didn't mean to..I'll just go now!" she said frantically and started to walk away. Harry sighed and got up from the chair he was curled up in.  
  
"No, Ginny...it's ok. It's my own fault for just shouting in the middle of the night anyway. You should tell me what you heard. Maybe I can..clear things up." Harry said sadly and rubbed his eyes. 'What the heck do you say now Potter!?' he yelled at himself, this time in his head. Ginny took a seat across from him and nervously glanced up at him as he sat back down.  
  
"I'm sorry.... I heard....well all I heard was something about...not being able to love anyone, and something about being stuck, but that's all I heard! I swear!" Ginny said with a worried expression. Harry felt himself overcome with relief. She hadn't heard the part about the prophecy.  
  
"Well....I can't really love anyone can I? If I did, it would be too dangerous. I mean, after all...a bunch of death eaters are after me, and maybe even Voldemort himself. Every year I get into worse trouble...it would just be too much to drag anyone's feelings into it. They could get hurt." Harry explained. Ginny nodded in understanding. 'So that's why he turned down Cho. I really do have no chance' she thought. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and Harry shuddered.  
  
"Well maybe not Harry. But maybe.....maybe you should. I mean, if you don't have love anymore....if you didn't care for anyone, what would you have to fight for? If you did get put in another bad situation, you wouldn't want to just....give up would you?" Ginny asked, her heart beating quickly and her eyes filled with compassion. Harry felt himself staring into her eyes for a long time before he shook his head. 'Stop it Potter' he thought.  
  
"I guess....not....I don't know anymore. I mean....I guess I could like someone without hurting them. God, I'm going insane I think. I told Cho I liked somebody else Ginny! I mean, I don't like her anymore....but I'm not sure I like somebody else...," Harry answered and tore his eyes away. 'I guess I can't give up' Harry thought. 'I have to fight if what this Prophecy is true...but how can I beat him? I stand no chance! Why can't dumbledore fight him? I don't understand'  
  
Ginny stared at him, unsure of what to say. She thought about what Bonnie had said, about her liking Harry. She thought about his green eyes...and his smile....and that picture. That's when it hit her. She knew what to do. All they needed was a topic change!  
  
"Harry, I'll be right back. Maybe I can get your mind off of things for awhile," Ginny said getting up quickly. Harry watched her smile at him and disappear up the stairs. Then it hit him....what he didn't want to admit. 'Oh no...' Harry thought. 'It's too late'  
  
Ginny returned as quickly and quietly as she had gone, this time with something in her hands.  
  
"What is that?" Harry asked her nervously. His stomach was eating itself from the inside, or so it felt like.  
  
"Well, I just remembered how when we were in my bedroom in the summer, we were talking about how ditsy Lavander and Paravati were and I thought maybe you should see their newest invention, so to speak, since it involves you in a way..." Ginny explained and sat down on the floor. Harry joined her, slipping out the chair and onto the floor. 'Ron's sister...Ron's sister' he thought over and over again, but it didn't seem to be working.  
  
"It's.....a calendar.." Harry said, suddenly interested. Ginny smirked and held back a laugh.  
  
"Maybe you should take a look at the title before I let you look any further," she said blushing a little. Harry read what was written on the outside ' Lavander and Paravati's Hottest of Hogwarts Calendar'. He chuckled and blushed a little.  
  
"Oh...well that's...interesting," he said and scratched his head.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said, but I thought it was pretty funny. Anyway, wanna take a look?" Ginny asked him. He cocked his head to the side and shrugged. She opened up to January and Harry choked.  
  
"That's Draco!" he yelled wide-eyed.  
  
"Yeah. Never quite understood that choice myself, but they seem to like him. They enchanted this so whatever they said to him shows up in writing when you first open the page. Look." Ginny said flipping it back and then to January again. Golden words scribbled across the page as Draco's picture moved.  
  
' Draco! Hello! Draco over here!'  
  
' Oh.. I know you. Incense and Patty, right?'  
  
"Lavander and Paravati! We were just wondering if you would smile at the camera for us quickly.'  
  
'Why the bloody hell would I waste my time with that?'  
  
'Because Paravati here thinks your sexy!'  
  
'Lavander!' (Draco gives his cocky grin and walks away)  
  
Harry started laughing and shook his head with embarassment.  
  
"I don't think Lavander and Paravati meant for this to be seen by me," he said and started to stand up. Ginny tugged on his robes.  
  
"No, no wait! You have to see just a few more. Really," Ginny said grinning. Harry couldn't help but sit back down. She flipped it over to February and Harry laughed hysterically.  
  
"That's your brother!" he said and pointed. Ginny smiled to herself. 'Well that's different....I'm not Ron's sister....Ron's my brother' she thought to herself, enjoying the moment.  
  
'Ron Weasley! Over here!'  
  
'Oh no! C'mon girls, I have to get to my homework or Hermione will beat me to a bloody pulp'  
  
'We don't care that you're taken Ron, well semi-taken, just smile for us ok?!'  
  
'Fine!' (Ron flashes a quick grin and turns away)  
  
Harry laughed even harder with this. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Told ya you'd like it. It's pretty funny. Now for the last one," Ginny said, flipping the pages finally stopping on October. Harry went from slightly pink to scarlet red.  
  
'Harry! Harry over here!'  
  
'No worries Paravati, he's the nice one.'  
  
'Yeah guys?'  
  
'Could you smile for the camera?'  
  
'Sure, if you want me to' (Harry smiles brightly and walks away)  
  
Harry's face eventually returned to it's normal color and Ginny closed the calendar, pushing it aside.  
  
"That was definately interesting... I forgot about that..." Harry said and scratched his head. Ginny playfully hit him and crinkled up her nose. Harry loved when she crinkled up her nose like that.  
  
"It's been October on the wall next to my bed all day," Ginny stated as she got up a stretched. Harry blushed again. "Just kidding Harry!" she added and yawned. Harry nodded and took a deepth breath.  
  
"I'm gonna go...now..." Harry stuttered. Ginny shrugged and gave him a small hug.  
  
"I hope you feel better tomorrow. It's our big game against Ravenclaw," she said and smiled. Harry didn't say anything, but crept back up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.  
  
'I'm in deep trouble' 


	13. Hermione's Fix

A/N: This chapter is sort of short because I want to separate some things. I know that since I started this thing, basically everyone has been out of character, but I'm doing the best I can to write this. Hopefully you are all enjoying it. This is my first story.so...bear with me please! The best part about this is that I can write as many more stories as I want after this one....lol. Um.. i don't own anybody except all those people I make up...and...uh....happy reading! Review please if you have time!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Harry! Harry! HARRY!" Ron yelled from down the corridor, running to catch up with his zoned-out friend. Harry shook his head and snapped out of the daze he was in to see Ron's face inches away from his. He instantly backed up and raised an eyebrow in a questioning way.  
  
"You really shouldn't run down the halls Ron, it doesn't set a good example when you're a prefect and everything," he said and watched as Ron broke out into a grin.  
  
"What?" he asked. Harry's eyes widened and he put his hand to his head as if to check his temperature.  
  
"Ok, I must be under a lot of stress. I just sounded exactly like Hermione," he said and rubbed his chin. Ron shuffled about next to him mumbling and wringing his hands.  
  
"Well I guess somebody's got to, right? I mean.... since she isn't and everything..," Ron mumbled. Harry stopped and turned to face Ron.  
  
"I guess she isn't....I haven't really noticed. I've been a bit distracted lately," Harry said and shrugged. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"I've noticed that too, don't think I haven't. You seemed to be getting better at the beginning of the year, but you've turned right around back into looking like the weight of the world is on your shoulders. I haven't seen you the slightest bit happy since we won the game against Ravenclaw, unless you were laughing out of pity for one of my corny jokes." Ron spewed off, unaware of Hermione's figure creeping up behind him.  
  
"So you admit your jokes are corny then?" she asked and smiled. Ron's face turned a bit red as he turned to face her.  
  
"So I'm feeling a bit honest. Actually I was just discussing with Harry how odd YOU have been acting lately," Ron said matter-of-factly and crossed his arms. Hermione simply shrugged and smiled at the pair of them.  
  
"Well that's explainable. Did you even bother to ask me? No, but I'll tell you anyway. I'm madly in love," Hermione said batting her eyelashes and sighing. Harry's eyes popped out of his head as he grew nervous about what Ron's reaction would be to Hermione's news. He hadn't noticed anything off about Hermione, but that was because he had been boggled down with his own thoughts. Now that he had witnessed this he knew something was horribly wrong with the picture, something was wrong with Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, are you sick?" he asked, hoping to buy sometime before Ron broke into hysterics. Hermione looked at him strangely.  
  
"No, why would you think that?" Hermione asked Harry, but unfortunately Ron took it upon himself to answer instead.  
  
"Because you're acting bloody crazy! Who in the world could you possibly be in love with?" Ron yelled in question. Hermione frowned and crossed her arms.  
  
"His name is Gaven Hashcrow and he's a 7th year Hufflepuff," Hermione said and smiled dreamily. Harry coughed and scratched his head.  
  
"Uh, Ron? Isn't that Bonnie's brother? Ginny mentioned something about them being sorted into different houses...and um..." Harry started to say, but Ron could care less.  
  
"When the bloody hell did this happen? Fine! God, go ahead and change everything about yourself for him then! See if I care after being your friend for 6 bloody years!," Ron screamed and stormed off. Harry stood dumbfounded. Hermione smiled meekly at him and took a step closer to where he stood.  
  
"You're happy for me, aren't you Harry? I mean, I can't be acting that different! Oh yeah! Valentine's Day is coming up, do you think maybe I should....dress up!? Maybe I could straighten my hair again! Maybe Gaven will ask me to go to Hogsmeade with him! Ooh Harry, what do you think!?" Hermione asked, giggling in between phrases.  
  
"I think...uh..I'm with Ron on this one," he said and ran off towards the common room to see if he could stop Ron from destroying any valuable items. Hermione just shrugged and continued on her way.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Harry walked into the common room to find Ron nowhere in sight. 'Who knows where he could have run off to!' Harry thought and put his head in his hands. He took a quick look around the room only to find that Ginny and Bonnie were sitting in a corner studying. He hesitated before approaching them. They didn't bother to look up, unaware that he had sat down across from them.  
  
"Um, hi Bonnie....Ginny..." he said quietly. Ginny looked up to find his emerald green eyes sparkling at her. She melted then and there, without a single thing to say. Bonnie smiled politely.  
  
"Hullo Harry! Come to schedule a practice?" Bonnie asked. Harry cocked his head to the side, forgetting for a moment he was quidditch captain. He was too dumbstruck by Ginny's stare.  
  
"Huh....wha? Oh! Uh..not exactly. I actually could use your help." Harry told her. Ginny sighed. 'He never talks to me anymore...not since that one night before the game. Maybe he was only pretending to be friends with me for Ron's sake' Ginny thought sadly. He was Harry Potter after all, he had to deal with so many different things. Maybe he felt like being polite to her was something he had to do.  
  
"What can I do for you then?" Bonnie asked. Harry sighed.  
  
"Well actually I was thinking maybe....both of you," Harry said, blushing a little as he looked at Ginny. Bonnie grinned as she noticed this. 'It must be really hot in here......at least he's talking to me' Ginny thought.  
  
"So, what can we do?" Ginny asked, a bit more upbeat.  
  
"Well you see....Hermione has been acting a bit strangely lately," Harry started to say. 'Of course! Hermione...oh how I wish I was her sometimes. Of course Ron seems to fancy her..and that would be...weird' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah I've noticed...." Bonnie said uneasily. Harry looked at her curiously and continued.  
  
"Yeah...well Ron has gone off the deep end, especially since Hermione said she's in love with your brother, Bonnie. I was just wondering if you guys knew what was going on. Ginny, you may have to talk to Ron. I mean, he is your brother after all....and he's not taking this change in Hermione so well," Harry explained. Ginny looked worried.  
  
"Oh no! I don't know....maybe....she hasn't said anything.." Ginny rambled. Bonnie bit her lip, but didn't say anything. Harry frowned. "Wait! I know what we can do to help us figure this out! It's a bit of a invasion of privacy for Hermione, but if it'll help, I'll do it." Ginny added. Harry looked hopeful.  
  
"What is it!?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"We'll have to watch her diary," Ginny stated and got up from the table. Bonnie stood up as well.  
  
"But Ginny! Guys aren't allowed in the girls dormitories! How are we going to get Harry up there?" she asked. Harry was still confused about how it was possible to watch a diary to think about this. It wasn't anything like Tom Riddle was it? if it was, how could Ginny even stand to go through with it?  
  
"Oh, that's simple. I figured that one out last year when Colin wanted to borrow some of my things. I'm not half as daft as Ron thinks I am you know," Ginny said and smiled.  
  
"Ay, I know that! And you worry about passing your OWLS," Bonnie said shaking her head. Ginny shrugged and tapped her wand onto the wall beside the staircase.  
  
" An exception to be made for a boy with intentions true, let him walk freely in this space just as we girls do," Ginny said and stepped aside. Harry didn't move.  
  
"If you don't go now, you're not going to be able to come with us!" Ginny said and pushed him through the barrier. Bonnie giggled and followed close behind. Harry was surprised to find the girls dormitories were exactly like the boys, only facing the opposite way. Of course some girls had decorations and such making things different. Harry noticed along the way some of Lavander's and Paravati's calendars hanging on the walls. He blushed with the memory of Ginny's laughter as she showed him the pictures that night. 'Poor Ron' Harry thought, 'it has to be February!' Harry was shaken from his thoughts as he heard a high pitched scream.  
  
"HARRY POTTER IS IN THE GIRLS' DORMITORIES!" he heard Lavander scream. He blushed like mad and hid behind Bonnie. Ginny blushed for a moment and laughed under her breath.  
  
"How did he get up here!?" Paravati asked as she frantically scrambled from where she had been reading on her bed.  
  
"I don't know! The rules apply to everyone Ginny! You can't just drag your boyfriend up here whenever you want!" Lavander yelled. Harry coughed in shock and Ginny's eyes became huge.  
  
"No Lavander! It's not like that! Harry here.....we just..." she stuttered. Bonnie grinned.  
  
"Now now Gin, don't ruin all the fun. Look Lavsie, Vati....we aren't up to anything you two would be doing with a boy up here, if you catch my meaning. I can't go running my mouth with gossip and let you know all the details yet, but I'll be sure to inform you later if you give us a few minutes alone. And maybe even put in a good word or two with my brother if you so wish..." Bonnie reasoned. Lavander giggled and Paravati rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, but make it quick or I'll be off to tell McGonagall. You're a lucky man, Potter!" Paravati huffed as she stormed out of the room. Lavander waved goodbye and followed suit.  
  
"That was....I don't..maybe I should go," Harry mumbled, still red in the face.  
  
"Nonsense Harry. We brought you this far. I guess we should have a looksie then," Bonnie said and led the way to Hermione's bed. Ginny smiled at him shyly and nudged him along. Next to Hermione's bed was an object shaped like a book, but was way too small to have anything written in it. Bonnie picked it up and stared for a moment.  
  
"Hermione's pretty smart. She probably has a password....."Ginny started to say. Bonnie hushed her.  
  
"Of course she does," she started to say and tapped the book with her wand, "Weasley." Ginny stared in wonder as the book became a hologram of Hermione's figure smiling brightly. Harry watched in awe as Bonnie beamed with pride.  
  
"How did you know?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Honestly? Hermione's shown me before, but only once! On a certain day.. and maybe...I think that's what you and Harry might want to see," Bonnie said and bit her lip. Ginny only nodded and Harry sat down on Hermione's bed.  
  
"February 2nd," Bonnie continued. The hologram disappeared, but popped back up again a moment later. This time Hermione had a few tears rolling down her cheeks and was wiping them away with the back of her hand. She sniffled and the picture suddenly began to talk.  
  
' It's crazy the idea of me, Hermione Granger, keeping something like this....but I guess it helps sometimes. Like today, when I really need someone to talk to. I asked Bonnie to help me, because she doesn't know as much as Harry and Ginny and, well..even Ron himself know. Harry's got enough bothering him and confusing him, he's talked to me a couple times about new found crushes and terrible nightmares. I can't talk to him about anything right now. Ginny, well she's Ron's sister! I don't know how she would take it...I mean I've mentioned things before, stupid me, but it's becoming more serious. I can't tell Ron, I just can't. I know both Harry and Ginny would scold me for saying so, but I can't do it. There is something that even me, a Gryffindor is afraid to do. I can't tell Ron I like him like that. He'd never feel the same way as I do. It hurts to watch him anymore, especially so close to a holiday like Valentine's day. He's such a close friend. I'm afraid he'll crack jokes about me the way he does Lavander, Paravati, and Pansy. I don't think I could be brave enough to handle it. There's only one thing I can think of to do. I, Hermione Granger, have to force myself to be attracted to somebody else. That's where Bonnie comes in. She's volunteered her brother for me. I'm going to meet him on the 5th. The love potion I'm making will be ready by then and I can forget about Ron and everything he makes me feel. But I'll keep this as a reminder, and a note to Bonnie as well. If things go wrong, or there is some other way to go about this, the antidote is under the third floorboard from the entryway of the dormitory. Of course the spell will wear off sometimes after Valentine's day if things go otherwise. I guess that's all I'll say....'  
  
The hologram disappeared and Ginny gasped.  
  
"Bonnie! You knew about this!" she yelled. Bonnie frowned and hung her head in shame. ' Ron likes Hermione just a much...maybe we should do something.....and Ginny...No Potter! Intentions true....intentions true' he thought to himself, but was suddenly picked up by some invisible force. He was flung down the stairs and went tumbling across the common room floor in an instant. He looked up to find Ron's figure hovering above him with a frown.  
  
"How come you get to have all the fun?" Ron asked. Ginny came bounding down the stairs and hurriedly rushed to Harry's side.  
  
"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry! I should have mentioned..."she started to say, but Ron interrupted her with a cough. She smiled sheepishly and Ron, a pinkish shade to her cheeks.  
  
"I have to admit, I didn't see this coming...but..." Ron mumbled and laughed. Ginny's eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
"Funny Ron, but you have no idea what you're talking about. Harry, are you alright? I forgot to tell you there was a time limit with the spell. I mean..boys are boys no matter what their intentions are..and the rules say.." Ginny explained and helped him up. Harry adjusted his glassed and wiped himself off.  
  
"Eh, I've had worse falls. Where's Bonnie?" he asked. Bonnie came skipping down the stairs a moment later with a bottle in hand.  
  
"I've got what we need. I guess I'll just slip it into her drink at dinner, if that's alright by you lot," she said with a smile. Ron fumed.  
  
"Do you think you could tell your brother for me that he better treat Hermione right? Because if he doesn't...so help me...." he stuttuered angrily. Bonnie laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I would give him the message if he liked Hermione in the slightest, but unfortunately he's been seeing Susan Bones for a month or two now," Bonnie said and shrugged. Ron groaned and Harry messed his hair.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, Hermione isn't really into him anyway. I've got a deal to make with you, Weasley to Weasley," Ginny said and grinned.  
  
"Oh god, you look like a mixture of Fred and George..." Ron said nervously and sat down. Ginny beamed with pride.  
  
"They always were quite persuasive...anyway, the deal. If I get Hermione back to rights...you know, make her normal Hermione again, you have to do something for me," Ginny suggested with a grin. Harry laughed to himself as Ron stared back and forth from him to Ginny.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, exasperated. Ginny giggled and clapped her hands.  
  
"Oh, that's simple. You just have to tell Hermione you fancy her, that's all." Ginny stated. Ron jumped up with an expression that clearly said 'are you insane?!'.  
  
"That seems like a fair deal," Harry added into the conversation. Ron began to breathe heavily. He paced the room back and forth, unsure of what to say. Eventually he settled on a nodd and Ginny's face lit up.  
  
"That's great! See you at dinner!" Ginny said over her shoulder as she and Bonnie left the common room. Harry chuckled to himself as Ron flopped down into a chair.  
  
"Harry mate, Ginny would never know if I didn't, right?" Ron asked with worry in his eyes. Harry shrugged and sat on the edge of the couch.  
  
" Maybe not, but are you willing to risk it? I mean...from what I've heard about Ginny's bat-bogey hex..." Harry said and flashed a grin.  
  
"What's gotten into you lately? One minute you're sulking like your life is about to end, the next you're acting....sort of....strange?" Ron asked looking at Harry curiously. Harry thought for a long time, but couldn't give Ron an answer. He really had no idea. 'It's probably that whole...prophecy..I could be killed.....being a wizard and living with muggles who hate me...liking your little sister thing' Harry thought to himself. Ron nervously glanced at the clock and turned to face Harry dead on.  
  
"It's time for dinner..." 


	14. Confessions and Moving Staircases

A/N: I don't own any characters...you know the rest. Thank you SOOOO much to all the people that reviewed this time around! So many nice comments were made and it really made the difference in my week. Good reviews truely do mean a lot to me. I get so ridiculously giddy. lol. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Ok everyone, this is a good chapter (or so I'd like to think), so enjoy every minute of it! Review please if you have time! I'd truely appreciate it. Happy reading!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hermione moved the food on her plate around with her fork. She was staring longingly over at the Hufflepuff table, not paying any attention to the conversation around her. Ginny sat down on one side of her and Ron (rather uncomfortably) sat down on the other side. Hermione gave them both a quick smile before returning into her dream-like stare.  
  
"What's up with her?" Dean asked as Harry took a seat across from him. Harry shrugged and shot Bonnie a glance down the table.  
  
'I can't....too far...Ginny..' she mouthed and pulled the bottle from her robes.  
  
"Ginny....Ginny..." she whispered. Ginny looked up from her meal and looked at Bonnie curiously. Bonnie pointed to the bottle in her hand and motioned for Ginny to pour it into Hermione's drink. Ginny nodded and took the bottle as Bonnie passed it to her under the table. Hermione didn't notice the blue liquid being mixed with her drink. Ron's eyes widened.  
  
"What are you doing!? Trying to poison her!" he shouted. Ginny put a finger to her lips and shook her head 'no'. Ron sighed and sat back, trying desperately to control himself. He was a little jumpy since he promised to....well..you know. After most of dinner had passed and Hermione had yet to take a drink, Harry decided to speak up and end the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Hermione! HERMIONE! You know you should really drink something," he suggested and Hermione gave him a blank stare.  
  
"I'm not thirsty," she replied and ignored him once more. Harry looked at Ginny with worry in his eyes, but Ginny just gave him a look that suggested she knew exactly what to do.  
  
"You know, Gaven would never kiss you if your lips are dry and your throat parched," she said as she took a sip from her own drink. Upon hearing 'Gaven' escape Ginny's lips, Hermione quickly grabbed her drink and with one swig finished it off. Harry sighed with relief and Hermione quickly put her hands to her temples.  
  
"Ahhhh!," she screamed and jumped up from the table. Harry and Ginny assumed this was because of the headache she had as a side-effect from the potion, but instead she stared nervously at Ron and took off at top speed out of the Great Hall. Ginny quickly punched Ron in the arm.  
  
"Go after her! Why are you still sitting here!?," she started to yell, but Ron had already left his place at the table and took off after Hermione....  
  
Hermione wasn't quick enough to out run Ron. He quickly caught up with her outside in the snow.  
  
"Hermione, wait up! Would you stop!" he yelled, panting with lack of air. Hermione refused and kept on her feet though she knew he wouldn't back down. Eventually he had thrown his arm around her and sent her tumbling to the ground. Her eyes narrowed to slits and she glared at him with anger.  
  
"What!? What do you want!? Why can't you just leave me alone!?" she yelled and kicked some snow as she stood up. Ron continued to stare at her sadly.  
  
"I just...well Hermione....why do you hate me?" he asked as he gave up and collapsed into the snow on his knees. Hermione's face lightened a bit as she took a step closer.  
  
"I don't hate you Ron Weasley! Where did you get an idea like that?" she asked and crossed her arms. She'd do anything to make Ron believe she was perfectly okay. He meant so much more to her than he knew.  
  
"Ever since I first met you on the Hogwarts Express you've done nothing but criticize everything I do! It's like I'm a walking example of a moronic git in your eyes!" he explained and rubbed his face in frustration. He hadn't meant to say that. 'Hermione you are the most beautiful creature I've ever met....do you know that?' he thought to himself. Hermione let a tear fall down her cheek.  
  
"Ron! I never meant to make you think that! That's not true at all! I mean....I know I'm hard on you sometimes.....but it's just...it's nothing. I'm sorry," Hermione said and sat down alongside him. He wiped the tear that had remained wet upon her face and stared at her for a few moments without saying anything. She was shaking from the cold, but more from the nervous feeling he was giving her inside.  
  
"You scared me so badly in there you know. I didn't know what happened to you. I know I say that I hate how you always nag at me....and I tease you for not wanting to play quidditch, and sometimes I make it seem like...like I think you're just a nosey bookworm. But the thing is...I don't mean any of it Hermione. Not a single thing of it" he explained and took a deep breath. This was working his nerves to exhaustion.  
  
"I know Ron. I don't mean everything I say to you either....you're a good friend," she said and smiled at him, still a hint of sadness behind her eyes. Ron gulped at the word 'friend'. 'It's now or never...' he thought and gulped harder. Hermione brushed off her robes. Ron realized what she was doing and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Hermione was starting to get up! He panicked and threw his arm around her again. She fell face first into the snow and Ron's face became so hot he could have melted the entire school grounds in an instant! Hermione wiped her face with her sleeve and Ron stumbled to say anything at all.....  
  
"I'm sorry..I just....Hermione!" he whined and put his face in his hands. Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder and he let out a large sigh.  
  
"It's ok Ron. What's the matter?" she asked, genuinely concerned. He took her hands in his and looked upon her face silently. 'C'mon Weasley....c'mon...' he thought.  
  
"Ok...Hermione...I'm really scared right now, but I'm gonna do this anyway. I....uh...want to talk to you about that. That..being a friend thing..." Ron choked out. Hermione quivered and nodded slowly.  
  
"The thing is...I don't want to be your friend..." he said and paused a moment. Hermione's eyes flooded with tears as she stood up and shook her head. She quickly took off running again, this time toward the door of the castle. 'YOU IDIOT!' Ron's head screamed as he took off after her again. Hermione could sense he was behind her and gave up. She let herself slide down slowly back into the snow and looked up at the sky. Ron quickly threw himself down beside her and tried to get her attention.  
  
"Hermione...let me explain..." he started to say, but Hermione put her hand to his lips and shook her head.  
  
"It's ok Ron. I understand. You were only friends with me this long because of Harry. I get it....don't bother to explain. I know I'm not the kind of person you'd....you'd..." she said to him sadly, but couldn't finish. She buried her face in his robes and sobbed. Ron put his hand on her back and stroked her hair gently.  
  
"Hermione....I thought you knew everything! I guess I was wrong because you obviously don't understand," Ron said and laughed slightly. Hermione looked up at him with terror in her eyes. He smiled at her and took another deep breath. 'Finish....finish! Nothing will be the same again either way' he thought to himself. Suddenly the Gryffindor bravery was returning to him and he began to speak again.  
  
" I should have worded what I wanted to say differently than I did, but you just make me so....I don't know, nervous. I just meant that...Hermione...I like you a lot, and I still want to be your friend, but I was hoping that..maybe...maybe you'd like to try being more than...well...friends..." Ron mumbled, shaking with nerves. Hermione's face lit up and she threw her arms around him, this time taking her turn in knocking him to the ground.  
  
"I never ever ever ever thought you'd say that to me! But I was hoping you would Ron! I was hoping everyday!" she shouted and Ron gave her the biggest grin she'd ever seen.  
  
"Do you mean it? Really? I never thought you'd even consider....I mean, Hermione? Would you be..my..girlfriend?" Ron asked, gulping for what seemed the millionth time that night. Hermione's heart was beating so fast she thought it would break in two.  
  
"I...I...yes!" Hermione answered in shock. Ron sighed with relief and enveloped her in a loving hug. She kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. "Ron?" she asked. Ron remained smiling and even shaking some for that matter.  
  
"Yeah 'Mione?" he replied. Hermione smiled and sniffed a bit.  
  
"I'm really cold," she said and laughed. Ron chuckled and picked her up over his shoulder, carrying her back into the Hogwarts castle. Harry and Ginny were waiting at the door expectantly.  
  
"They have to be a couple by now... I mean..Ron loves Hermione, I know it!" Ginny said nervously and bit her nails. Harry laughed and shook his head.  
  
"You're really something Ginny," he said and turned away so she couldn't see his face. She blushed a little and nodded in response.  
  
"Harry look! Here they come!" she said excitedly and tugged on his robes. He laughed and watched as Ron came walking in with Hermione draped over his shoulder.  
  
"Put me down! C'mon!" she yelled. Ron laughed and shook his head in response. Harry coughed and Ron turned to face him.  
  
"So...uh...things went well?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged and Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Ron Weasley!! You put me down right now! You could have dropped me on my head!" she shouted.  
  
"You know you love me!" he yelled and she sighed. She frowned and let her arms fall loosely at her sides. Harry's eyes twinkled as he watched them.  
  
"See you at the common room then," Ron said and walked off, still carrying Hermione. Ginny giggled and waved goodbye.  
  
"Finally! I'm so happy for him! And for Hermione too!" she said excitedly. Harry kept a small smiled on his lips and sighed.  
  
"Well you know....with those two off doing their own thing now..I'm going to have too much freetime, and I won't know what to do with it," he said and glanced sideways at Ginny. She smiled shyly at him and scratched her head.  
  
"Yeah, well...whenever you need company, I'm around," she replied and walked off. Harry followed a few minutes after, deep in thought. He was doing a lot of thinking recently.....  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Valentine's Day came and went, as did the rest of February. Hermione and Ron were back to their normal selves, though once in awhile they'd sneak in a hug or a trip to Hogsmeade together. Once in awhile you could also catch them conversing in the common room at night, Hermione abandoning her books and snuggling up close to Ron on the couch. Harry spent as much time with them as was possible, but respected their need to be alone. When he was showing his respect he would run off to join Ginny in studying, and sometimes would stay alone in the dormitories planning his next quidditch practice. But most recently, something Dumbledore had mentioned to him had been making its way into his thoughts.  
  
'I was under the impression I had my own army here at Hogwarts...'  
  
After hours of playing with the coin in his pocket, he finally took it out and stared intently at it. ' Maybe they still have these....maybe they'll still want to come...' he thought to himself and rubbed his chin. After more time had passed Harry finally pulled out his wand and changed the date on the coin. It was time for a D.A. meeting.  
  
Ginny walked along the corridor between her charms class and her potions class, staring blankly ahead of her. So many things had changed in the last year. It was hard to keep up! She stopped suddenly and stared at the pocket of her robes. Something was burning! It was getting warmer and warmer against her side. She fumbled with the things in her pocket until she had grabbed the hot object. She saw a glimmer of gold before dropping the thing onto the floor. It had burned her hand. She stooped down to pick it up, but before her hand could reach it a foot covered up the coin. It remained there still until Ginny lifted her head to find Pansy Parkinson's cold eyes staring into hers.  
  
"Drop something Weasel?" she asked with a cackle. Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up, brushing off her robes in the process.  
  
"I'm sorry, is that against the 'pureblood' code I'm supposed to be following?" Ginny asked in a fake sugary voice. Pansy scowled.  
  
"I guess whatever this is must not be important, so I'll just take it for myself. Finders keepers, right?" Pansy asked Ginny and grabbed the coin from under her foot.  
  
"Stuff it, Parkinson!" Ginny yelled furiously. Pansy tutted with her tongue.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor Weasel. No fighting with a prefect. Now how did you get something like this? Stole it most likely..your parents can't afford to just give you this much money at one time. Or wait....did your famous boyfriend give it to you? You know I heard he screams in the middle of the night, terrified after dreaming about the thought of possibly losing you...." Pansy rambled off, juggling the coin between her hands.  
  
"What would you know about it Pansy?" Ginny asked furiously.  
  
"Oh I have my inside connections....it's a pity really..brave Harry Potter, crying over a Weasel...Oh Ginny! Don't leave me!" she shouted and pretended to faint. Ginny clenched her fists.  
  
"Just because Draco left you and the school doesn't give you the right to place yourself on a pedestal Pansy! If I were you I'd be hiding in the bathrooms with the things I've heard about that," Ginny remarked and rolled her eyes. Pansy let out a shrill shriek.  
  
"How dare you! Draco left because he was too good for this school!" she yelled and shoved Ginny against the wall. Ginny starightened her robes and stood up.  
  
"Sure he did Pansy. He didn't leave so that he could run off and join the death eaters and kill innocent people. It's really a shame though....that leaves him no time to even bother with girls like you.." Ginny said calmly, her eyes in narrow slights. Pansy whipped out her wand and pointed it directly at Ginny's body.  
  
"I can't do anything now Weasel....but just you wait! Draco and I will get you! We will! We'll get this school and everyone in it! Starting with you and your stupid brother! And then, when we've finished, we'll drag your crying boyfriend off to Lord Voldemort, so that he can be finished off there!" she whispered and put her wand back in her pocket. She retreated quickly down the corridor, chucking Ginny's coin at her before she went. Ginny crumpled herself up against the wall and breathed heavily. 'She's just being a Slytherin....don't listen to her...' Ginny thought to herself and placed her head in her hands. She looked down at the glowing coin beside her. ' A D.A. meeting! I'll learn everything I can and I'll help Harry..and Dumbledore.and everybody else! I'll stop those death eaters from hurting my family! Nothing can change my mind' she thought and stood up slowly. 'Nothing'  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Harry walked with Ginny up the staircases. She was dead silent as they went. Harry coughed and looked at her questioningly. She just ignored him and kept on walking.  
  
"What's the matter Gin? Did I do something?" Harry asked worriedly. She sighed and stopped.  
  
"No. I'm sorry. It's just...Pansy was at it again today," Ginny said and smiled at him sadly. Harry grabbed her arm and stopped her from climbing any higher.  
  
"Don't listen to her Gin. I heard she's been nothing but harsh words since Draco left. She's never done anything too serious," Harry reassured her. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Maybe not, but she threatened me and the people I love. And she made nasty comments about you too Harry, though she had the wrong idea about half of it.." Ginny said and walked a bit further. Harry followed behind.  
  
"Like what? Don't worry...I've probably heard it all already," he said to her as he held onto the railing. She continued her upward climb and sighed.  
  
"She said that you were having nightmares about losing me....and screaming out my name or something like that. She didn't know what she was talking about. She only said it because she thought you and I were together. She was just trying to get a rise out of me.." Ginny explained. Harry stopped dead in his tracks, his face pale.  
  
"Uh.yeah..must be.." he replied and found his feet again. Suddenly the staircase started to shake violently. Ginny bit her lip and turned to look at Harry.  
  
"I hate when they do this..." she whispered. Harry stood behind her and held himself and her against the railing as the staircases switched positions. The staircase they were on twisted around and connected to another platform before the shaking stopped and things were quiet again.  
  
"Hmn..this puts us in an odd position," Harry said letting go,"we can either go back down or....go back down.." Ginny sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Well I guess we could wait until they decide to change again," she said and shrugged. Before Harry could answer, another voice floated around them.  
  
"Hullo!" a voice said merrily. Ginny looked frantically around, her eyes finally settling on a portrait she'd never seen before.  
  
"Is that you speaking?" she asked quietly. The man in the picture nodded his head and smiled.  
  
"Well, hello then.." Harry said walking over to get a good look.  
  
" I was wrong...you aren't them...but the spittin image you two are, no one would be able to tell the difference unless you looked real close.." the portrait said rubbing his chin. Harry cocked his head to the side and stared curiously at the man. Ginny did almost the same thing.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but who are you? I've never seen your portrait around before," Ginny said politely. The man smiled and hit his forehead with his hand.  
  
"Ah! Must be excusing me, m'am. My name is Alfred Boggle. Used to teach here at Hogwarts...back in the day. Never made it to headmaster, but that was never my intention you see. I've hung by this here staircase for ages, well...you wouldn't know of course. Some of those slimy Slytherin pups did some damage to my picture awhile back and I've been in storage since. I'm too shy to say anything you see, so I was in there quite awhile. That Mr. Filch didn't get around to me till just now. I couldn't help but move the staircases to get a look at you two though, hope you don't mind," he explained thoroughly.  
  
"That's fine, but why did you want to get a look at us?" Harry asked. Ginny crossed her arms and leaned up against the rail of the staircase.  
  
"Well you see...I was thinking maybe I'd been sent back in time abit impossible maybe, but I had thought so... I know otherwise now, but did you know you two look a good deal like two other students who used to go here? They were some of my favorite to watch, knew em quite well. They always walked together talking and laughing. They'd always stop for a chat on their way by as well. Gryffindors just like you two they were. One with bright red hair.....very pretty, and one with dark hair and glasses, much like you sir. In fact, you look almost identical to him, save for your eyes.." he said happily. Harry's heart beat rapidly. He felt his throat choke up and took a moment to rub his head.  
  
"Do....do....you know..their names?" Harry asked. The man closed his eyes and took a minute to think about it.  
  
"Uh...I don't suupose you'd know 'em, died a few years back poor dears....broke my heart...uh the one was called Potter I believe. Oh yes! Now I remember! James Potter and Lily Evans." he said and smiled brightly. Ginny's eyes widened and she linked her arm with Harry's to let him know she was there.  
  
"I've heard of them....many times..."Harry mumbled quietly. Alfred's portrait nodded and let out a sigh.  
  
"Good people they were. Makes me happy to see you two walking together, just like they did.What did you say your names were?"he asked them. Harry gulped and Ginny smiled shyly.  
  
"Uh..I'm Ginny Weasley...and this is....um..."Ginny started to say, but Harry cut her off.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter," he said softly. Alfred Boggle's portrait clapped his hands and his eyes twinkled.  
  
"James's son are ya? Shoulda known! You look just like him, but you've got Lily's eyes. Oh what a fine boy you're turning out to be. Well I guess I better let you go, its getting late and I know you Gryffindors shouldn't be out past curfew. Stop by and see me sometime!" Alfred said happily as the staircases shook again. Ginny waved and stared up at Harry's face. To her surprise he was looking down at her with a smile.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Bonnie's jaw dropped as Ginny told her what had happened on the staircase.  
  
"Oh my gosh Ginny! It's like...a sign or something!" she whispered excitedly. Ginny rolled her eyes and flopped down onto her bed.  
  
"Oh sure it is. It means some guy in a portrait knows who Harry's parents are and brought up painful memories for him right there on the staircase! not to mention made me completely and utterly uncomfortable," Ginny groaned and shoved her face into her pillow. Bonnie sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed Ginny was occupying.  
  
"No silly! Think about it.... you look like Lily, and Harry looks like James. Maybe it's like....history repeating!" Bonnie said and Ginny sat up.  
  
"Can it do that?" she asked. Bonnie nodded feverishly and put her hands over her heart.  
  
"Oh..that would be so romantic! And you could be with Harry, just like I know you want to!" she said and bounced up and down. Ginny sighed and supported the weight of her head in her hand.  
  
"I wish that were possible, but I don't know..." Ginny said sadly. Bonnie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course you don't know.... you never know with these things. You didn't hear it from me, but I think he may have a bit of those lovey-dovey feelings for you too!" Bonnie said and grinned mischievously.  
  
"That's never gonna happen. Where would you get an idea like that?" Ginny asked, her face looking a bit more flushed than normal.  
  
"Oh that's simple...Seamus said he thought you were cute, and then Dean said that Harry was practically in love with you......and then Seamus told this to Gordon, and Gordon told me at quidditch practice. i watched harry the whole time, and he did seem to spend more time staring at you than any of the other members of the team...." Bonnie rambled. Ginny stopped her.  
  
"Wait wait wait, Seamus said he thought I was cute?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well yeah, but that's not the point..."Bonnie answered. Ginny sighed and shook her head.  
  
" I know, but I think maybe you are all just reading too much into things..."Ginny replied. Bonnie shrugged.  
  
"Maybe we are, but maybe not. Just wait and see Ginny. Things will reveal themselves in time..." 


	15. Surprise, Surprise

A/N: This chapter is probably crap since I've had writer's block and had no idea what to do with it. Hopefully it's not and you'll all still like it. I'm so excited because I think this will be finsihed in...one or two chapters now! yay yay yay! Sorry this took awhile to be updated, but I actually had some school this week and actually had some places to go as well so I didn't have as much freetime. Happy reading to everyone! Please review if you have the time. :)  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Harry smiled brightly as the members of the D.A. shuffled into the room of requirement. Ginny gave him a hug in greeting and Cho watched suspiciously from the corner.  
  
"Hey Harry! I was hoping you wouldn't mind if Bonnie and her brother came along, and also Gordon from the quidditch team. They somehow missed everything last year, but they promise not to tell a soul!" Ginny said as Bonnie, Gordon, and Gaven came in behind her.  
  
"Yeah, sure! I guess a few new faces wouldn't hurt, but they'll have to get caught up. I'd suggest they pair up with someone who's already been to the meetings," Harry responded and shrugged. Cho frowned from where she was standing and an idea was brewing in the back of her mind. Bonnie quickly caught on to what was happening as Cho slowly walked toward Ginny. She quickly grabbed Ginny and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Ginny, Cho's completely jealous. She's gonna ask to be your partner so you can't team up with Harry. I'll take care of it," she said and smiled shyly at Cho, walking up to her before she could reach Ginny.  
  
"Hi Cho! I'm new here and Harry said I had to partner up with someone who'd already gone to the D.A. meetings. Ginny says you're really good so I was hoping you'd be my partner!" Bonnie said excitedly (faking of course) and rocked back and forth on her heels. Cho bit her lip and looked over Bonnie's shoulder where Harry was standing.  
  
"Uh...she shouldn't have said that..I'm not so great. I should really partner up with someone who's better as well.." Cho answered. Bonnie frowned.  
  
"Please? I'm sure you're just as good as everyone else!" Bonnie pleaded. Cho was too polite to say no. She slowly nodded her head 'sure' and pulled out her wand. Ginny dodged all possible people who could partner with her. ' This is stupid Gin.you're too obvious...Harry doesn't like you anyway!' she thought. Harry watched as people slowly got into groups of two. He watched intently as Ginny sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Don't pair up...don't pair up...' he thought and glanced over at Hermione who had entered the room. Hermione immediately linked her arm in Ron's.  
  
"We're going to be a great team." she said and kissed his cheek. Ron blushed a little and shook his head nervously.  
  
"I don't think so Hermione. You're more than I can handle. You'll hex me from here to oblivion!" Ron exclaimed and hesistantly pulled his wand from his robes. Eventually the entire room was partnered up, save Ginny that is.  
  
"Uh, Ron...maybe I should join you and Hermione or something...."Ginny said to her brother, thinking she had made a mistake. She felt a hand tap her on the shoulder and she turned around.  
  
"If it's ok with you, I'll partner up with you....but you might not get as much practice, since I have to check on everyone and all..." Harry said sheepishly. Ginny's heart skipped a beat and she looked down at her feet.  
  
"Sure, that's no problem," she said quietly and Harry cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Thanks everyone for coming. Since we haven't been here in awhile.. since her majesty left...and also because we have a few new members, we'll start off the session with a review. BUT, first...is there anything anyone would like to share?" Harry asked the group. Ron nudged Hermione and she leaned in to listen to what he had to say.  
  
"I told you he'd make a good professor..." he whispered. Hermione just smirked and kept her eyes on Harry in the center of the room. Luna's head bobbed up and down in the back as she slowly made her way to where Harry was standing. She was dressed in her normal Hogwarts robes, but had her hair pinned up in an odd sort of way and had only one dangling earring in her left ear. She blew a kiss to Neville as she finally made it to the center of the room. Harry eyed her curiously and stepped aside while she stood up straight and tall. She folded her hands together before she spoke and looked as if she were carefully putting together sentences in her mind.  
  
" As some of you know, my father is the editor of a very popular wizarding newspaper. The Quibbler tells things like they are...just like when Harry gave a very important interview last year. Well obviously with such a honest and well-written newspaper, my father was considered as a somewhat famous figure. This led to some jealousy among some wizards I suppose. Last month my father was attacked outside his work by some death eaters....but it's ok though. He said he's just thankful they didn't have any hangler- skib-doos with him. Then things could have been a lot worse than they were.." Luna explained giving different hand gestures for each phrase. A large collective gasp rang through the air when she mentioned her father had been attacked by death eaters. Harry put his head in his hands. ' It's all my fault with that stupid interview' he thought to himself. He felt a bit of relief when Ginny patted his arm and stood beside him.  
  
"I'm really sorry Luna. I guess things are getting worse out there. that only means that D.A. meetings are important as ever. We really need to be able to protect ourselves out there. So I want everyone to take a position around the room and get ready to start with 'stupefy'. I'll be around to check on your progress, but don't panic. There's no pressure here." Harry gave as a quick speech and the members began to spread out.  
  
The meeting went successfully, or so Harry thought. Gordon had accidentally burnt off one of Bonnie's eyebrows and was apologizing for half of the class, but other than that there had been no mishaps. Gaven couldn't stop talking about his tiger patronus and Bonnie kept challenging him, saying her bear was much more impressive. Ginny just shook her head as she and Harry walked side by side. It had been an eventful night to say the least. 'Pansy won't stand a chance' Ginny thought. Her eyes twinkled as she glanced up at Harry....  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
" We shoved those Slytherins into the dirt!" Ron yelled exctiedly after the quidditch match.  
  
" Ginny, you were amazing! You scored 80 points! I couldn't even get past their keeper! How the heck did you do it!?" Bonnie asked loudly. Ginny just shook her head and shrugged. She was unsually quiet for someone who loved quidditch so much.  
  
" That was an amazing dive Harry. We couldn't have won without you. How did you see the snitch when it was hovering in front of one of our banners? It blended right into the gold!" Gordon questioned. He intertwined his fingers with Bonnie's and smiled at her lovingly. She blushed a bit and put her head on his shoulder. They had started dating a month earlier, after the first D.A. meeting they had attended.  
  
"Huh? Oh...I don't know," Harry answered obviously distracted.  
  
"Yeah, well their team has done nothing but lose since Malfoy left. Who knew he was such an asset...especially since Harry always beats him to the snitch!" Dean voiced to the rest of the Gryffindors in the common room. Hermione whispered in Ron's ear quickly and slid over next to Harry.  
  
"Harry, I have a message for you from Hagrid," she said as quietly as possible. He stared at her blankly for a moment, blinking and eventually shaking his head.  
  
"Right...ok....uh...what is it?" Harry asked with a sigh.  
  
"He wants you to meet him at his hut in 15 minutes. Something about a belated birthday gift. Kind of late for getting a present isn't it? I mean, it's already April!" Hermione responded and rolled her eyes. Harry smiled and got up off the couch. He shuffled over to where Ginny was standing with some girls from her year.  
  
"Hey Gin, I'm gonna slip out to Hagrid's for a bit. You were the star of the game, think you can entertain? I don't feel like sticking around here anyway," he said to her, pulling her aside.  
  
"Um...sure Harry. Take all the time you need..." she replied. Harry gave her a quick wink and headed out the portrait hole. It didn't take him long to reach where Hagrid was waiting, a big goofy grin plastered onto his face.  
  
"Heya 'Arry! What took ya so long? I was getting too bloody anxious down 'eer. I was guna cum up an get ya myself," he said in greeting. Harry just grinned and gave Hagrid a small hug.  
  
"What's this I hear about a birthday present?" Harry asked automatically. Hagrid chuckled and put his arm around Harry's shoulders.  
  
" Thas why yer 'eer, isn it? Well then lemme give it to ya proper. Now, I better be doin some explainin before I just hand this to ya. I was gonna give it to ya earlier see... aroun yer birthday, but it was too risky. An well..you wer still recoverin from the shock of it all....an i wasn' sure if I should really tell ya an all. I'm sorry to tell ya that you still can't actually have it now, but at leas' you'll know it's yers," Hagrid rambled on as he headed behind his hut and into the Dark Forest. Harry followed behind, a little weary.  
  
"That's great and all Hagrid and I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I really don't want a giant or anything....or any enormous spiders. Besides, you all ready gave me that great book for taking care of snowy owls and that great cake. I don't need anything more," Harry said as politely as possible. Hagrid smiled brightly.  
  
"Well I'm glad ya like my gift 'arry, but this one isn' from me," Hagrid replied and kept on his path.  
  
"Well then, not to be nosey or anything, but who is this from?" Harry asked as he trudged along.  
  
" Sirius of course. He had the whole thing planned out before.....well ya know. It'd be a shame to see you not get his gift after all..." Hagrid said quietly, a hint of sadness to his voice. Harry frowned and tagged along, unwilling to let Sirius's death ruin his surprise. ' I can't believe Sirius.....well I guess he would have thought to get me a gift.but had it planned out already? I mean..just..wow' Harry thought to himself. He hadn't noticed that Hagrid had stopped. He was too preoccupied in staring at his feet. When he ntoiced Hagrid wasn't talking anymore, he looked up. There in front of him was the best birthday gift he had ever recieved, aside from his firebolt of course. He felt his muscles stiffen up and his jaw drop as his eyes skimmed over the gift in front of him.  
  
"I don't...he loved....I can't....I don't know.....I mean...wow....how?...oh my gosh." Harry mumbled to himself. Hagrid put his hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Well if you don't like it, that's alright. I mean, Sirius wouldn't mind...but I'm sure he was hoping...." Hagrid rambled. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No!" he shouted as he messed with his hair. Hagrid nodded and started to walk away.  
  
"C'mon 'arry! I'll make sure you get to keep it rightfully soon. For now I think it's bes' to keep it here with me." he called over his shoulder. Harry took one last look at Sirius's old motorcycle and ran off after Hagrid. It truely was the best surprise of his life. So far.....  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Harry was happy to see Ginny waiting for him at the bottom of the staircases.  
  
"What are you doing down here? I told you to host the party..." Harry said, his grin as goofy as ever. Ginny eyed him curiously and smiled as he sat down beside her.  
  
"I got bored with it. The Slytherins weren't that hard to beat, so I don't feel like a party was deserved. Besides, Bonnie and Gordon ran off somewhere, Hermione and Ron went to the library, and the only person left that was even willing to talk to me was Dean, and he's still not so happy with that whole...pretend I was dating him thing he found out about. So, naturally, I came looking for you." Ginny explained as she tucked her hair behind her ears. Harry nodded still smiling.  
  
"Well, of course I'm willing to talk to you Ginny. But maybe not on the staircases. Lets go back to the common room at least." Harry said brushing himself off and standing up. Ginny did the same and smiled at him brightly.  
  
"So what did Hagrid want?" Ginny asked before either of them moved. Harry laughed and shook his head.  
  
"I'm still not sure it was real....." he said rubbing his face and sighing. Ginny became excited and tugged on his robes.  
  
"What do you mean!? Oooo... Harry! What happened?" she asked anxiously. Harry laughed at her and shrugged.  
  
"Well Hagrid decided he should show me what Sirius's 16th brithday present was for me...and well.....it wasn't quite what I expected.." he said as he wiped off his glasses, blushing and being so close to Ginny. Ginny's eyes widened and she thought the worst. Knowing Sirius, it could be anything. She gasped and grabbed Harry's arm tightly.  
  
"He didn't get you a Veela did he!?" she screeched and gripped tighter. Harry eyed her strangely and laughed loudly. It was one of the first times he had felt so happy since....a long time.  
  
"What? Ginny....you can't own a Veela. Besides I wouldn't want one..I've got my eye on..I mean.....just..no," harry said trying to cover up his mishap. Ginny's heart beat a little faster. ' he's got his eye on what? Oh no! Does he like someone now! I just don't have any luck' she thought to herself and frowned. She calmed down a bit and blushed a shade of pink.  
  
"Oh...well, then what was it?" she asked, a bit less excited than before.  
  
"Well actually, he gave me his motorcycle...the one that flies..." Harry answered. Ginny released her grip on his arm and covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! Oh Harry! Promise me you'll take me for a ride on it sometime! Oh please!" Ginny asked eagerly. Harry smiled at her, the twinkle in his eyes present again. Oh to be lost in those green eyes....  
  
"Of course. You'll be the first one." Harry replied. Ginny walked along side him up the staircase as it began to shake once more.  
  
"Oh not again!" Ginny said rolling her eyes. Harry held onto her again as the staircases repositioned themselves. 'Maybe this isn't so bad...' Ginny thought feeling Harry's arms around her. She blushed at the thought, but was shocked back into reality by the voice of Alfred Boggle.  
  
"Hello!" he said brightly. Harry sighed and fixed his glasses.  
  
"Hullo Alfred. How are you?" he asked as politely as he could. ' I hope he doesn't think he can do this everytime Ginny and I come by. I mean..I'm hoping to be with her more often....but this is....crazy' Harry thought to himself. Ginny looked nervously at Harry and bit her lip. She was obviously thinking the same thing.  
  
"I'm jolly good thank you. Sorry for disturbing you two again, but I remembered something the other day and couldn't wait to tell you about it." he said eagerly and got up from the chair he was sitting in (in the portrait). Ginny smiled meekly and turned red, realizing Harry hadn't let go yet.  
  
"Um...ok. What is it?" she asked, stepping away from Harry. Harry looked down at his feet embarassed.  
  
"Well, a while back, James and Lily asked me to keep something for them. I never remembered to give them back what they gave me to keep, so I figured Harry might want them. Lily was quite the witch, Mr. Potter. She even knew how to transfer these into my portrait. well I figure now is a good a time as ever to give these back." he said, grabbing what looked like envelopes off the table next to his chair. Harry eyes widened as they appeared in his hand, normal size.  
  
"What are these?" he asked as he handed a few to Ginny.  
  
"Letters your mum and dad wrote to each other. You might find them interesting. Well, I best be leaving you alone now. Goodbye you two." he said happily as the staircases whipped back around. Harry was still staring at the envelopes in front of him. He grabbed Ginny's hand and led her up the stairs and into the common room. A few people stared as they entered, but Harry payed no attention to them whatsoever. Ginny followed without question as he led her up into the boys' dormitories and locked the door.  
  
"Ginny....did you hear what he said these were?" he asked her quietly. She looked around at where she was a bit nervously and nodded slowly. Harry motioned for her to sit down on the bed.  
  
"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. This was the only place I could think of where we could be alone for a little bit. I mean..I don't want anyone else to see these." Harry explained, sitting down on the bed himself. Ginny sighed with relief and scratched her head.  
  
"Well..do you want to look at them then?" Ginny asked. Harry thought a moment before responding.  
  
"Yeah. Well... I'll read you one and you read me one after, ok?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled and nodded in agreement. Harry shakily opened the first envelope and read what was inside.  
  
' Dear Lily,  
  
Sirius said I should write a formal apology for giving you acne. I didn't mean it and I truely regret what I have done. I hope you buy that because I don't want you mad at me anymore. I'll be extremely depressed if you don't come to the quidditch match on Tuesday.  
  
Yours truely,  
  
James Potter '  
  
Harry shook his head and laughed at what was written. His dad truely was an odd guy. He wondered if his mother even went to that game...or if she ignored him for the rest of the week. Ginny opened the letter in her hands and smiled at Harry as she read.  
  
' To : Potter  
  
Don't think I don't know about you kissing Gena Barlow in the common room last night. And you still have the nerve to ask me out? How many times do I have to tell you that I'll only be your FRIEND? You're lucky you get that much, but I will admitt you can make me laugh sometimes. That still doesn't excuse you from that bird incident the other day in McGonagall's class. I MIGHT go to Hogsmeade with you and the Mauraders on Saturday. MAYBE.  
  
From: Lily '  
  
"Well, that's interesting," Ginny said and crinkled up her nose. Harry opened the next letter and cleared his throat as he looked at Ginny.  
  
' My dearest Lily,  
  
Remus told me that you were looking for me yesterday. I guess I forgot to mention when I was UNCONCIOUS that I would be in the hospital wing. You can't get mad at me this time. I have no control over bludgers in a quiddich match. Which reminds me, why weren't you at the game? You can't STILL be mad at me for pulling down Snivellus's pants! It was FUNNY. I will say that I'm sorry for embarassing you in front of your friends though. I also have realized that you will NEVER go out with me no matter how many times I ask, so I herby pledge that no matter how much I like you I will no longer ask you to be my girlfriend and will cry myself to sleep every night. I hope this makes you happy. It's what I always aim to do.  
  
Love, James Potter '  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows at this and opened the next one in the pile.  
  
' Potter,  
  
If you always aim to make me happy than you wouldn't have put a frog in my soup. If you really liked me, you wouldn't have asked Kayla Foster out Monday either. Yes, I know about THAT one too. But Sirius admitted to suggesting that you do it.... BUT you still did it anyway which makes you just as much to blame! I really miss hanging out with you, Sirius, and Remus. Want to sit with me at dinner tonight?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lily Evans '  
  
' Dear Lily,  
  
Sorry about stepping on your foot before potions class. That time I swear it was an accident. Did you see Professor Flitwick's face when I actually did a spell correctly, without attempting anything extra afterwards in Charms class? He told Remus that he thought I may be sick and he should keep an eye on me. Remus actually offered to take me to the Hospital Wing! Sirius couldn't resist charming Malfoy's quill to dance on the table though. What can I say? Sirius is just..like that.  
  
Signed, Potter '  
  
' James,  
  
How come you haven't pulled any pranks lately? You look kind of upset. I'm really worried. Anything I can do?  
  
Lily '  
  
' Lily,  
  
I'm not feeling too well lately I guess. I just feel..different this year. I'll talk to you about it some other time.  
  
James '  
  
' Dear James,  
  
I miss you. The old you and I want you back. You haven't asked me out in ages so I'll do it for you. * Lily, will you go out with me? * Yes James, I would be delighted. I like you as much as I like watching you play quidditch, and that's saying something.  
  
Love,  
  
Lily'  
  
'Lily,  
  
I love you soooooo much! See you in Hogsmeade on Saturday.  
  
Love, James'  
  
"That's where they stop," Harry said, noticing the pile was now empty. Ginny sighed and laid back on the bed.  
  
"That's so romantic, don't you think?" Ginny asked him. Harry smiled at her and put the letters in his trunk.  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad I got to see those. This has just been....well.... a good day." he said, curling his feet underneath him. Ginny said nothing, just got up and fixed her hair.  
  
"Well, I'm glad. It's good to see you happy. I think I'm gonna go now...." she said sheepishly and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait! Gin?" he called to her. She turned around to face him, her hand on the door.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked nervously. He shrugged and unlocked the door with his wand.  
  
"Thanks for hanging out with me," he said as she turned the knob.  
  
"It was my pleasure..." 


	16. The bad news is

A/N: Eeeek! I finally finished chapter 16! I'm so excited because I've decided that Ch. 17 will be the final chapter! Thank you so much to those of you have reviewed so far. If you'd like, review again! It means a lot to me. I know this isn't the best story in the world, and god knows how many stories I've read without reviewing, but please....anybody review. It's sad to spend so much time on something like this and not know what people are thinking! Well anyway, this chapter is kind of happy...kind of sad. Will their ever be a H/G hookup?! *gasp* Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I worked pretty hard on it (even though some of it ends kind of abruptly I'll admit, and maybe is even a bit pointless and crappily written, but i try!). Happy reading!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"I....am.....scared...." Ginny muttered under her breath. Bonnie laughed and patted her on the back.  
  
"Yeah, well we all are. Even Gordon, and he doesn't scare easily. Trust me, I've tried." she said and grinned, but her hand was shaking. It was the Quidditch final at Hogwarts: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Surprisingly, Slytherin was last in quidditch standings and house cup standings. This gave Ravenclaw their chance to shine. Harry gripped his broom and stared at his team in the changing room.  
  
" God I hope we win this. I am such a bad captain..." Harry said, sweat already forming on his forehead. Ron's eyes were filled with worry but he stood up tall next to Harry.  
  
"Nonsense. You're a great Captain. Even stricter than Angelina was last year, god save us. Just don't worry about us and do your job catching that snitch. Cho's determined to give her team the win since it's her last game here at Hogwarts." Ron said straightening his robes. Harry's heart did a backflip at the thought of having to face Cho when she was so determined to win. One thing was for sure, he'd have to be even more determined to win for his team. He was captain now! He couldn't let them down! He took a deep breath and looked around at all their smiling faces. Gordon was squeezing Bonnie's hand, Thomas and Lindsay (the beaters) were practicing swinging, and Ginny was biting her nails as she stared off into space. 'Way to hold it together' Harry thought. He was as happy as ever to have Ron by his side. Ron was always by his side, and sometimes he took that for granted. They could all hear the sounds of the stands shouting out their choice of team. Every Gryffindor in the stands was hooting and hollering, same as Ravenclaw was for their own team. The Slytherins, since they had such a negative history with Gryffindors, were favoring the Ravenclaws as well, though they were all wearing badges that read ' Malfoy For Headmaster '. It was amazing how much support they gave him even though he had deserted them all. The Hufflepuffs were practically divided in half for days until most decided to be in favor of Gryffindor. This was due (in large part) to the fact that Harry Potter was on the team. He was quite popular, even if he chose to not notice. Harry looked at the clock on the wall. It was time.  
  
"I believe that's our cue! Lead us to victory Captain Potter!" Bonnie yelled as she jumped up and saluted him. He blushed and motioned for the rest of the team to follow him onto the pitch. The Gryffindor Team soared into the sky on their broomsticks, circling the pitch and waving at their supporters. A moment later the Ravenclaw team was doing the same. Cho felt the need to hurl as she saw the signs with her name plastered on them. So much pressure was on everyone! Harry gave her a smile for comfort as they took their positions across from each other.  
  
" Prepare to lose..." she said quietly, lacking confidence. Harry only smiled wider and gave a slight nod in her direction. She shook on her broom as Madam Hooch appeared in the center of the pitch below them. Harry had never really noticed how high up he was....  
  
" I expect a fair game, though I guess I won't have to worry so much with the Slytherins off in the stands and not in the game. Stop snickering Ron Weasley and get in position! Is everyone ready?" she asked as the clocked ticked down to the game's start. They all nodded and wished their opponents luck. The whistle was blown and the quaffle released. Ginny was off in a flash. Harry sped off to a new position; the snitch was nowhere! He could hear the announcer's voice ringing through his ears.  
  
' Ginny Weasley scores. 10 points to Gryffindor. Ravenclaw has possession! Oh! Gordon Matize steals the quaffle and is off!'  
  
Cho dove downward and Harry quickly looked down where she was. It was a trick, he could tell their was no snitch. Cho was known for her diversion tactics. He thought he saw a glimmer of gold by the Ravenclaw hoops, but in another instant it was gone. He listened in as he heard Lindsay scream.  
  
"Damn Bludger got me in the leg! Don't worry about it Thomas! I don't need my leg to swing!" she shouted and zoomed off again. Harry let out a sigh of relief and zoomed off toward the stands. He noticed Hermione was watching Ron like a hawk, once in awhile glancing up at Harry himself, hoping he would be chasing the snitch.  
  
' Great block by Ron Weasley of Gryffindor! Bonnie Hashcrow has possession.....passes to Gordon Matize!'  
  
Harry searched frantically for Cho. She was hovering low to the ground and searching for the snitch. Harry doged a bludger on his left as Thomas zoomed by.  
  
"Sorry Harry! Got this one. Find that snitch!" he yelled and was gone again. Quite a bit of time passed and still no snitch sighting for either team. Though Harry could have sworn it was right under Cho's broom at one point during the game.  
  
'Rough match this is.... 50 for Gryffindor and 60 for Ravenclaw...'  
  
Harry pretended to see the snitch and dove as fast as he could to the ground, pulling up at the last moment. His plan worked. He turned to see Cho rolling off her broom and onto the ground. He quickly zoomed back up into the sky before she could catch up. Harry's heart stopped. The snitch was by the Slytherins! He took off in a flash. He quickly spun around as he saw the bludger headed straight for him. Lindsay swept over his head. He quickly looked up to find Cho behind him again, her arms stretched out in front of her. The snitch fluttered off toward the professors in the stands. Harry felt his broom lurch forward with more speed. Cho was lagging behind, but not by much! He inched forward on his broom and grabbed with his hand. He felt his fingers close around the snitch as he dropped into the stands, eventually rolling down the seats and knocking Professor Snape in the head. He felt himself drop down onto the pitch below. Cho was on the ground beside him holding back tears as he held up the snitch. Ginny and Ron were running to him as fast as they could. Ron threw hinmself down next to Harry with a huge grin.  
  
"You did it! God I could kiss you!" he screamed. Ginny frowned and Harry laughed, though his sides hurt.  
  
"Heh..please don't." he replied and closed his eyes. The Gryffindor team swarmed around him and helped him up, patting his back and shouting their praises. Harry left the group for a moment, walking over to where Cho was staring blankly up into the sky.  
  
"Cho?" he said softly. She looked at him and sniffled. She pulled him in for a hug and held tight. Harry felt a bit uncomfortable, but spoke anyway.  
  
"Um, you played a good game Cho. I'm sorry that...you know..it..didn't end up how you would want it to." Harry apologized. He heard Cho sniffle into his robes and cough.  
  
"Yeah, well who can beat Harry Potter? I'm going to miss you so much! I'm leaving Harry!" she said and started to cry. Ginny felt her heart break as she watched the two of them. Ron put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Gin, we won! Smile for god's sake!" He said and put his arm around her. Ginny gave a small laugh and looked up at him.  
  
"I'm happy.....really. Just um, in shock." she lied. Ron kissed her cheek and ran off to talk to Hermione. Harry pulled away from Cho slowly.  
  
"I'll miss you too Cho. You're a good....friend." he said nervously. Cho frowned and wiped her tears with her sleeve.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You are too. I guess this is it, huh? I mean, for me anyway." she said sadly. Harry shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"You'll be ok Cho," he said simply. She sighed and looked at him silently for awhile.  
  
" Goodbye Harry. I hope things start going better for you...and...well....enjoy your last year at Hogwarts." she said as she turned away.  
  
"Thank you Cho." he called after her. She turned and smiled before disappearing. Harry shivered as he felt a hand touch his arm. Ginny stood beside him with a small smile.  
  
"Cho looked upset," she said. Harry only nodded grimly. He smiled down at her and gave her a hug. This one lasted even longer than his embrace with Cho had. Ginny felt just a little more special for a minute and felt her joy return to her.  
  
" I'm glad to see you. Little miss star chaser.." he said with a chuckle. She blushed and shuffled her feet.  
  
"Yeah, well.... not really. You did the fantastic dive for the snitch. I'd watch out for Snape for the last bit of the year though. He looks pretty angry with that lump you gave him when you kicked him in the head..." Ginny responded with a sly smile. Harry bit his lip and looked over at the emptying stands. Snape was yelling and waving his arms about at McGonagall who was standing with her arms crossed and her face firm. Harry shook his head and turned back to Ginny.  
  
" Well, we won. So what do we do now?" Harry asked. Ginny sighed and scratched her head.  
  
" Party? Of course in the common room. I heard Fred and George paid the houselves to give us extra sweets if we won the game. They were pretty mad mum wouldn't let them come to watch the match..." Ginny answered.  
  
"Perfect. Lets go." Harry said heading off toward the castle. Chants of ' Gryffindor!' and ' Go Harry! ' and ' Weasley is our King!' echoed across the grounds. Life was good.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
A few days later Ginny was shocked to find Cho tapping her on the shoulder. She smiled shyly at the older girl who was twisting her hair around her finger.  
  
"Um.. you're Ginny Weasley, right?" she asked. Ginny smiled nervously.  
  
"Yeah. Uh, you're Cho Chang..." Ginny answered. Cho nodded and pulled Ginny aside.  
  
"Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. Ginny shook her head 'no' and listened as Cho cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Harry Potter..." she said nervously. Ginny felt her stomach drop to her feet. She leaned her body up against the wall in the corridor.  
  
"Right, well.. I know you liked him and everything..." Ginny started to say, but Cho laughed and shook her head.  
  
"That's true, I did...but I'm dating Gaven Hashcrow now. He's really nice and I'm happy with him." Cho said happily and smiled brightly.  
  
"Oh..." Ginny replied and blushed with embarassment. ' I wonder when he broke up with Susan....' Ginny thought, but quickly pushed it out of her mind. Cho didn't like Harry!  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Harry because I think he likes you, and I wanted to let you know that I think you should talk to him...do you like him?" she asked Ginny as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Ginny bit her lip and wondered if what Cho was saying was truthful. Gaven had broken up with Susan Bones....but was Cho really dating him? Was she just trying to get information out of Ginny? ' That's crazy! She's not a Slytherin!' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
" Oh gosh..... well yes. I've liked Harry since....forever..." Ginny answered truthfully. Cho clapped her hands excitedly.  
  
"That's great! That's even longer than me. Well, anyway, I think you should tell him! I mean, I just want to see Harry happy before I go, you know? I did like him before....and I do consider him a friend...." Cho told Ginny. Ginny sighed and looked down at her feet.  
  
"I would, but I just don't think he likes me that way. He never has. I mean, he's my older brother's best friend! Anyway, Harry's got so much to deal with..me having a crush on him would just put more stress on him!" Ginny stated sadly. Cho shook her head.  
  
"Well, I have to get to class. I just thought I'd let you know what I thought. He's always looking at you in that...way, you know? Well....bye Ginny." she said and waved. Ginny let out a long sigh and looked to where Cho had just left. ' It's not true...just...let it go...' she thought to herself and headed back to the common room.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Ginny....Ginny...GINNY!" Bonnie yelled to get Ginny's attention. Ginny snapped out of the daze she was in and looked at Bonnie as if to say 'Can I help you?'. Bonnie smiled and looked down at Ginny's elbow. Ginny let out a small squeal and quickly wiped the butter off of her sleeve.  
  
"Gosh! That's the second time I've done that when I was.....uh, nevermind. I'm such a twit." Ginny said, embarassed, and shook her arm to try and dry the wet spot on her elbow. Bonnie smiled knowingly and continued to eat her toast. Harry was fascinated and watched Ginny as she cleaned up.  
  
"Your sister is over me, right?" he asked Ron suddenly. Ron stopped talking about the recent Gryffindor win with Hermione and turned to face his friend.  
  
" That's what she said over the summer. Why do you ask?" Ron asked curiously. Harry nervously looked down at his plate and cleared his throat.  
  
"I was just curious.....since she put her elbow in the butter dish again. I mean, I just remembered that one time.....nevermind," Harry said groggily and moved his fork about. Hermione grinned and nudged Ron. Ron kissed her temple and looked down to where Ginny was also playing with her food.  
  
"A bit sad really, isn't it?" Ron asked Hermione in a whisper. Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I guess you could say that, but Harry's a stick in the mud and poor Ginny... it doesn't matter. What are we going to do about today?" she asked him. Ron shrugged and looked around the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Last Hogsmeade trip. I guess we shouldn't go alone again Hermione. I think we should probably spend the time with our friends. Harry's been a bit more quiet than usual lately anyway..." Ron suggested and took a bite of his muffin. Hermione sighed and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey Harry.. would you like to go on the last Hogsmeade trip? Ron, Neville, Luna and I are all going together. It would be great if you'd come along," Hermione said to the distracted boy. Harry looked up from the table and shrugged.  
  
"I guess that'd be ok. I haven't been to Hogsmeade in awhile, not to mention all the catching up I have to do with you two," Harry responded with a small smile. Hermione beamed and took a sip of her orange juice.  
  
"That's great. I know you probably don't need to do anymore catching up with Ginny, but invite her and her friends along too if you wouldn't mind. Hermione and I have some studying to do for exams." Ron said with a wink before getting up from the table. Harry's face became a bit flushed, but he waved the two of them goodbye and slid down the table next to Ginny.  
  
"Hey Gin," he greeted when she noticed he was bside her. She choked a bit on her drink and smiled meekily.  
  
"Oh..hi Harry.." she said quietly. Bonnie was laughing to herself and turning away once in awhile to catch her breath.  
  
"Well today's the last Hogsmeade trip and I was wondering if you were going..." Harry said scratching his head. Bonnie laughed again and covered her mouth to silence herself.  
  
"Well, yes... I was planning on it..." Ginny answered, a bit uncomfortable. Harry smiled and sighed before continuing.  
  
"That's great. Well Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and I are all going..and I was wondering if you, Bonnie, and Gordon would like to join us?" he asked. Bonnie frowned and snapped her fingers. 'So close!' she thought to herself. Ginny still hadn't answered, so Bonnie spoke up for her.  
  
"We'd all be delighted to come along with you. We'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks when we first arrive." Bonnie answered.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good," Ginny added a minute later. Harry nodded and clamped his hands together.  
  
"Ooookay then. I'll see you there," he said happily and headed out of the Great Hall. Ginny sighed with relief when he was finally out of sight.  
  
"Don't say a word," she warned Bonnie and shot her a glance. Bonnie threw her hands up in defeat and continued on with her breakfast.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Oooo! Lets go to the Shrieking Shack!" Gordon suggested excitedly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's eyes all grew wide in fear.  
  
"No, no! Gordon, I really don't think that we need to amuse ourselves with silly superstitions about a silly old shack. Why don't we go to Zonkos instead?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"HEY!" Ron and Ginny yelled at the same time. Hermione threw her hands up, exasperated.  
  
"I think it would be quite an experience to see the Shrieking Shack up close. My father published an article about it once and how one student actually became possessed by one of the howling gouls that lives up there. They say that she terrorizes all of her relatives at night and will only be let go of her curse if someone brings her a fizzing-whizbee. Oh! Do you think we could bring her one?" Luna rambled on as she kicked pebbles around with her feet. Bonnie looked at her quizically and grabbed hold of Ron's arm.  
  
"Is she always this strange?" she asked him in a whisper. Ron smirked and chuckled to himself.  
  
"I think so Bonnie. I think so." he answered. Bonnie shrugged and linked her arm with Gordon's.  
  
"Well I'm with Gordon on this one. We've got nothing to lose! I say we see what's up there!" she yelled excitedly. He smiled at her and gave a smug glance to the others. Luna bounced up and down.  
  
"I want to go! Don't you, Neville? Neville's really brave. Did you see him in the department of mysteries?" she asked no one in particular. Harry gulped at the memory of things that happened there. Neville grinned sheepishly and shuffled his feet.  
  
"I go where Luna goes," he said joining the others. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked about hesitantly.  
  
"You guys go ahead, I'll stay close by, but I'm not going up there." Harry said quickly. Gordon frowned and shook his head.  
  
"I don't get it, mate. You're the bravest student Hogwarts has ever seen! You're afraid of the Shrieking Shack?" he asked in confusion. Harry sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Look, Gordon, I'm not afraid of the Shrieking Shack. In fact, I've been inside it before. It brings up some painful memories I don't want to relive. Is that a good enough explanation for you?" Harry asked with a tired voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't know. You can stay behind. If you hear anything, come right away." Gordon stated as the 4 walked away. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Don't see the point in it really. Who cares what's up on that stupid hill?" Ginny asked her brother and two remaining friends. Hermione just tutted as she normally did and watched them walk off. It wasn't until the sky grew dark that Harry began to worry. His scar was starting to tingle and he had an odd sort of suspicion that something was out of place.  
  
"Guys... I think we should go get them and go back to the castle..." Harry suggested when his nerves got the best of him. Ron raised his eyebrows at him.  
  
"Honestly Harry! Just because of a storm?" he asked, but Hermione and Ginny were already heading towards the shack.  
  
"He's right Ron! Something's a bit off! I think we should get out of here!" Hermione called over her shoulder. Ron trudged behind them as they went, a bit hurt his last Hogsmeade trip of the year would be ruined because of a little rain. The four fell backwards as a flash of grey smoke hit them between the eyes.  
  
"THE DARK MARK!" Ginny yelled and pointed up toward the sky. Harry's scar burned with pain as he looked up at the symbol. Horrible memories flashed through his mind, but he quickly shook them away and helped up his friends.  
  
"You guys? We have to help the others. get your wands ready. Death eaters are here.." he said as calmly as possible.  
  
"I don't get it Harry! Aurors are positioned all through Hogsmeade! Why would they choose to appear here?" Hermione asked. Harry grabbed his wand from his robes and looked around frantically.  
  
"Because I'm here..." he answered simply. Ron shook his head.  
  
"That's no reason harry! They wouldn't be here just for you!" he yelled. Harry whipped around and stared him striaght in the eye.  
  
"Wanna bet?" he asked. Ron trembled with fear and shook his head 'no'. They all followed closely behind Harry.  
  
Four people hooded in dark cloaks came flying out at them suddenly.  
  
"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted quickly, knocking one of them backwards.  
  
"Find the others and get back to the castle!" Harry shouted to Ron. Ron nodded and ran off quickly. Two dementors appeared by the side of the death eaters. Hermione froze as a dementor bent closer to her.  
  
"Think good thoughts Hermione!" Ginny shouted, a tear in her eye. Hermione quivered and sent a spark of silver up out of her wand. Now was not the time to choke!  
  
"Do not try to fight us, Potter!" one called out above the fighting. Harry sent his stag toward the other dementor quickly. He did not bother to listen. He quickly dodged a beam of red light and tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Kill these two, but spare Potter! The Dark Lord wants to do it himself!" another called out. Harry's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Voldemort will NEVER kill me!" he shouted loud for all of them to hear. They quickly shot spells at him. Hermione knocked another backwards and Ginny screamed.  
  
" Expelliarmus!" she cried as a death eater came near her. The death eater quickly re-grabbed their wand and knocked Ginny off her feet.  
  
"Crucio!" they yelled at her. Ginny writhed in pain on the ground. Harry acted quickly.  
  
"Accio Wand!" he cried. The Death Eater's wand flew into his hand and Harry quickly snapped it in half. The death eater yelled in frustration and threw back his hood.  
  
"You'll regret that Potter!" Draco Malfoy yelled angrily. Harry fell to the ground as he was hit with a stunning spell. Ginny punched Draco and ran to help Hermione. Hermione whipped around and saw a death eater mumble "avada kedavra".  
  
"Harry! Watch out!" she screamed. Harry tilted his head just in time, as a green flash sped by him.  
  
"DO NOT KILL THE BOY!!!!" a death eater shouted angrily. Harry had no more time to think. Dumbledore appeared then, surrounded by aurors who had seen the mark. The death eaters scattered everywhere, unorganized and crazed. Harry felt something heavy hit him in the back of the head, and he fell.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Harry awoke to the oh-so-familar sounds of the Hospital Wing. He lifted his head up to find Ginny in the bed next to him, and the rest of his friends surrounding the two beds.  
  
"Lets go to the shrieking shack you said, it's all in good fun......you said," Bonnie yelled at Gordon, who was hanging his head in shame.  
  
"It's not his fault Bonnie, it's mine," Harry groaned as he sat up in bed. Bonnie sighed and examined Harry closely.  
  
"No it's not. Just because you got hit the head doesn't mean it was your fault. You were the one that stayed behind." Bonnie replied and frowned at Gordon. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"None of you understand." he said sadly and looked around him. Ron had his head in his hands.  
  
"God, I'm so tired of these things always happening. I'm gonna become an auror and just....take care of all of 'em." Ron stated. Hermione hugged him.  
  
"Oh Ron, you'd be a great auror!" she said proudly. He blushed and didn't say a word. Ginny sighed and threw off her sheets.  
  
"I just want to get out of here, but Madam Pomfrey...." she said without finishing. Dumbledore appeared between the students and cleared his throat.  
  
"I think you should all go to dinner. Nourishment is what you all need most. I'll inform Madam Pomfrey of the situation." he said calmly. The students left the Hospital Wing and entered the Great Hall silently. ' I wonder why they would come after me like that.... I'll just be back at the Dursleys next weekend.....alone..again...' Harry thought to himself. The entire meal went without sound at the Gryffindor table, until....  
  
"Hey look!" neville shouted and pointed to the ceiling. An owl had flown in through the window and was circling the table above them.  
  
"Wonder what an owl is doing sending messages at this time of day!" Hermione thought aloud. A small envelope dropped in front of Harry and the owl took off again. Harry stared at it bewildered and set down his fork. He didn't move or speak for some time.  
  
"Aren't you going to open it Harry?" Ron asked after awhile. Harry sighed and adjusted his glasses.  
  
"I guess so." he said quietly. 'I wonder who would be sending me mail at a time like this... I never get mail!' Harry thought. He slowly opened the envelope. His heart stopped beating and his jaw dropped in horror as he read the message inside:  
  
' Dear Harry, It's been assigned to me to give you some awful news. I hate to add any more problems into your life, as I consider you like a nephew myself and wish nothing more than for you to be safe. Unfortunately it has come to the Order's attention that a great tradgedy has occured. Friday evening and 2 in the morning, a small group of Death Eaters arrived in Little Whinging. The muggles there had no idea of what was going on until it was too late. Aurors arrived on the scene as quickly as possible and performed memory charms on those who witnessed the event. I'm so sorry to tell you Harry that your Aunt Petunia has passed on. As you know, it will no longer be a necessity to send you to the Dursley's. Your uncle and cousin have moved to Scotland with some relatives. This summer you'll be staying at 12 grimmauld place until we are positive you'll be safe elsewhere. I once again must express my condolances. I'll be waiting for you at the platform in a week. Take care of yourself. I can't bare to lose another.  
  
Remus Lupin '  
  
For a moment Harry did nothing. Eventually, his eyes found their way to where Dumbledore sat. According to the look he was giving Harry, he knew what had happened. What was going to happen now? He was no longer safe! He simply released the letter from his hand and stood up from the table with tremendous force, causing some goblets to spill and silverware to rattle. He turned to run from the Great Hall, but he was stuck. he could feel the invisible force around him holding him back. ' Listen to me Harry' a voice came from inside his head. It was Professor Dumbledore. Harry trembled, but listened carefully. 'Do not do anything rash....' the voice said. Harry just wanted to be alone. ' Please let me go, if you can hear me Professor. Please just let me go.' he thought. As if he had commanded to be let loose aloud, the force let go and Harry ran quickly through the entry way.  
  
Aunt Petunia was dead. 


	17. Another Year Gone By

Harry ran down the corridor, unsure of where he was headed. All Harry knew was that his aunt was dead and it was all his fault. Everything was ALWAYS his fault. He tripped over his own feet and landed hard upon the cold stone floor. He lay there in tears without feeling. Meanwhile, Ginny was jumping up from her spot at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore let her go and watched as her red hair disappeared from view. Ron's hands shook with panic.  
  
"Hermione, should we go!? What do we do Hermione?! Oh god, what do we do?" he asked her as if the world had just crumbled beneath him.  
  
"Relax Ron, it's ok. I think we need to give Harry some time alone," Hermione answered as she rubbed his back with her hand. Apparently Dumbledore agreed with the bushy-haired girl. He quickly mumbled a spell and locked the doors of the Great Hall to stop the students from leaving. A loud "awww" resounded through the room, but Ginny was already running as fast as she could to reach Harry. As she turned a corner she noticed he was lying in the middle of the floor, his body shaking. She wasn't even sure what was going on. Everything was a mess and all she could do was follow him.  
  
"Harry!? Harry, what's happened? Are you alright?" Ginny asked softly, but urgently. She gasped as he turned to look at her; he was crying. Ginny had seen him upset before and she had seen him with a tear or two, but she had never seen Harry in a state like he was now. He was truely crying and she didn't know why. Harry gulped and pulled himself up into a sitting position with his back against the wall for support. He shook his head in response to Ginny's question and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.  
  
"It's all my fault, Ginny. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault," he said quietly in between tears. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and touched his arm.  
  
"No, Harry. You haven't done anything to hurt anyone. What happened?" she asked again, sitting down beside him.  
  
" I thought terrible things Ginny! I thought terrible things and she did have to take me! She didn't have to take me Ginny, but she did and I hated her! I hated her Ginny and she kept me!" Harry rambled, throwing his glasses to the ground with force. They shattered in front of themnd bent out of shape. Ginny stared at them a moment with sadness in her eyes. She turned back to Harry and took a deep breath.  
  
"It's ok Harry. Do you mean your aunt? She's always been mean to you. Not buying you proper clothes and keeping you all locked up. I'd hate her too," Ginny reassured him, but Harry groaned.  
  
"You don't get it Ginny! I hated her, but I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't want for her to.... I didn't want... oh Ginny! She's dead and it's all my fault!" he screamed out in pain and threw his head back. Ginny exhaled slowly and sat in silence. What was she supposed to say? She didn't know his aunt was dead. How could she have known?  
  
"Harry.. what makes you think it was your fault?" Ginny asked as calmly as possible. Harry pulled at his hair and gritted his teeth.  
  
"It's this stupid.. it's just.... IT'S ALL VOLDEMORT'S FAULT! WHY COULDN'T HE JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!!? WHY IS ALL OF THIS HAPPENING TO ME?! I JUST WANT EVERYTHING TO END!" Harry shouted and slammed his fist hard onto the floor. Ginny inched only slightly closer to Harry. She wasn't sure how he would react to anything she said, but she knew nothing. Sirius.... his parents...and now this? Why was Harry being punished like this? What did he do to deserve this twisted fate? How do you comfort someone when you have no clue what's going on? But it seemed to Ginny that Harry really wasn't so sure of what was going on himself.  
  
"Harry, how did your aunt... you know?" Ginny asked, her hands shaking with nerves.  
  
"Death eaters.. got her..." Harry replied with a distant look in his eyes. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped himself into a ball. Everything hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry it had to be her. I know she meant something to you. She was a big part of your life. Things are going to be this way, but times will be better Harry. You, and me, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Mum and Dad, Fred and George, Dumbledore, Lupin, everyone! We are all going to stop him Harry and he won't hurt anyone else. I promise you." Ginny said as she took his hand. Harry shook his head.  
  
"You don't understand Ginny. I think... I think I want to tell you something..." Harry said after he had calmed himself a bit. Ginny rubbed his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Anything, Harry. You can tell me anything." Ginny stated without moving. Harry was silent for awhile, figuring out how to tell her so many things.  
  
"Do you remember the Department of Mysteries? The glass ball..... it had.. my name on it.. and...his?" Harry asked her. Ginny nodded in response and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Well," Harry continued, "I know what it was... what it meant."  
  
"But Harry, it broke..." Ginny said lifting her head up quickly. Harry shook his head.  
  
"I know, but Dumbledore knew it was.... well, Ginny... it was a prophecy.." Harry started. It was then that he told Ginny everything. He told her about Dumbledore's spell to protect him at the Dursleys. He told Ginny about the prophecy made about him and Voldemort. He told her everything... or almost everything that is.  
  
" Harry.. I don't know what to say. Are you, ok with all of this?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"No. I don't want it to be me, but I really have no choice. I'm just alone... and, I have to follow through with... everything," Harry answered with a sigh. Ginny shook her head frantically.  
  
"No! Harry you're never alone! I can't believe you'd think a prophecy would keep the ones who love you away from you! Harry, I can't promise you that no one else will leave you, but I can promise you I won't," Ginny responded with a tear. ' Oh great Potter, you've made her cry!' Harry thought to himself. He hung his head in shame, afraid to look at her. He knew what he had to say. He had to say it before it was too late.  
  
"Ginny? There's... there's one more thing..." Harry mumbled. Ginny's heart beat faster and she held her breath. Harry's life couldn't possibly be more burdened than it already was! How could she have not seen it? How come she didn't know?  
  
"What... what is it, Harry?" she stammered. His hands began to shake again, and his cheeks became a shade darker than they had been before. She looked into his eyes and saw a combination of fear, sadness, and something.... else.  
  
"I think.. well I think that maybe I..." Harry stammered himself. Ginny shivered with nerves and took his hand in hers, urging him to continue.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you," Harry said quickly, looking away as fast as he could. Ginny's hand went numb in his. Her eyes widened three times larger and her heart skipped a beat. He couldn't have possibly just said that. She was getting carried away with things. There was no way that she heard... that she heard...well, that! But when she noticed Harry was waiting patiently for her to say something, she knew that what enveloped her was real.  
  
"Harry.. I..love you too..." she said as best she could. Harry let out a sigh of relief and hugged her tightly.  
  
"What do I do now?" Harry asked, still trembling and slightly laughing from his nerves at the same time. He had never been in this situation before, not even with Cho. Ginny smiled a little and opened her mouth, but nothing came out.  
  
"I don't... I don't...know. I guess you could.... I don't..." Ginny rambled, but Harry silenced her as he leaned forward. His lips touched hers only for a moment, but he did it. He kissed Ginny Weasley and it was everything he had hoped it would be.  
  
Ginny stared in shock at Harry's face. He kissed her! He had kissed....her! There was no way she could believe that after so many years of admiring him, that he finally liked her too. It just seemed too surreal. He didn't even like her! He LOVED her! It was just too much.  
  
"Harry, that isn't just grief..talking... is it?" Ginny asked, regretting it the moment it came out of her mouth. Luckily, Harry quickly kissed her again as an answer. Now he had kissed Ginny twice! His stomach was flopping around all over itself. It was hard to desribe just what he was feeling... everything was one big blur, and all he could see was the girl beside him. She stood up and brushed off her robes, never taking her eyes off him. Harry smiled contently at her as he stood up himself. They both looked at the shattered glasses that remained on the floor.  
  
"Oculus repairo" Harry mumbled, pointing his wand at the crumpled spectacles. They straightened themselves out and the glass quickly fit itself together again.  
  
"Do you think you can face the others?" Ginny asked as he adjusted his glasses to his face. He scratched his head and shrugged at her.  
  
"Well, if everything that just happened... really happened, well.... then I think I can do anything," he said taking her hand. She laughed and leaned against him as they walked side by side to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Are you my boyfriend?" Ginny asked him in a whisper as they walked. Harry kissed the top of her head and pulled her in closer to him.  
  
"I hope so Ginny. I really really hope so..."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna sat together in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. The year was now over and it was time finally for the trip home. Well, for some it was a trip home, but for others it was off to wherever they could stay out of harm's way. Ron and Ginny weren't allowed to return to the burrow, but were instead staying in spare rooms above Fred and George's joke shop in Diagon Alley. Harry, of course, would be staying at the Headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix until the next school year rolled around. Thuis would be Ron, Harry, and Hermione's last year at Hogwarts together, but sitting together on the train they thought nothing of it, but instead discussed the Gryffindor win of the house cup.  
  
"Gryffindor is unbeatable! We always win!" Ron said a bit loudly for the small space they were crammed into. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Don't get arrogant Ron. I don't think I can take anymore of this." Hermione said rolling her eyes and crossing her legs. Ginny chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Well what do you want to talk about then? I hear we may still not have a defense against the dark arts teacher next year. No one wants the position. That is... no one besides Snape," Ginny commented with a snort.  
  
"I don't blame them! After the reputation it has now.... I don't really expect anybody to fill the position," Ron said absent-mindedly while cracking his knuckles. Hermione winced and slapped his hand lightly.  
  
"I don't see why that's a problem. Harry can teach us all the important stuff," Neville added in quietly. Harry blushed a little and Ron perked up.  
  
"You know, I was thinking the same thing Neville. I bet Harry could do a better job than old Snapey-poo could. It doesn't make much sense to let a dark wizard teach DEFENSE against the dark arts now does it?" Ron asked no one in particular. Luna's head snapped up from the issue of the quibbler she was reading and her eyes quickly darted toward Ron.  
  
" I heard Snape doesn't actually know anything about potions, but after he got kicked out of the ballet group he was with, he didn't have anywhere else to go. You know, he probably wants to teach the defense class because of that time he was attacked by a mob of rioting muggles who didn't like his Nutcracker performance," Luna stated matter-of-factly. Hermione shook her head sadly and Neville laughed.  
  
"I didn't know Snape liked ballet! My grandma likes ballet. I think knowing Snape does too makes me feel a little better.." Neville said with a cheesy smile. Luna nodded feverishly. Ginny held back a laugh by biting her lip.  
  
"What are you going on about? What's a nutcracker performance?" Ron asked a moment later. Hermione sighed and linked her arm with his.  
  
"Nothing honey, don't worry about it,"Hermione answered simply. Ginny nudged Harry softly with her elbow.  
  
"They have petnames?" she asked him with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Oh c'mon, you don't have a problem with that do you pumpkin?" he joked with her. Ginny laughed and moved in a little closer to him.  
  
"No, it's not a problem snuggle-bunny," she answered. Harry cringed and shook his head. Hermione shot them a death stare and jiggled her leg impatiently.  
  
" What's the matter Hermione? What's so important you have to...jiggle your leg.. like that?" Ron asked her. She sighed and blew a piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"It's just every second the train goes along, the closer we are to having to leave each other.... and I don't want to see all of you go," Hermione replied sadly. Harry frowned and looked up at the ceiling of the compartment.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to go back to... well.. you know," Harry said softly. Ginny squeezed his hand and looked down at her feet. She didn't want to leave anyone either, especially Harry.  
  
" Well Ginny and I will have each other, and you can bet I'll owl you every minute I'm awake Hermione," Ron comforted.  
  
"What about Harry!? He can't get an owl everyday! He'll just be stuck in that dreadful.. place!" Ginny shouted in frustration. Ron shrugged sadly and let his cheeks grow hot and red in color.  
  
" Don't worry, I'll be alright. I have Remus.. and I'm sure they'll keep me busy with something. They have to let me know more about what's going on now that.. well.. I know about.. things..." Harry reassured. Ginny let a tear fall down her face, but nodded in agreement and calmed herself. The night Ginny had comforted Harry, he had decided to also tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy. Their reaction was surprisingly calm and they asked a lot of questions about it. Neville and Luna had no clue about what he was saying, but they weren't showing any interest in the conversation anyway. Neville coughed to get attention. The four turned to look at him and he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Um.. we're here," he told them. Luna's face brightened and she quickly stood up.  
  
"Great! My father is actually going to be here! He said I can go with him to search for the relich-mites in Ireland this summer! And, he's going to tell me all about how he found out that Gringotts is not just a bank, but a quality broom shop as well!" Luna said excitedly and grabbed her things. Neville smiled and did the same.  
  
"That sounds great Luna! I wish I could go with you, but I have to stay with my grandma. She gets worried when I go to new places. You should have seen her when I got my Hogwarts letter!" Neville explained and followed her out of the compartment. Hermione's heart stopped and she looked at Ron sadly.  
  
"Do I really have to go?" she asked him, knowing the answer. Ron kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Yeah, but like I said... everyday an owl. Well, everyday I can. Enjoy France with your parents, ok?" Ron told her. She smiled and nodded. Ron sighed and hugged Harry close.  
  
" I'm gonna miss you mate, and don't think I won't be worrying about you constantly," Ron told him. Harry laughed and patted his back.  
  
"Yeah, well I'll worry for you too. I mean, the whole summer with Fred and George?" Harry answered with a sly smile. Ron winced and shook his head.  
  
"Don't remind me. Bye Harry," he said walking off the train and toward the platform. Hermione sighed and hugged Harry as well.  
  
"Don't think I won't try and write you. Don't do anything stupid, and please try and smile once ina while," Hermione pleaded with him. Harry nodded and pulled away from her.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you Hermione. See you next year," he said simply and watched her walk away. She trudged slowly up to Ron and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see her with a tear in her eye and her lips quivering. He enveloped her in another hug and kissed her quickly on the lips.  
  
"I love you Hermione," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and gripped onto his robes tighter.  
  
"I love you too, Ron. See you soon," she whispered back. Fred and George waved frantically at Ron, making a scene.  
  
"Ronnie-kins!" Fred shouted happily. Ron's eyes widened and he hung his head in embarassment.  
  
"Oh look Fred, our dear boy has come back to us! A man he is now, wouldn't you say?" Geroge asked. Fred nodded vigorously and grinned.  
  
"Oh yes! Very much so! I just can't wait to hear about his year!" Fred said excitedly, clapping his hands together. Ron rolled his eyes and dragged his trunk along behind him.  
  
"Where's sweet Virginia? Can't leave without her!" George pointed out. Fred stopped and looked around spaztically.  
  
"I don't see her anywhere George! What if she got lost on the train?!" Fred pretended to panic. Ron shook his head and whipped around to stare at his two brothers.  
  
"Guys, she's saying good-bye to someone. Give her a second..." Ron answered. They sighed and nodded in agreement, disappointed Ron was ruining their fun. Ginny stared at Harry without anything to say. Before she could talk to him alone, Bonnie bursted into the compartment they were in.  
  
"Oh Ginny! All summer with the twins! I just heard!" she said dramatically. Ginny sighed and shrugged before giving her friend a long hug.  
  
" Have a good summer ok? I'll make sure to owl you!" Ginny told her. Bonnie noticed Harry standing quietly to the side and laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry...yeah... owl me. That sounds great... have a good summer Cap'n!" she said happily to Ginny and then to Harry. Harry laughed and gave a slight tilt of his head in response. Bonnie skipped off and disappeared into the crowd on the platform.  
  
"Think of me..." Ginny said softly. Harry scratched his head and looked down at his feet.  
  
"Yeah, of course." he responded. Ginny sighed and gave him a hug. Harry held her tightly and rested his head on top of hers for a moment. As they pulled apart he kissed her cheek and smiled.  
  
"I love you," Harry said quietly. Ginny sighed and grinned widely.  
  
"I love you too.." she replied and grabbed her things. Harry watched her walk away sadly and grabbed his things as well. He walked slowly across the platform watching Hogwarts students reunite with their family members. It felt weird knowing that the Dursley's weren't going to be there for him. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wouldn't be mumbling to each other with Dudley trudging behind them, ready to start in on Harry as soon as they got to the car. It felt weird that he wouldn't be dreaming of staying with Sirius when he was older, but instead there was only the knowledge of his being alone. He looked up to see Remus leaning up against the wall, his eyes tired and his posture slumped. He smiled a bit at the picture of the man standing there waiting for him. He looked just as Harry had remembered he did, but a little shorter? Maybe it was the way he was hunching that made it seem that way. Harry waved at Remus and gave him an akward hug when he reached him.  
  
" How've you been, Harry?" he asked with a small smile. Harry sighed and messed his hair a bit.  
  
"Eh... I've been better, but... I guess things could be worse," Harry answered and garbbed his trunk again. Remus laughed and shook his head.  
  
" Well good for you Harry. That's the attitude I like to see. Ready to go?" he asked. Harry felt a bit more content as he looked up at the last (loyal) maurader.  
  
"Yup."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
3 WEEKS LATER......  
  
Ginny fumbled around with a few items on shelves in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It was another boring summer day spent with the twins and Ron. Every once in awhile their mum and dad, Charlie, or Bill would stop in, but it was usually just for a quick check-up and new orders for the twins to follow. Ron was miserable without Hermione and could hardly be talked to without something setting him off. Fred and George were especially good at this Ginny had noticed. She smiled as she saw a pack of canary cremes. One of the first great triumphs of Fred and George.  
  
"Oi Gin! Get moving on restocking those ton-tongue toffees! Can't you see we're jam packed with business!?" George called out to her, interrupting her thoughts. She looked around the empty store and raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.  
  
"Don't give us that attitude or you're fired young lady!" Fred scolded, pointing his finger at her. She rolled her eyes at him and placed a pack of the toffee on a nearby shelf.  
  
"I don't even get paid...being a Weasley..." she mumbled to herself. Fred and George disappeared into a back room and Ginny wandered idly around. She quickly looked up as she heard the main door of the shop open. A man in a dark green cloak walked in sliently and slowly. He was completely covered, with his hood up and his face in shadow. She watched him suspiciously out of the corner of her eye. ' Should I go get the twins??' she thought to herself as he picked something up and quickly placed it back in its spot. He seemed to be browsing, but there was something strange about him. No one like that had ever come into the joke shop before. She reached for her wand in her robes as the figure started walking toward her. 'Oh god.. oh god...' she thought to herself. She nervously twisted her hand around in her pocket as he came closer. When he was a few steps away from her, she finally whipped out her wand and pointed it straight at the man's chest. She gritted her teeth and stood her ground firmly.  
  
"If you've come here looking for trouble, I'd suggest you rethink your decision..." she said calmly. Fred and George appeared from the backroom at her statement.  
  
"It's a joke shop Gin, of course he's come here looking for......trouble..." Fred said, trailing off as he saw what was happening.  
  
"Well, i can take my business elsewhere. I figured I'd be treated a little better by my girlfriend and her brothers..." he said throwing back his hood. Harry's face shone brightly down at her and she dropped her wand to the floor.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing....why are you dressed.... DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!" Ginny screamed, fuming. George put his hand to his temple and steadied himself with the other hand.  
  
"Wait a sec.... did he say girlfriend. Why are we always told everything last?" he asked Fred. Fred shrugged and watched them carefully. Harry waved at them and looked back down at Ginny.  
  
"Well, I'm here because Remus decided it would be good for me to get out of there. I was kind of going a bit crazy. I have to dress like this so people don't bother me. I mean.... I can't have someone recognizing me. And sorry for scaring you," Harry told her honestly. She sighed and hugged him tightly.  
  
"It's so good to see you! can you stay?" Ginny asked him. Harry frowned slightly and shook his head 'no'.  
  
"I can only visit for an hour or so, but it's worth it." Harry explained. She nodded, still holding onto him.  
  
"I guess you must have been missing me then, huh?" Ginny asked him jokingly. He laughed and scratched his head.  
  
"Eh...yeah. It's kind of odd not seeing red all over the place...." Harry answered with a smile. Ginny shrugged and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I've always kind of prefered green myself..." she said happily and crinkled up her nose. Harry leaned down and kissed her while Fred and George cheered.  
  
"Well this is what I needed to brighten my day, how about you Fred?" George stated with a grin. Fred shurgged and clapped his hands.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Never saw it coming, but it's interesting anyway... our little sister..." he said and pretended to wipe away tear. Ron walked into the room a minute later to find his sister and best friend kissing and his brothers clapping. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"How come I always miss everything?" Ron asked over the noise.  
  
"It's because you're a Weasley. Learn to deal with it." Fred replied.  
  
"All day every day....." George said with a wink.  
  
"Happily ever after.." Ginny added.  
  
And for them, just maybe it would be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I can't believe it's over! My first ever Harry Potter fan fiction!! Thank you sooo much to those of you who reviewed, and those of you who haven't... please do! I'd really like to know what you think. I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I did. It actually didn't turn out so bad. It could have been better I'll admit, but hey! A good first attempt and I can't wait to write the next one! harry and Ginny fianlly! Oh I'm so happy. I think I was sad to see it end. *sniffle* I have to thank all those other fanfiction.net authors for giving me some inspiration and actually getting me interested in writing Harry Potter stories. It's truely a GREAT stress reliever and I think something I really enjoy doing. So, thank you all for taking the time to read THE COLOR OF RED. If you liked it, please be on the look-out for my next one! If you have a story you'd like ME to read, leave a review and I'll DEFINATELY check it out. If my computer lets me that is. It's being crappy lately. :( Anyway, that's all from me! Happy reading to everyone! much love from me.  
  
- Erin "the unlucky magician" 


End file.
